The truth behind your eyes
by RawenclawBabe
Summary: Severitus story - Lily had relationships with Severus and James. but Dumbledore wanted her to choose James. Bashing Sirius/James/Dumbledore. Severus and Harry have to try to form a father-son-relationship.
1. Prologue

A/N: The characters, Hogwarts and the world of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling

This story is AU but might contain spoilers to all HP-books. If you really like Dumbledore, James Potter or Sirius Black, you shouldn't read this fiction.

**The Truth behind your eyes**

**by RawenclawBabe**

**Prologue**

December 1979

Lily stormed into their house in Spinner's End her emerald green eyes were wet with tears. She cried: "Sorry, Severus I can't do this any more. I know you are spying for Dumbledore, but you can't have a muggleborn fiancée as Death Eater. I really loved you, but I want to be with James now. We needn't hide our relationship, he is successful and he has money. He can offer me more."

Severus grabbed her shoulders and started begging: "Lily, please - don't leave me, I love you and I can't be without you. I'll always hide you from the Dark Lord."

Lily shook her head: "Sorry, Severus. I can't. I'll be safe with James and he mustn't know that you and I ever had any relationship."

She freed herself from his grip and stormed out. Severus tried to follow her but before he could take her hand, she apparated away.

Severus went back inside his house and sank down on his knees. He felt empty. Lily was gone. She had left him for this arrogant toe-rag – this cruel bully - James Potter. He felt like crying, but he didn't, he couldn't – "men don't cry", his father always told him when he beat him. His relationship with Lily was the only thing which kept him on the light side. He had made mistakes in their relationship – she had never truly forgiven him for calling her mudblood in their fifth year. He worked hard ever since to redeem himself in her eyes. He always tried to show his good – light side, she needed to know that he wasn't evil

But after his NEWTs Dumbledore had asked him to join the Death Eaters – he needed someone to spy on Voldemort. Lily accepted it at first. He had always been her friend and she trusted him – more or less. But he being a Death Eater spy took a toll on their relationship. They drifted apart.

Since their sixth year Severus had never been sure about Lily – she dated him or she dated Potter – Severus knew, Potter didn't. Lily was everybody's darling, Slughorn adored her, Flitwick admired her Charms skills, all the students liked her. Potter fancied her and wanted her at any cost. Severus loved her and tried to ignore, that she was also with Potter.

Lily Evans was desperate. She was nineteen, pregnant and didn't know who her child's father was. She ditched Severus for James. James was attractive, had money and had asked her to marry him.

She knew James and his best friends Sirius were players, who slept with every woman - and man, that wasn't away on the count of three. They also seemed to be closer than friends usually were – they often were with their partners together.

But they had always been like this and it didn't matter to Lily. She wanted the best for her child and that was James' money. She knew, Dumbledore would help her, he wanted Lily and James as Golden Couple for the Order of Phoenix – he had asked her to ditch Snape, when he heard, that she was pregnant – he seemed to be certain that it was Severus baby. But Albus Dumbledore had told her, he would do everything for the 'Potter heir' she was carrying. But they had until July to decide the necessary actions.

Lily Evans became Lily Potter in February 1980 and she didn't spare a thought for her former best friend and lover Severus Snape. Life was good for the Potter's – they were expecting their first child and were Dumbledore's Golden Gryffindor Couple in the Order of Phoenix.

00000

A/N: I've decided to do a few changes to the Prologue.


	2. Chapter 1 Birthdays and changes

A/N: The characters, Hogwarts and the world of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling

**The Truth behind your eyes**

**by RawenclawBabe**

**Chapter 1 – Birthdays and Changes**

Harry Potter hated the summer holidays. He had to stay with his awful relatives – the Dursleys. Honestly he didn't even realise he had a given name till he attended primary school – they always called him Potter or Freak. Harry moaned his whole body ached, he had to do chores the entire day. It was nearly midnight. Tomorrow was the 31st of July – Harry's thirteenth birthday. He still had a month to endure here before he could go back to Hogwarts. He looked on the bedside table - he was allowed to sleep in Dudley's second bedroom since he was attending Hogwarts - where he had put a photo of his parents. He watched them dancing happily in the magical photograph and sighed: "Mum, Dad, I wish you were alive. I want to have a real family I hope my friends will write to me," he looked at the clock, "it's my birthday today."

Harry was deep in thought, when he heard a knock on his window. He stood up and opened it. Errol – the Weasley's family owl flew inside carrying parcel – it flew into the room and fell on his bed. Harry raised an eyebrow at the owl and freed it from its burden. He looked through his trunk for an owl treat and gave it to Errol. The Weasleys sent him sweets, a cake and a Quidditch book for his birthday. Ron wrote he couldn't wait to see him again and that his family was going to Egypt for the next four weeks. Harry groaned, he had hoped, he could stay at the Burrow again this summer – bad luck.

Being exhausted, Harry finally fell asleep. He had barely slept, when he heard a loud banging noise and uncle Vernon screaming: "**POTTER -** **Get up you lazy freak. You'll make breakfast now."**

Harry groaned and stood up. It was his birthday, for god's sake. Harry opened the door. Uncle Vernon stood there and looked at him: "My sister Marge is staying here for the next week, I don't want any funny business, while she is here." He looked at Harry's head with distaste: "And wash your hair, it looks like you haven't washed it for a week. What did you do to your face anyway – you look different."

Harry arched an eyebrow at his uncle. Was he mad? It's normal that your appearance changes when you grow up. He shrugged and decided to ignore his uncle's comments. He went to the bathroom and took a shower. He was looking at his reflection in the mirror, when he heard his aunt screeching: "Boy, hurry up. Make breakfast, Dudley will be out of bed soon:" Harry had no time to look at the changes in his appearance, left the bathroom in a hurry and rushed downstairs into the kitchen.

Petunia Dursley sat at the table, while Harry was preparing the breakfast for her and her family. She looked at the boy and shook her head: "What on earth did you do to your hair and face? You look different. Your hair is darker and lank and you seem to be even lankier than you were."

Harry shook his head: "I didn't do anything."

Vernon Dursley appeared in the kitchen and sat down. He looked at Harry: "You'll sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, while Marge is visiting us – she'll use Duddley second bedroom."

Harry suppressed a groan and nodded. This summer couldn't become any worse, could it? He had slept in that cupboard for years, but he had grown almost 7 inches compared to last summer and feared how he would fit in the cupboard with all his stuff. He had always been small for his age, but he had now an almost average size for a thirteen year old boy. He still looked smaller, because he had to wear the hand-me-down clothes of the elephant-baby Dudley. Harry shook his head, it was unfair to compare Dudley with an elephant – it wasn't necessary to insult those animals.

"Boy", uncle Vernon's voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts. "You'll clean the house, while we are going shopping and when we pick Marge up at the station."

"Yes, sir" Harry said nodding.

"You'll behave, while my sister is here. You know what will happen, if you don't obey me", Vernon told Harry in a dangerous voice.

00000

The day passed in a blur. Harry's body ached – apparently the changes in his appearance hadn't been finished yet. He groaned the combination of his physical changes and his household chores were taking their toll. Every movement hurt. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry out, but he didn't want his relatives to know how weak he felt.

After cleaning the house, Harry sat down on the couch. When he heard a commotion he sprang up. The Dursleys were back, and they had brought Aunt Marge with them. She brought her favourite dog and loads of presents for Dudley. The dog stormed into the living room and barked at Harry.

Uncle Vernon called: "Potter, put Marge's luggage into Dudley's second bedroom. Then come back down and help Petunia cooking dinner."

Harry hurried to follow his uncle's instructions, his body hurt badly enough, he didn't need a beating for not obeying. Harry was almost sure, that Dumbledore hated him, because had insisted that Harry returned to his relatives the second year in a row. He shook his head and went back down into the kitchen.

When they finished making dinner, Aunt Marge insisted that Harry joined the family eating.

Aunt Marge closely watched Harry before saying: "Vernon, where do you sent the boy again?"

"St. Brutus, it's a school for very bad cases mostly young criminals."

Marge nodded: "The boy looks different from the last time I saw him. He likes getting in trouble, doesn't he? But you can't expect anything better with bad parents."

Harry cried out angrily: "My parents were good people!"

Uncle Vernon shook his head: "His father was a drunk and his mother a slut. You can't expect anything better. He sleeps in the cupboard, while you are here, Marge – he is used to being incarcerated anyway."

Harry narrowed his eyes: "Of course I'm used to being incarcerated – you've locked me in that stupid cupboard since I was a toddler. If anyone is a bad person here, it would be you not me."

Aunt Marge swapped the back of Harry's head: "You should be thankful boy. My brother is taking good care of you. If I had found you on my doorstep, I would have put you in an orphanage right away."

Harry snorted: "Enough. I can't take it any more. All of you constantly insult and beat me. You are the worst persons I know."

Harry felt his body tingle with magic. He didn't listen to his relatives any more – they were screaming at him and started beating him. He felt how his magic started to burn in his limbs. He stood up and stretched. The magical power in his body became stronger and stronger – he felt that he was going to explode. He closed his eyes and heard a loud explosion around him. When he opened his eyes again, the living room was no more. His relatives lay there limb and lifeless. The furniture had burst into flames, as well as the family pictures.

Harry hurried out of the room. He took his stuff out of the cupboard and left the Dursley's house for good. He wouldn't return. Everybody had told him how much his appearance had changed today – he would start a new life. He didn't want to be Harry Potter any more. He had somehow to convince Professor Dumbledore that he would be safe somewhere else, if he had a new identity. He ran away from number four Privet Drive as fast as he could. He stopped first, when he arrived at the market place. How would he get to London? He sat down on his trunk and breathed deeply.

Suddenly a huge bus stopped in front of him. The door opened and the conductor said: "Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency transport for the lost witch or wizard."


	3. Chapter 2 Knockturn Alley

A/N: The characters, Hogwarts and the world of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling

**The Truth behind your eyes**

**by RawenclawBabe**

**Chapter 2 Knockturn Alley**

Harry entered the Knight Bus and said: "I need to go to Knockturn Alley, that's in London." He had only thought about it for a second. He had erased his muggle relatives – at least he was pretty sure they were dead after the explosion. He was afraid what the Ministry of Magic would do to him. He had to disappear.

The conductor looked at him surprised: "Knockturn Alley, eh? That's not a safe place for a kid like you. Don't you mean Diagon Alley. What's your name by the way?"

Harry was nervous. He couldn't say his name, everybody knew Harry Potter: "Eh, yes I need to go to Knockturn Alley, I'll meet eh my eh uncle there. I'm eh James eh Evans by the way."

The conductor looked at him suspiciously: "Knockturn Alley it is. That's ten sickles."

Harry gave him the money and seated himself in the back of the bus. He was thinking – he would use his invisibly cloak to hide, when he arrived in Knockturn Alley. He needed money, so he would have to go to Gringotts and he needed an apothecary, he needed to buy ingredients – he wanted to brew healing and pain relief potions, because his whole body was aching.

The Knight Bus went fast. Sooner than Harry would have ever expected, they were in London. The next stop was the Leaky Cauldron. After that came Knockturn Alley. And Harry got off the bus.

When the bus was gone, Harry took out his invisibly cloak and put it on. He didn't want to be seen. Knockturn Alley was dark and dangerous compared to Diagon Alley. He had arrived here by accident last year, when he went to Diagon Alley with the Weasleys. He was nervous, but felt save under his cloak – nobody could see him. He looked around for a hiding place – he couldn't run away and check into a hotel. He had killed the Dursleys and would be thrown into prison, if he was found – that wasn't an option. He found the perfect hiding place in a neglected building next to _'Madame Rose's Maison Derrière'._ Well, there were some shady persons around – but he found an unused cellar for himself. He secured 'his' new place with wards – Dumbledore had explained that the Ministry only noticed magic in places, that was why under-age magic of children with magical parents was never detected – so his magic wouldn't be noticed in an all-magical neighbourhood.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus Snape hurried through Knockturn Alley. He was just having a bit of fun in _'Madame Rose's Maison Derrière' _with Lulu, when an owl from Dumbledore disturbed him. Apparently Harry Potter had destroyed his relatives house with accidental magic and the family was killed in that magical outburst. Potter was mysteriously disappeared. Unfortunately Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban at the same time and the Headmaster feared that he might be after Potter. Dumbledore wanted all teachers to look out for Potter. Snape didn't know where to begin looking for the boy. He still needed to get to the Apothecary – he needed some restricted ingredients, which were only available here. He used the summers for potion experiments in his home in Spinner's End. He really needed those month away from the school, Dumbledore and his students – especially Potter. He had already endured two years near the son of his arch-nemesis with the love of his life. The boy looked like James Potter, but he had Lily's eyes – those eyes always reminded him of her betrayal.

Severus Snape had no time to go to the Apothecary now. He had to see Dumbledore, who had summoned all teachers back to Hogwarts, because of the Potter issue. Severus paid Lulu and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. Severus hurried to the Headmaster's office, where Dumbledore and the other Heads of Houses were already waiting for him.

Professor Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling when he saw Severus entering: "Severus, my boy, I'm glad you managed to join us. This is a urgent meeting – Harry Potter has blown up his relatives house in Surrey and fled. We are currently unaware of his destination, but we need to find him – Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban prison and is after him."

Minerva McGonagal cleared her voice: "What do you mean by he 'has blown up his relatives House'?"

Albus Dumbledore took a deep breath, the twinkle was gone from his eyes: "Well, I'm not entirely sure but there was an outburst of magic – an explosion causing the death of Harry's relatives and the destruction of large parts of their house. The ministry isn't sure, what might have caused such an outburst – but the scene was horrible – the muggles will believe it was a gas explosion."

The Head of Gryffindor House gasped: "What happens to Harry? Will the ministry allow him to return to Hogwarts?"

The Headmaster nodded: "I'm quite sure – I had a meeting with the Wizengamot this evening, when the news came in, we all agree Potter's safety is essential for our world and he has to be here in Hogwarts as soon as possible as it is the only safe place for him now. He won't be expelled, because it was only a display of accidental magic. It is crucial, that we'll find him – I need you all to look for him."

Severus Snape snorted: "Perhaps he doesn't want to be found."

Professor Sprout looked at Snape in shock: "How can you say something like that, Severus? The poor boy must be devastated, he caused the accident, which extinguished all the family he had left."

Dumbledore looked at the two teachers angrily: "I don't need you to argue -you must find Harry Potter." He took a vial from his robe and showed it to the teachers. "When you find him, bring him here, he needs to take this potion. He was originally due to take it on his fourteenth birthday, but because of all the stress he had over the last years, the changes will appear sooner than expected and he needs to take this potion as soon as possible."

Severus looked at he Headmaster expectantly and arched an eyebrow. '_What kind of changes is the old man talking about? What kind of potion is this, I can't remember brewing anything like that for the Headmaster.' _But he didn't get the chance to take a further look at the potion, the Headmaster put the vial back into his robes.

Albus Dumbledore took a few mirrors out of his desk and handed each of the teachers one of them: "You will contact me through these mirrors, if you find any trace of Potter. You are dismissed."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A huge black dog arrived at the English coast near Ipswich. He was exhausted. He had swum almost two hundred hundred miles through the North Sea. Sirius Black ha escaped Azkaban – which was situated in the middle of the North Sea – in his Animagus form. He had been in prison for nearly twelve years. The Dementors warding the prison had nearly driven him into insanity. He had to find that traitorous rat – Peter Pettigrew was the reason of all his misery. He had betrayed the Potters to Lord Voldemort and though killing them. Sirius wanted revenge for his fate and for the death of his best friend James. He wanted to see his godson Harry again, who carried on James' legacy – he wanted his friend back and hoped the boy could be it.

Sirius Black wanted to find Harry Potter – he wanted his life back. He would kill Peter Pettigrew for his betrayal.


	4. Chapter 3 Hide and Seek

A/N: The characters, Hogwarts and the world of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling

**The Truth behind your eyes**

**by RawenclawBabe**

**Chapter 3 Hide and Seek**

Harry decided to stay low for the next few days. He only left his hiding place to get a little food – he didn't dare to go to Gringotts to take money out of his account. He used ingredients from his student potions kit to brew himself a simple healing draught and a pain potion. He didn't want to be found, and he was sure, that by now aurors and Dumbledore were looking for him.

After three days he decided to disguise and go to Gringotts to get money. He knew, that he would have to hide afterwards again, because he expected that the authorities would be informed about the withdrawal from his account. 'Polyjuice potion would be really handy,' Harry thought, as he transfigured a piece of parchment into a mirror. He wanted to disguise himself and hide his scar. He took a cap out of his trunk for his scar. Then he changed the form of his glasses. When he looked in the mirror, he realized how different his face looked. It was the first time he really looked at himself since the term in Hogwarts had ended – he hardly had time to wash himself at the Dursley's and even less to look in the mirror.

Harry was shocked, when he looked at himself – his nose was almost hawk-like, at least it was significantly smaller than Snape's, his hair was darker and lanky, but had now red highlights and his face seemed somehow longer and less child-like. With 5' 4'' he was still quite short for a boy of his age. He took his scratch-book out and looked at his photos – he looked completely different, he didn't look like his father at all any more – he looked almost like Snape. Harry shuddered. He felt his head aching, and his sight started to blur. He took a sip of pain potion and lay down again – he had to find a solution against his headaches. His sight changed – he would need new glasses. When he took of his glasses he realized, that he saw better without glasses now.

He put on his cap and left his hiding place – he didn't look like Harry Potter any more and the cap hid his scar. He had his Gringott's key in his pocket and hurried from Knockturn Alley to Diagon Alley. At Gringotts he asked for his vault number 687 and was accompanied by a Goblin to his vault. He decided to take a large amount of Galleons – he didn't know when he would get a chance to come here again without being arrested.

After he left Gringotts, Harry decided to go to the Apothecary to refill his potions kit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus Snape was angry. He had been looking for Harry bloody Potter for three days now. Dumbledore didn't want his teachers to give up looking for the boy. Damn the boy could be anywhere in Great Britain right now – how were they supposed to find him? He shook his head at that thought. He hadn't have a full night's sleep for days, Dumbledore expected them to look for the boy-who-lived-to-annoy-him 24/7. There had been a hint from Stan Stunpike,who picked up a boy with the Knight-Bus in Surrey, who left the bus in Knockturn Alley – a dangerous place for a teenage boy on his own. The boy's description didn't fit Potter, but he called himself "James Evans". Would Potter really be so stupid to use his father's given name with his mother's maiden name? If the boy was Potter, he would have quite a skill for glamour charms – which would be impressive for a thirteen-year-old. Severus knew, that Hagrid was looking for Potter in Knockturn Alley for two days now. The boy trusted the half-giant -they hoped Potter would trust Hagrid enough to follow him, if he found him.

Severus Snape helped searching Knockturn Alley at first. He walked through Diagon Alley right now. A friend at the ministry had him informed of a withdrawal of the Potter's account. He walked through Diagon Alley and decided, when he had to be there anyway, he could as well do something useful – he needed to buy potions ingredients. He stepped in the Apothecary. The only customer in there was an approximately twelve year old boy – Severus decided by the look of the boy. The boy almost fit Stunpike's description of James Evans – he didn't look like Harry Potter at all. He was even taller than the Potter boy, well, he hadn't seen the boy for over a month, so he could have grown -but about 4 inches? Severus shook his head – he didn't believe the boy could be Potter.

Harry noticed someone entering the Apothecary behind him. He felt someone watching him. After a few moment he couldn't stand it any longer – Harry turned around and facing his dreaded Potionmaster Severus Snape. His green eyes widened in shock. Green eyes locked onto black.

Severus looked into the emerald green eyes of the boy before him. He knew these eyes – Lily's eyes. He stared at the boy in shock. When he realized, that the boy was flinching nervously, he decided to take closer look at him. He had ebony-black hair with some red highlights, an almost hawk-like nose – though it wasn't as big as Severus' own, an angular face and those amazing green eyes. If it was Potter, why would he use glamours to look like his most hated teacher and why wouldn't he use a glamour for his eyes? Perhaps green eyes weren't uncommon, were they? Severus tried to consider the possibility, that those eyes weren't related to Lily somehow. When the boy hurried to get out of the shop after buying everything he needed, Severus secretly placed a tracking charm on him as he passed. He wanted to look for the boy later – he could be Lily's son after all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry hurried to get out of the Apothecary. He hadn't expected to meet Professor Snape here. He had seen a strange emotion flicker through the teachers eyes, when their eyes locked – recognition. Did Snape know who he was? He had to get back to his hiding place – he needed to stay low for the next few days. He definitely didn't want to meet Snape again – Harry shuddered at that thought. He usually wouldn't believe, that he ever left his dark, gloomy and creepy dungeons. Harry definitely didn't like the greasy git Snape. He didn't like seeing him at Hogwarts and he didn't want to meet him anywhere else.

Harry went around a corner and put on his invisibility cloak. Without being seen he returned to his hiding place in Knockturn Alley. Once he was inside, he warded it and felt a little safer. He took his potions and decided to lie down. He was exhausted, the changes in his appearance took their toll. His body was working hard, it changed and grew – he needed to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus Snape used the tracking charm to locate the boy. He walked through Knockturn Alley and went into the house were Potter was hidden. In the cellar he found a small heavily warded area. He breeched the ward and found the sleeping boy. Could the boy be Potter?

Severus watched the sleeping boy and decided to find out, who he was. He quickly cast: "_Identitas Revelis"._ The spell was supposed to show the persons name, when it was used. Letters appeared hovering over the boys body – but they didn't form a name. The spell didn't work on the boy. Who was he?

Severus shook his head. Something was definitely wrong with that boy. He decided to use a different spell – the boy seemed to have Lily's eyes after all. He waved his wand and spoke: "_Parentis Revelis"_. Letters appeared over the boys body again – this time they started to form names. First Severus read 'Lily Evans Potter' and beneath he read 'Severus Tobias Snape'. His eyes widened and he gasped in shock.

There definitely was something wrong about that boy – very wrong indeed. Severus Snape realized he had a son, a son who used to be Harry Potter.


	5. Chapter 4 Dark Secrets

A/N: The characters, Hogwarts and the world of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling

A/N: Warning this chapter contains an evil Albus Dumbledore. So if you like him don't read it.

**The Truth behind your eyes**

**by RawenclawBabe**

**Chapter 4 Dark Secrets**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts. A boy had been seen making a withdrawal from the Potter's vault. Albus shuddered, the description didn't fit Harry Potter, who looked like James Potter, but it fit a young version of Severus Snape.

Albus Dumbledore was angry. No one had caught the boy so far and if the description fit, the boy would change faster to his original form than expected. Harry had to drink the potion. When the changes in his physiology were complete, his magic would change as well. The potion changing his appearance was also a very strong magic damper – the only reason why the boy was allowed to live.

Albus Dumbledore was very proud of himself, for the last two years he had the trust and the control over the heir of the four founder's of Hogwarts and of Merlin himself. The connection to Merlin was very special, his father and mother were both descendants of Merlin – their lines had been separated for over a thousand years and were combined again in one child – Harry.

Lily Evans hadn't been muggleborn – she believed it though – Dumbledore had taken her from her parents and placed her in a muggle family. Truth be told she was a descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Helga Huffelpuff. He had also used a potion to dampen her magic, it was the only possibility to cast a successful _Imperius curse _on her. She didn't want to marry James Potter – she loathed him – but Dumbledore wanted them to be Gryffindor's_ Golden Couple_. It got even worse, when he wanted her to have sex with Potter, he needed to dose her with a love and a lust potion to get her to sleep with James. It had been easier to get her to walk out on Severus. The woman died believing, that she was a slut, who had sexual relationships with two men at the same time.

Albus Dumbledore was the only wizard who knew, that only Severus Snape could be the father of 'Harry Potter'. He had altered Lily's memory – she had really believed, that she had slept wit both of them when Harry was conceived. He had used her fear of Lord Voldemort and the Death Eater's to separate her and Severus further – he used him as a spy and knew, Lily would leave him, if she saw the Dark Mark. Everything fit perfectly. All three of them were his pawns. Two sacrificed, one new was born – Harry was only a pawn in the game Albus Dumbledore played.

Albus Dumbledore smirked. He had played with Severus Snape's life since before he was born. Eileen Prince had been a shy and intelligent girl. Trough her mother she was a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, though she ended in Slytherin like everyone in the Prince family. The Prince family was an old, bigot pure-blood family. They were proud to be descendants of Merlin himself. Augustus Octavian Prince almost went mad, when his daughter had an affair with a half-blood, who was Slytherin though – Tom Marvolo Riddle. He had altered Eileen's memory and had made her marry some stupid muggle, Tobias Snape – Albus Dumbledore was the only person who knew, that Severus Snape was the son of Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort and a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazaar Slytherin and of Merlin himself. It had really been necessary to dampen his powers as soon as possible, Severus was born to be one of the most powerful wizards of the world. Eileen's family broke off the contact, when she married a muggle.

Albus hoped to strengthen the connection between Muggle and Wizarding world, if there were more relationships between muggles and wizards. He believed growing up in the Muggle World was good for Severus, Lily and Harry – he needed believers for his cause to unite wizards and muggles and ending the secrecy in which the Magical World existed.

'_Pity_,' Albus thought, '_Tom doesn't know, that he went after his own grandson on the 31__st__ of October 1981. I have his son and grandson, he doesn't know about fighting against him. And I've dampened their powers. Lord Voldemort really hopes, that he will some day be able to beat me."_ He just started laughing. Harry would die vanquishing his grandfather the Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore, fighter for the light, would be the hero of the Wizarding World.

Albus Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard in the world and he didn't like competition. He had done everything necessary to stay the most powerful wizard alive – he had dampened the magic of Lily Evans, Severus Snape and of their child 'Harry Potter'. He was powerful, but he couldn't compete against descendants of Merlin himself, when, if they achieved adulthood with all of their powers, hence he had to dampen their magic in their early childhood.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The floo-network was activated and the head of Molly Weasley appeared: "Albus, it's Molly, can I step through?"

Albus Dumbledore looked to the fireplace and said: "Yes, Molly dear, come over, I need to talk to you in person, without being overheard."

Molly Weasley stepped out of the fireplace and said to Dumbledore: "We returned from Egypt right away, when we got your owl that Harry is missing We want to help you finding him, Ron gained his trust in their first two years in Hogwarts. He likes our family since he was in the Burrow last summer."

Dumbledore smiled at Mrs. Weasley and nodded: "Molly, you and Arthur are among the most trustworthy follower's of our cause. Your husband is fascinated by muggles and your youngest son is a good lad and the best friend of Harry Potter. This friendship ensured Harry becoming Gryffindor. I want your family to find Harry and I trust you enough to give him this elixir." He showed her the potion vial, he had prepared for Harry. "I'll send Severus a message, that he is allowed to return to his research, I don't want him to meet the boy, when his physical changes are too advanced – he could recognize him for who he truly is."

"And who is the boy?" Molly asked surprised.

"The boy is supposed to become the new Merlin. He is the true heir of Merlin, he is a descendant of Merlin and of the four founder's of Hogwarts. There is a prophecy that he is the Chosen One, who will truly separate our world from the muggles, to save our existence from extinction. The pure-bloods think he will ensure their way of life. While we want to learn from the muggles - their technologies and their way of life. Change ensures our survival."

Molly Weasley nodded: "Albus you know, my whole family is on your side and we will do everything to find Harry and to help you."

Albus eyes twinkled and smiled: "Thank you Molly. Your family is very supportive and our cause needs all the help it can get. Good luck. Inform me, if you find Potter. Good bye."

Molly answered: "Of course, Albus. We'll owl you as soon as we have news about Harry. Bye."

With these words Molly Weasley stepped into the fireplace, threw floo-powder in it and travelled back home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The two-way-mirror in Severus Snape's pocket started buzzing. He put the hood of his cloak over his head, put out the light and answered the call. "Albus how can I help you?"

The picture of Albus Dumbledore appeared in the mirror: "Severus, my boy, I'm just calling you to tell you, that you can return to your research. We don't need your help any more."

Severus raised an eyebrow and asked: "Have you found the boy?"

Dumbledore shook his head and answered: "Not yet. But the Weasley's have returned from Egypt and we think, it would be better, if someone who likes the boy finds him."

"If you say so, Albus. I'll return home now. You can call me, if you need me again." With these words Severus closed the connection and put the mirror away. He looked back down at the boy. His son. Albus Dumbledore didn't want him to know, that 'Harry Potter' was his son. He had to protect the boy. He took the boys things and apparated with the sleeping boy and his things to his house.

Severus Snape put the boy down on the bed in his guest bedroom and put his trunk next to the bed. He looked down at the boy and didn't know, what he felt. For thirteen years he had believed Lily had left him and given birth to the son of James Potter, but the boy lying there in front of him was his son. '_Albus mustn't get my son again,_' he thought._ 'He doesn't anyone to know who the boy truly is. But why? There must be something special about him – but how?- he is Lily's and my son, what is so special about us? I'll brew an ancestry potion for him and me, then we'll know the truth.'_

Severus placed a ward next to the boy, to be informed when he woke up. Then he left the guest bedroom and went down to his potion lab in the cellar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I hope, you'll forgive me, but I've decided against bashing Lily – she is just a victim of Dumbledore's machinations.


	6. Chapter 5 Realisations

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

A/N: Sorry this isn't a real update, I've edited this chapter: There are a few minor changes, e.g. I've changed the given name of Lily's father, because he has a different one in some of the later chapters. I'm sorry – it's not the best idea to edit a random chapter in the middle of a story – but I had to do it. (I couldn't cope with one person being named William Prewett and Diogenes Prewett – his complete name is now: Diogenes William Prewett)

**The Truth behind your eyes**

**by RawenclawBabe**

**Chapter 5 Realisations **

Severus Snape was in is potions lab. He couldn't really concentrate on his brewing, because he was thinking about the young boy in his guest bedroom. He was brewing a large batch of paternity potion – he wanted to be able to double-check the test if necessary. He wanted to know the truth. He was well aware, that his boss Dumbledore didn't want him to have this information. Severus was pretty sure, that Dumbledore knew the truth about the boy. He was also aware of the changes in 'Potter's' physiology - the boy didn't look like James Potter any more. Now he looked like a mixture of Severus Snape and Lily Evans. He was sure Dumbledore's potion was to insure that Potter looked like Potter again.

Something was wrong. Dumbledore tried to hide something important. Severus shook his head. Why didn't Dumbledore allow him to know the truth?

00000

Harry woke with a start. The first thing he realised was that he wasn't in his hide-away any more. He lay in a comfortable bed in a room he didn't know. He opened his eyes and saw his trunk standing next to the bed.

Someone had found him. Harry's eyes grew wide. He stood up and took his wand from his sleeve. Carefully he went to the door and listened. When he heard nothing, he quietly opened the door. He saw a dark corridor.

00000

Severus was alerted by one of his wards that the boy was up and had opened the door of the guest bedroom. The boy was up and he had to talk to him. What was he to say? He took his cauldron off the fire and went upstairs.

Severus saw Harry standing in the first floor corridor. Silently he went to him, when he stood next the boy he said: "Hello. I see you are up."

Harry flinched. He looked up at Severus Snape in shock: "Pro... Pro... Professor Snape, sir. Where am I? What are you doing here? How have you found me? Where is Professor Dumbledore?"

Severus looked down at the boy; he looked in those emerald green eyes that were exactly like Lily's. How should he address the boy? He cleared his voice and said: "You are in my house. I've found you in Knockturn Alley. Dumbledore has sent all the teachers out to look for you."

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Snape: "Why am I here, when Dumbledore wants me?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy, they looked quite similar now: "Right after I found you, I got a message from Dumbledore, that he doesn't want ME to find YOU. And I want to figure out why."

Harry looked sceptical: "Why."

Severus raised his wand "That is why", he moved it over Harry and said: "_Parentis revelis_".

Right in front of Harry's face the names Lily Evans and Severus Snape.

Harry gasped and looked at the glowing letters in shock. He looked questioning into Severus' black eyes. The man only nodded.

Severus took a deep breath: "I used the spell on you, when _Identitas revelis_ didn't work. When I saw that you are my son, I couldn't take you to Dumbledore, he wants to hide who you are. We need to find the truth. I've brewed some ancestry potions that we can find out our true heritage."

"But... you hate me..." Harry said with broken voice, he was almost crying.

Severus looked at the boy pensive: "I didn't really hate you. I loathed the idea of your existence, because you were supposed to be mine, but you looked like James Potter. Lily was the love of my life. She left me in December 1979. Then she married Potter in February and got you in July. I was desperate. You only had her eyes. Every time I saw you, I hurt, seeing her eyes in Potter's face was too much. I couldn't stand it. I don't hate you. I am sorry. I hope you'll someday forgive me for how I've treated you."

"But... I don't understand. I seem to be your son. Why did she leave you, if she was pregnant with your child?"

Severus tool a deep breath: "I don't know either. But I want to find out. I've a potions lab in the cellar. I've brewed an ancestry potion. I want to know the truth. I think we need to be careful about Dumbledore. I think he convinced Lily to leave me, because he needed me as spy. Something is definitely foul. Dumbledore is hiding something."

"But why would Dumbledore hide something? I've trusted him since I came to Hogwarts. He sent Hagrid with my Hogwarts letter - my relatives didn't want me to read." Harry seemed to be afraid of losing one of the people he trusted most in the world.

Severus raised an eyebrow: "Dumbledore sent you to live with the Dursleys in first place. But let's go downstairs. I'll need a bit of your blood for the potion."

Harry nodded and followed Severus downstairs into the potions lab. The lab was located in the cellar of the house and they had to get through the kitchen. It was a completely equipped potions-lab. There were cupboards full of potions ingredients and boards full of vials. There was a rather large collection of tools and several different cauldrons stood at the wall. In the middle of the room was a large stone working table. There stood the cauldron with the freshly brewed potion. The potion was silver and its surface looked almost like a mirror.

Severus took some vials from a board filled them with the finished ancestry potion. He looked at the boy and told him: "We need to add five drops of your blood to the potion. Then we pour the potion on a piece of parchment and wait for your family tree to appear." He took out a silver knife and asked the boy: "Do you want to cut your finger yourself or do you want me to do it?"

Harry looked at him scared: "Can you do it, please?"

Harry closed his eyes and held out his left hand. He was shaking. Severus took the boy's hand in his on hand and used the knife to cut into Harry's thumb. He took the vial and pressed the fingers until five drops of blood fell into the vial. Harry opened his eyes again and looked at the potion. The blood swirled through the silver potion which turned crimson red almost immediately. Harry gasped in surprise.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy: "After two years potions classes Hogwarts one might think, you shouldn't be surprised, if a potion changes its colour, when an additional ingredient is added."

Harry only shrugged in response.

Severus shook his head. He took a new piece of parchment out of a cupboard and showed it to Harry. The parchment was unblemished. He used his wand to check, if it was also magically clear and put it on the table afterwards. He poured the content of the vial on the parchment. There was now a large crimson stain in the middle.

They watched. The stain started to disappear. There appeared letters and lines on the parchment instead. At the bottom it read '_Harry James Evans Potter Snape'._

Right above Harry's name the names _'Lily Athena Evans Potter McGonagal Prewett' _and '_Severus Tobias Marvolo Prince Snape Riddle_' appeared. Severus looked at the names in shock. He looked at the next generation and read '_Eileen Diana Prince Malfoy' _and '_Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt'._

"Oh, shit," Harry exclaimed, "Tom Marvolo Riddle is Lord Voldemort, his diary told me last term in the Chamber of Secrets. According to this he is your father and my grandfather. And we are related to the Malfoy's as well. Apparently a Diana Lucretia Malfoy married Augustus Octavian Prince."

"Language Harry – damn you are right. The Dark Lord is my father. But look at your mother's side – Lily was a pure-blood. Her biological mother was Minerva McGonagall and her father Diogenes William Prewett – that was Molly Weasley's uncle."

They watched the parchment and saw the names generation after generation appear. The line of Tom Riddle went up to Salazar Slytherin. The Prince line showed Rowena Ravenclaw. The Prewetts descended from Helga Hufflepuff and the McGonagals, who were closely related to the Weasleys as well, came from Godric Gryffindor.

Severus looked at his son's family tree and shook his head: "I'm the descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Lily was the descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff." He looked into Harry's eyes: "It is hard to believe, but you seem to be the Heir of Hogwarts, you have the blood of all founders in your veins."

Harry looked at Severus sceptically: "But if you are the son of Lord Voldemort, you must be a Parselmouth, too."

Severus looked at the boy pensive. He took out his wand and cast a few diagnostic spells – first on himself then on Harry. After a few minutes he said: "Large amounts of our magical abilities have been blocked. I'll brew a potion, that'll remove the blockage. We should have both inherited Rowena's Seer Gift. I've never shown any talent for Divination so far. You have even more powers. All four founders were descendants of Merlin himself - you are the True Heir of Merlin, as you reunite all families, who came from him. You are born to be the most powerful wizard of our time."

Harry gasped: "But I thought mum was muggleborn."

Severus snorted: "It's obvious. Someone doesn't want you to know. Your mother - the heir of Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff - was taken from her parents and raised by a muggle family."

A sudden realization struck Harry: "But Dumbledore told me I had to stay with my muggle relatives because of the blood-wards that connect my mother and my aunt. Petunia Dursley isn't my real aunt. I was raised by those horrible muggles, because of non-existent wards. It was all a lie! Why does Dumbledore want me to live with my abusive relatives?"

Severus looked at the desperate boy: "For the same reason I had to grow up with an abusive father, well, stepfather. Dumbledore is a meddling old fool. But I would have never thought that he destroys families, before they even exist. The Dark Lord never knew that he fathered me. He didn't know that he tried to kill his own grandson when he attacked you."

Harry looked into his father's eyes: "What do we do? I can't return to Hogwarts as Harry Potter. We need to unleash our powers and to find out the whole truth. Who destroyed the life of our family? Who destroyed all those people?"

Severus nodded: "You'll need a new identity. Dumbledore seems to know that you are my and Lily's son. I have an idea. I have to call an old acquaintance. I think she can help us. But first I brew the potion to remove our power blockages."

00000

Albus Dumbledore was angry. There still was no sign of Harry Potter. His spies didn't know where to look any more. The boy would look like Severus Snape by now and he couldn't allow that man to know the truth. He had defeated Gellert Grindelwald. They had been lovers, but Gellert didn't want to submit to him. He was the most powerful wizard alive.

And he definitely didn't want to lose against a mere boy his father and his grandfather. Luckily the boy had vanquished his own grandfather, and the three of them didn't even know they were related. The True Heir of Merlin was supposed to bring a new order to the Wizarding World, an order Dumbledore couldn't accept. A peaceful world wouldn't need heroes like him. Heroes needed enemies. After he had defeated Grindelwald, he established Tom Riddle as new Dark Lord to have an opponent.

Dumbledore had separated Tom from the love of his life Eileen Prince. To bad that Severus was already conceived, he didn't really want the Ravenclaw-Slytherin Heir to be born. Tom didn't even know about his son.

Later he separated Severus and Lily. Again it was too late. Lily was already pregnant with Harry, who was the True Heir of Merlin and who would become the most powerful wizard of his time.

Dumbledore shook his head. They had to find the boy. He needed him as pawn, when Tom reappeared. Harry was supposed to kill his grandfather.

Dumbledore still needed the boy. He smirked. He would stay the most powerful wizard as long as he lived. Heir of Merlin should be damned. He had blocked the boy's powers anyway – the Heir of Merlin would never gain his full powers, if everything went according to plan.


	7. Chapter 6 Acquittance

A/N: The characters, Hogwarts and the world of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling

A/N:

Peruser: If I'm not completely mistaken, all pure-blood wizard families are somehow related anyway. The Weasleys are 'blood-traitors' because of Arthur's affinity for muggles.

**The Truth behind your eyes**

**by RawenclawBabe**

**Chapter 6 Acquittance**

After setting up a cauldron, Severus left Harry to look after the potion and went to his bedroom. He took a mirror out off the drawer. He looked at it. It was a standard two-way-mirror,it was only connected to one other mirror. He really needed help and he had an idea. He could only hope that his acquittance would agree.

Severus activated the mirror and waited for a few moments. The picture of a twelve year old girl appeared. The girl had long black hair and astonishing ice-blue eyes.

"Daddy, I didn't expect you to call so soon," the girl told him smiling.

Severus cleared his throat and said: "Helena darling, I need to talk to your mother. Could you take the mirror to Bibiana, please?"

The girl nodded: "Of course, I'll look for mama." She stood up and left the room carrying the mirror

"Mama, Daddy möchte mit dir sprechen. Wo bist du?" Severus heard his daughter calling for her mother. The girl looked at the mirror again and said: "When will you two come and visit us? I can't wait to meet my half-brother Harry. Does he already have an idea for his new name?"

Severus looked at the girl surprised: "How on earth do you know about Harry?"

"I have the sight, Daddy. It's getting stronger since I've reached puberty."

Suddenly he heard a voice in the background. "Helena. Was ist denn los?" Bibiana appeared behind Helena in the mirror. Bibiana had the same blue eyes as Helena, but she was blonde.

"Mama, Daddy will mit dir reden. Er möchte mit Harry vorbeikommen." Severus was taken aback. He hadn't even told his daughter why he was calling, but she knew.

Bibiana took the mirror from her daughter Helena, looked at it and said: "Hello Severus. Helena said, you want to visit us with Harry."

Severus nodded and said: "I haven't even told her. How on earth does she know?"

Bibiana looked deep into his eyes and said: "It was to be expected. Helena has the sight – by the way, she has inherited it from you, you are the descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw and she was the greatest seer of her time."

Severus raised an eyebrow at Bibiana and asked: "What do you know about my heritage and why haven't you told me?"

Bibiana laughed and said: "Severus you know that Helena is a Kind der Walpurgisnacht. She was conceived during the rituals connected to the Hexentanz. It is custom to use an ancestry potion for every Kind der Walpurgisnacht, because they need to know their heritage. You are her father, and your heritage is part of her family tree. I thought, you knew your own heritage. I haven't told you, because you've never asked. But I'll show you Helena's family tree, when you come to visit us. You've promised to come this summer anyway."

Severus nodded: "Do you still want Helena to attend Hogwarts?"

Bibiana sighed: "She wants to attend Hogwarts. She wants to be closer to you. I won't have much time, I've told you, I'll marry in September. Helena said, you need my help. And something about your son Harry. I think we'd best talk about everything in person. Do you still have the portkey to my manor?" Severus nodded. And Bibiana continued: "Use it. I'll let the house elves prepare bedrooms for you and Harry. When you are here, we'll see how I can help you. When do you arrive?"

Severus took a deep breath: "I'm brewing a potion to remove our power blockages and we do have to pack. So I think, we'll come tomorrow evening."

Severus heard the sounds of a joyous Helena behind Bibiana through the mirror.

Bibiana nodded: "Okay. Everything will be prepared for you. Helena can't wait to see you again and to meet Harry. I'll call my father, he might be able to help with your power blockages. I think one potion might not suffice, when you want to have all your abilities back. Dumbledore is powerful and he doesn't like competition."

Severus looked at Bibiana surprised: "How do you know so much about Dumbledore?"

Bibiana raised an eyebrow and laughed: "He is the main reason why the British Wizarding World is so isolated in the Magical World. Almost every new decade he comes up with a new enemy, who endangers the freedom and the peace of the world. Honestly most European Magical Communities think Dumbledore is nuts and makes it all up. Most of my friends thing I'm mad, because I'll allow Helena to attend Hogwarts. They all say, if I don't want my daughter to go to school in Germany, she should attend Beauxbatons in France or the Scuola Magica in Rome. Nobody in their right mind, would send a child to Britain."

"But Hogwarts is the best magical school in the world," Severus told Bibiana.

Bibiana laughed: "A hundred years ago when Dumbledore and Grindelwald attended yes, but in the last decades no. But you only get the old editions of _The guide to magical Education_ in Britain. Dumbledore doesn't want you to know." I can show you the newest editions, I've got the American, the German, the Dutch, the Italian and the French Version at home. At the moment most of them agree that the Scuola Magica is the best magical school in the world. The students there even learn Etruscan and Roman magic. The school has one entire curriculum for ancient magic and comparative magic, where they research the influence of culture on magic. But I'll show you the books, when you are here."

Severus shook his head in disbelief: "I don't know how to tell Dumbledore about Helena. She was conceived during Walpurgisnacht. And Dumbledore has banned all magical holidays from Hogwarts. It's forbidden to speak about Beltane, Samhain and all the other magical feasts. He won't accept that I participated in a feast like that."

Bibiana smirked: "He has to accept it. He should be glad to get a foreign student for Hogwarts at all. We might even find a solution for Harry. I know why you ask me for help. We'll talk about that in person. And later you'll tell your boss about your children, who are supposed to attend Hogwarts. Bye Severus, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Bibiana, we'll arrive tomorrow evening." Severus closed the connection and shook his head. Bibiana had known his heritage all along and never told him. They had been friends for thirteen years and she had never thought it necessary to tell him.

Severus had been desperate when he heard, that Lily had married James Potter. He couldn't stand being at home any more, because everything reminded him of her. He decided to travel. He had just finished his potions mastery and wanted to see the world. He decided to start with Europe though. He had nothing left. He travelled through Europe to research the differences in Potions in the different countries. There were small differences between the magic according to language, history, culture and tradition. Severus wanted to learn from these differences.

_~Flashback~_

_Severus travelled through Germany in April 1980. He met a young witch named Bibiana Reichenbach, who travelled together with some friends. They were on their way to the Harz mountains. German witches had celebrated the Walpurgisnacht there for centuries. In the Walpurgisnacht the Hexentanz was the traditional magical ritual celebrated in the night of the 30st of April to the first of May. Witches celebrated that night on the Blocksberg or Brocken, which was a mountain in the Harz mountains. The preparations for the feast on the night of the thirstiest of April started at the beginning of the month. Potions had to be prepared. New brooms had to be made. Severus was fascinated by the potions that were specially made just for that one night._

_Bibiana had a charming personality, she was a beautiful blonde and blue-eyed witch. She convinced Severus to join them for their celebration. She was attracted to the dark English wizard. They talked to each other and realized, that they both loved the fine art of potions making. Sometimes she reminded him of Lily. The two women were different but also alike. They both had very warm and caring personalities. They both loved to laugh. When Severus was with Bibiana he didn't think about Lily all the time. She was so much fun._

_Severus and Bibiana didn't fall in love with each other, but they became really close friends. But the whole month they were working together, there was always a sexual tension between them. Bibiana knew this tension came from brewing of the Wapugisnachttränke, these potions strengthened desire and lust. The celebrations were always very sexual, it was custom for young witches to take a wizard as lover for that night, as children conceived during these celebrations were said to be extraordinary powerful._

_It was a tradition among German pure-blood witches to conceive a child during the rituals of the Walpurgisnacht before they were getting married. These children were very special, and although they were always born out of wedlock, they were very respected in the Wizarding World. For many centuries muggleborn witches and wizards had difficulties to understand the concept of the Kinder der Walpurgisnacht. They were raised in a traditional Christian Muggle Society and couldn't accept the number of children who were born out of wedlock in the Wizarding World. Most of the times it took at least two generations in the Wizarding World for witches and wizards to participate in these rituals._

_These moral reasons, that kept most muggleborns from the participation in the Walpurgisnacht rituals, were also the main reason for the lack of muggleborn students at the 'Blocksberg Magieschule für Hexen und Hexenmeister'. Especially the classes about sexual rituals and blood magic were against the religious beliefs of most muggleborns. So they avoided attending the school. Since the publication of the Hexenhammer the wizards and witches in Germany had difficulties to reach muggleborn witches and wizards at all. Most of them were frightened, when they first showed signs of accidental magic, they feared being prosecuted and tried to hide their abilities. _

_The lack of muggleborn members in the wizarding world led to inbreeding and the rituals during the Walpurgisnacht became even more important – there always were participants from all over the world – because the rituals ensured the genetic variety of the witches and wizards. Pure-blood squibs were unknown in the among German 'pure-blood' wizards, mainly because nobody truly tried to keep his bloodline 'pure'_

_When Bibiana first met Severus she knew. She felt his power and knew, that he was the right partner for the Walpurgisnacht Ritual. _

_On the evening of the 30st April 1980 they took their brooms and went to the Blocksberg. On the top of the mountain there was a huge fire. Hundreds of witches and wizards were there. Everyone was dancing around the fire. The air was buzzing with magic. Everybody was moving in trance. Witches and wizards found each other and became couples. Couples started to separate themselves from the crowd. They began snogging and disrobing each other. There were witches and wizard copulating on rocks and under trees. There was only the magic of the moment. Lust was magic, magic was lust. Nobody was able to think straight any more. For the moment nothing else existed any more. None of the couples even realized, that they weren't alone on the mountain. They were alone. Nothing else existed._

_Severus and Bibiana were dancing. She kissed him. She wanted to feel his power. She wanted the magic to flow between them. He kissed her back. The kisses became more and more heated. They wanted to be close. They needed each other. They kissed and their tongues battled each other. His dark eyes locked with her ice-blue ones. He saw heat and lust. He felt her magic. He wanted to be close to her. They both wanted to become one._

_Severus stroked Bibiana's body. They were both still dressed. But she started to unbutton his robe. She wanted to feel him. They wanted to feel each other skin to skin. They were aroused. It was sexual and magical arousal. They felt the lust and the magic flowing between their bodies. They wanted to become one. The heat was almost unbearable. They hurried to take of their clothes, till they were finally naked. They felt each other. They were alone in the world. They got closer and closer, till they finally become one._

_~ End Flashback~_

Severus sat in his bedroom and looked at the mirror. He only could see his reflection now. He remembered the Walpurgisnacht with Bibiana. The conception of Helena. Their coupling had been magical. The magic of the feast intensified the lust. It had been unimaginable. He had to go back to Harry. He had to finish the potion and he needed to talk to the boy.

Severus went back down into the lab. Harry was still there watching the cauldron. The potion was now almost ready. They only needed to add a few more ingredients.

Severus cleared his voice and said to Harry: "I've called an old friend, we'll travel there tomorrow evening by portkey. She'll help us, to find a new identity for you."

Harry looked at Severus surprised and asked: "What is a portkey? How can your friend help us?"

Severus sighed: "A portkey is a magical travelling device. We use it and are transported to its destination. Bibiana can help us. She is a friend of mine and she has very good connections to the German Ministry of Magic. To be true, she and I have a daughter together, who is twelve. You'll learn all about our relationship tomorrow. Bibiana's father works for the Department of Demography and he'll get you a new birth certificate."

Harry raised an eyebrow and said: "So I'll have to pretend that I lived in Germany and I'll come to Hogwarts as an exchange student. But I don't even speak German."

Severus shrugged: "We'll find a solution. Bibiana has also promised me, to help us with our power blockages. So we'll both have our full powers soon."

_._

"What do we do about Voldemort?" Harry looked at Severus quizzically.

Severus sighed: "Honestly, I've no idea. We should talk to Helena, my daughter – your half-sister, she is quite a gifted seer, she might have an idea."

Severus added the next ingredient to the potion and told Harry: "The potion has to simmer for the next twelve hours. Let's get upstairs and eat something."

Harry and Severus went upstairs and had dinner. They talked the rest of the evening, to get to know each other.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Here are the translations for the German sentences and words:

Mama, Daddy möchte mit dir sprechen. Wo bist du? - Mama, Daddy wants to talk to you. Where are you?

Was ist denn los? - What has happened/ What is it?

Mama, Daddy will mit dir reden. Er möchte mit Harry vorbeikommen. - Mama, Daddy wants to talk to you. He wants to come here with Harry.

Kind der Walpurgisnacht – Child of the Walpurgisnacht (I don't know, if there is an English term for Walpurgisnacht)

Hexentanz – witches' dance

Wapugisnachttränke (Walpurgisnacht + Zaubertränke) – special potions for the Walpurgisnacht

Hexenhammer – Law book in Germany between the late 15th and the 18th century. The laws are about and for witches.

Kinder der Walpurgisnacht – Children of the Walpurgisnacht


	8. Chapter 7 Father and son

A/N: The characters, Hogwarts and the world of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling

**The Truth behind your eyes**

**by RawenclawBabe**

**Chapter 7 Father and son **

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was nervous. So much had happened the previous day and he didn't know what to make of it. The fearful potions master Severus Snape was is father. Lord Voldemort was his grandfather. Minerva McGonagal, his head of house, was his grandmother, the biological mother of his mother Lily Evans. He even had a sister – half-sister she had a different mother, but that didn't really matter. The day before yesterday he was an orphan, who had believed himself alone in the world. Now he knew he had a family. He had a father and a sister, who was anxious to meet him.

_'I only have to convince Lord Voldemort, that he is my grandfather and he mustn't kill me. He didn't even know he had a son and a grandson. It's weird. He must have loved Eileen Prince. Why did he leave her? Dumbledore told me how important love is? But why did he separate my parents?'_ Harry lay on his bed and was thinking. There was something wrong with Dumbledore's role in that story. But he still hadn't figured it out yet.

Harry shook his head. He didn't know what to make of it. Since he woke up yesterday, Snape had been nice. The mean bat from the dungeons actually treated him like a human being. It was unbelievable. Well, Snape was his father. He still had to learn how to cope with this information.

Suddenly he his father's voice roused him from his thoughts: "Harry, if you want to have any breakfast, you'd better get up NOW."

Harry flinched. He looked on the clock on the bedside table and realized it was already half past eight. He stood up and went to the door. When he opened it, he saw his father standing in the corridor.

"So you are awake," Severus looked at the boy. "You take a shower and get dressed, while I'll be preparing the breakfast. Come to the kitchen in twenty minutes."

Harry just nodded.

Severus raised his left eyebrow and told him: "I'd prefer a verbal answer, Harry."

Harry cleared his voice and said: "I'll be in the kitchen in twenty minutes, sir."

Severus looked at his son and told him: "You don't need to call me 'sir'. We aren't at school and I'm your father. You needn't call me dad or father. You could call me by my given name Severus. We must get closer in the next couple of weeks. You'll attend Hogwarts with Helena this year and she is calling me 'Daddy'."

Harry looked at him pensive. After a few seconds he shook his head and said: "I'm in the bathroom. I'll see you at breakfast, _father_." '_Great, now I sound like Malfoy.'_

Severus flinched at Harry's manner and his could use of the word 'father'. He went back into the kitchen and prepared breakfast.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Twenty minutes later Severus and Harry met in the kitchen. Severus had prepared a full English breakfast with eggs, bacon, tomatoes, baked beans, sausages and toast. He drank a large cup of coffee.

Severus looked at Harry: "I see you're dressed now. What do you want to drink? We've coffee, tea and pumpkin juice. Sit down and have something to eat."

Harry sat down and said: "I'll have a glass of pumpkin juice," and began to load food on his plate. He hadn't eaten much in the last month. He never had the chance to eat, while he stayed with his relatives. And when he was hiding, he only bought some food, because he rarely left his hiding spot. Harry started to eat. He was starved. The taste was great.

Severus watched the boy eating. Then he returned to eat his own breakfast. After a few minutes he said: "I've finished the potion. It will hopefully remove the blockages of our powers. We can try it when we've finished eating."

Harry nodded, but he didn't stop eating.

Severus raised an eyebrow and noticed: "You seem to be very hungry, Harry."

Harry swallowed and answered: "My relatives barely fed me and I hadn't much chance to buy food while I was in Knockturn Alley. You told me that Dumbledore had most of the teachers looking for me."

Severus nodded: "But I didn't tell him, that I found you. While I was at your hiding place, Dumbledore called me. He doesn't want me to look for you any more. He seems to know, that I'm your father, but he doesn't want us to know. He wants you to take a potion, that blocks your powers again and makes you look like James Potter."

Harry emptied his glass and said: "Yeah, he wants me to be a Potter-look-alike and he wants me to live with my horrible relatives, who never wanted me to go to Hogwarts. Without the help of the Weasleys, I wouldn't have returned to school last year. But he believes, that I'm safe with my relatives."

Severus shook his head: "Something is definitely wrong. You didn't know your true parentage. Neither did Lily know her heritage nor did I know my father. I'm sorry that you had to live with Petunia Dursley and her horrible family. I know her from our childhood, Lily and I had been friends since before we went to Hogwarts. Petunia was always jealous of Lily. She wrote to Dumbledore, because she wanted to come to Hogwarts, too. She was always a horrible person and it got even worse, when she started dating that brutal oaf Vernon. I can't understand, why Dumbledore put you with these people. They've always hated magic and everything connected with our world" He was smirking as he remembered, how envious Petunia always was, when he and Lily were together.

Harry burst into laughing, when he heard his father talk about his childhood with his mother and aunt Petunia. He was glad, that his father disliked the Dursleys as much as he. When he had calmed down again she started to tell: "They put me in the cupboard under the stairs for ten years. Even my Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard. I had to cook their breakfast, but wasn't allowed to eat properly. I only got Dudley's hand-me-downs, which were to large for me. I only wore rags. They burned my Hogwarts letters, till Hagrid delivered it in person."

Severus had difficulties to stay calm. He couldn't accept how the Dursleys had treated his son. He had never liked Petunia and her husband, but he loathed them now. They had abused Lily's only child. They had abused his son. He felt anger rise. He took a deep breath and cleared his voice: "If whey weren't already dead, I would kill them for everything they did to you."

Harry took a deep breath: "Thank you – Dad."

Severus took a deep breath and look deep into Harry's eyes: "I was abused by my father – stepfather Tobias Snape. He hated magic. He bet me and my mother. I had only rags for clothes, too. But at least I had my mother, who loved me."

Harry looked pensive and asked after a few moments: "Do you think, Dumbledore wanted us to grow up and be abused?"

Severus sighed: "One would think so. He wants us as pawns for his cause. We didn't have security in our childhood, that makes us vulnerable. He uses our vulnerability to influence us."

"But now we know the truth."

Severus nodded: "Yes, we know the truth. We have to redefine our roles in this game. I don't want to be Dumbledore's pawn any more. I want to be free. I want us to be free and I want us to be a family."

Harry smiled and nodded: "Me, too."

Severus smirked a bit and said: "I fear that will hardly be possible, while Dumbledore is still around. You know, my real father isn't truly dead."

Harry smirked: "He has tried to kill me three times. Why would Tom Riddle try to kill his own grandson?"

Severus snorted: "It's Dumbledore's fault, that he doesn't know about us – his son and grandson. If he learns about the whole story, he'll certainly want revenge, too. Even if it's a bit hard to imagine a murdering megalomaniac as loving father and grandfather, we'll find a solution together. "

"What do we do?" Harry questioned his father.

"We tidy the kitchen and afterwards we go down into my lab to take our potion." Severus answered.

Harry groaned. Severus raised an eyebrow in answer and looked at his son quizzically.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A huge black dog went through England. Sirius Black was on his way to Surrey. He used his animagus form, because it was public knowledge that he was fugitive by now. Magical and Muggle authorities were looking for him. He had to find Harry Potter. He wanted the boy to be safe.

Sirius had been desperate, when he saw a picture of the Weasley family with their pet rat Scabbers, who definitely was Wormtail, in the Daily Prophet. The traitor Peter Pettigrew slept in Harry's dorm at Hogwarts. His godson would never be safe, as long as this filthy traitor was near him.

Sirius had always loved his best friend James. There was a time, when they were more than just friends. But James always fancied Lily and she wasn't that kind of girl, who were into threesomes with them both. So when James finally got Lily, they only could be best friends and not more.

Sirius had been really surprised, when Lily and James became a couple. She got pregnant very quickly and they married. Dumbledore was very happy at their wedding, he never liked Lily dating Snivellius. Sirius and James enjoyed it greatly, when James snatched Lily away from their enemy Snape. They didn't want him to be happy or loved or anything. Snape was just a filthy death eater and Slytherin, who didn't deserve to live.

There was only one thing Sirius didn't understand. It had been Dumbledore's idea to use Wormtails as secret-keeper when the Potters went into hiding. He knew, Sirius hadn't betrayed his friends, but he did nothing to save him from Azkaban. Dumbledore knew, he was innocent, but he did nothing. There was something wrong about Dumbledore. If it hadn't been for Dumbledore, his best friend would have never been killed by Voldemort.

Could Dumbledore be worse than Lord Voldemort?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: To bad that Sirius and Severus hate each other ;-)


	9. Chapter 8 A new Family

A/N: The characters, Hogwarts and the world of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling

A/N: If the characters speak Parseltongue it will be written like this: #_speech_#

**The Truth behind your eyes**

**by RawenclawBabe**

**Chapter 8 A new Family**

Severus got the finished potion out of his lab and went into the living room. Harry was already sitting there on a couch.

Severus sat down opposite of his son and said: "I've brought the potion. When we take the potion, we need to rest for about two hours. Our bodies will have to adjust to our new powers. It will hurt."

Harry looked at his father and nodded. The potion couldn't possibly be worse than the physical changes he had gone through.

Severus looked at the boy pensive: "The potion might be worse for you. You are the heir of all for founders, who all had very special abilities. You already are a Parselmouth like Salazaar Slytherin. But Godric Gryffindor was a magical animagus. Rowena Ravenclaw a seer and Helga Hufflepuff a natural healer. You'll probably have all four abilities, if the potion works correctly."

Harry raised his eyebrows: "So you'll only get Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's abilities?"

Severus nodded: "But all our magical abilities will be enhanced. All of them were able to do wandless magic. They had also very powerful mind-magic abilities. I'm already a powerful occlumens and legilimens, but I might become more powerful."

Harry looked at Severus quizzically: "What's an occlumens and a legilimens?"

Severus took a deep breath: "Occlumancy and Legilimancy are very obscure magic. Legilimens is the ability to intrude into someone else's thoughts and his mind, whereas Occlumancy protects your mind against intrusion. Dumbledore and the Dark Lord are both strong Legilimens. It is very difficult to hide anything from them. I'll teach you Occlumancy. You must to be able to hide your former identity, if you want to return to Hogwarts."

Harry snorted: "Of course. I want revenge for all Dumbledore has destroyed – our family, mum's life, grandfather's life. We don't even know everything he has done yet. Minerva McGonagal was mum's mother, I bet she doesn't even know, that we are related. We need to find allies to destroy him before he meddles with somebody else's life."

Severus sighed: "All right, Harry. But we need to hide your identity. Bibiana will help us. But you need to be aware, that you'll have to be cautious. You won't be Harry Potter any more. You can't stay with your friends, because you mustn't tell them the truth. You'll be a completely new person. Different parents, different family, different history. You'll have to be a different you. You mustn't tell anybody. You'll be a new student and you must convince the sorting hat to put you in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are both you mother's ancestors and Dumbledore mustn't see any connection between you and them."

Harry started laughing: "You mean, I shouldn't sit under the sorting hat whispering 'not Slytherin' this time."

Severus looked at the boy surprised: "You did, did you?"

Harry shrugged and answered: "It wanted to put me in Slytherin originally. But I had met Malfoy and Ron. I didn't like Malfoy. And Hagrid and Ron had told me that Slytherins are evil. So I asked the hat for not putting me into Slytherin. You know the rest."

Severus shook his head, raised an eyebrow and said: "Indeed. That sounds quite Slytherin to me."

"Really? How so?," Harry looked at him expectantly.

Severus snorted: "Well, the sorting hat doesn't usually change its decisions. You need to be very cunning to convince it otherwise."

"Is that so?" Harry looked at his father sceptically.

"Yes, the hat is quite cunning itself. You need to be careful, if you ask it for anything. Sometimes it puts you exactly were you don't want to be. It can be quite cruel actually. You are a difficult case for the hat anyway, you would do well in every house. And if the founder's were to chose themselves, they would all want you, because you are related to all of them. But let's take the potion now."

Severus and Harry both drank a goblet of the potion and lay down on the sofas.

Harry felt his body being on fire. Magic flowed through his veins. He had a horrible headache and his vision blurred. He closed his eyes, he couldn't stand the daylight. His breath became faster – he needed air. He saw colours blurring, then everything went black. He lost his consciousness.

Severus felt his blood burning with magic. His vision blurred. He felt an incredible strength rise, his magic became stronger. He felt weak, so much magical power was flowing through his body. It was to much. He fainted.

Their bodies, minds and souls had to adjust to their new-found powers, that had been blocked since before they were born. It was to much for them to cope with their conscious minds. Their bodies had to adjust to their powers first.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A huge black dog arrived at number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging Surrey. The house was partially destroyed. Nobody lived there any more. The house didn't even have windows or a back door any more. There had been an enormous explosion.

Sirius Black went into the house and searched for any signs of Harry Potter. He smelled that the boy had once lived in the house. Especially the cupboard under the stairs reminded him strongly of his godson, but it had been twelve years since he had last smelled and seen the boy.

Sirius didn't dare to transform back into his human form. If he stayed in his animagus form much longer, he could forget that he even had a human form. He found no signs of the boy in the house any more. There were no pictures of Harry nothing. He must have taken his stuff and fled. He wasn't there any more and neither were his relatives.

Sirius stayed in one of the bedrooms for one night and the next day. There was still food in the house and he decided to stay. He was exhausted, he hadn't have a chance to rest properly since he escaped Azkaban. It wasn't good strolling around in broad daylight all the time anyway. He would leave by night.

He had almost three weeks left before the term at Hogwarts started again. He needed to get there. Wormtail was the pet-rat of the Weasley boy, who attended Hogwarts. He would kill this traitorous rat. At Hogwarts he would see Harry as well. Yes, he definitely would go to Hogwarts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus slowly regained his consciousness. He groaned. He remembered taking the potion and then everything went black. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the mantelpiece. Three hour had passed since they had taken the potion. He looked at Harry, who still lay unconscious on the couch. They looked so similar now. They had the same high cheekbones, the same facial structures and the boy was going to be tall. They had the same hands. Severus shook his head. It was hard to believe, that this boy resembled infamous James Potter just a few weeks ago.

Suddenly Severus' vision blurred. He didn't see the boy and the room any more. _He saw himself his son and his daughter in a graveyard. They stood around a huge cauldron. He could read the headstone of the grave – it said 'Tom Riddle'.A small creature was in the cauldron – the Dark Lord in his subhuman form, which had controlled Quirrell two years ago. Helena put a bone out of the grave in the cauldron and said: 'Bone of thy father'. He took a silver dagger and cut into his hand: 'Blood of thy son.' They put Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem and Slytherin's locket and ring and a destroyed diary in the cauldron, too. They chanted an ancient incantation together, before Harry finally said: 'All parts of thy soul shall be one again' Nagini went in the cauldron, too. A light erupted from Harry's forehead and flew into the cauldron. They all started chanting again until a flame erupted from the cauldron. In the middle stood Tom Marvolo Riddle back in his human form. They chanted another incantation, which was meant to heal a soul. Severus recognized that spell._

Severus was startled. A vision. They would revive the human Tom Marvolo Riddle. He had never seen him as human as in this vision. When he was a Death Eater Lord Voldemort had already made some Horcruxes and become quite inhuman. They had to reunite his soul – although one part seemed to be destroyed.

When Severus' vision focused again he saw Harry watching him.

"Is everything all right, dad?" Harry asked.

Severus took a deep breath and said: "I know now, what it means to be an heir of Rowena Ravenclaw – I had a vision about us reviving the Dark Lord and healing his soul."

"Wow, incredible. We should see, if you are able to speak Parseltongue, too." Harry took out his wand and said: "Serpensortia."

A black cobra appeared on the coffee table. Severus stared at the animal in shock. The snake just stared at him angrily.

Harry started speaking to the snake: #_You don't need to be afraid. My name issss Harry and thissss issss my fathsser_#

The snake turned to Harry: _# Hello ssspeaker my name is Sssasssia and I'm from India. Where are we?#_

Severus looked from Harry to the snake and back. He shook his head, he understood the snake. He was a Parselmouth. He cleared his voice and started: #_Hello Sssasssia my name issss Ssseverusss and we are in England.#_

The snake turned to Severus: # A_nothssser ssspeaker. Can you sssend me back home pleassse._#

Severus nodded, took his wand and said: "Vipera returna" The spell returned the snake to the place of its origin.

Severus looked at Harry, shook his head and said: "Don't conjure up any animals next time. We don't have to test all our powers instantly. I think it's hardly possible to test, if you have the sight anyway."

Harry nodded: "It's just easier to speak Parseltongue when a snake is present. So you obviously inherited Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's abilities. I can't voluntary test, if I have the sight, but can I somehow test, if I have Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's abilities?"

Severus shrugged: "Honestly, I have no idea. It's usually quite difficult to become an animagus, but it should be easier for you, because of your ancestry."

Suddenly Severus stood up and went to a drawer. He took a silver dagger out and cut into his hand. He went over to Harry, sat down next to him, showed him his and said: "Try to heal me."

Harry took his father's hand into his own hands. He took a deep breath and concentrated on the wound. He felt the magic flowing from his fingertips. His hands started to glow. The glow got over to Severus' hand. The wound started glowing and closing. After a few seconds the hand was healed. No sign of the wound was left.

Harry gasped: "That's incredible. I'd never believed it possible."

Severus nodded: "You truly are the heir of Helga Hufflepuff. This ability is incredible. You don't even need a wand or a spell for healing. But you need to be careful using it, it will drain your magical core. And it's a very rare gift, it'll draw attention to you, if you use it. Remember you can't be known as the heir of all four founders."

Harry nodded and said: "I won't use it at Hogwarts. And I won't try to become an animagus. It is to dangerous with Dumbledore around. He would figure out who I am."

Severus looked at the clock and said: "We should get our luggage ready. We'll travel to Bibiana and Helena in two hours. Have you ever travelled by portkey before, Harry?"

Harry shook his head: "No, I haven't."

Severus nodded: "It's okay, everything will be all right." He left the living room and went upstairs.

Harry thought he heard him mumbling about 'stupid muggles' and 'thrice-damned Petunia Dursley'. Harry pressed his lips together, he tried to keep from bursting out laughing. It was to funny to hear Severus Snape cursing under his breath.

Harry hurried upstairs. He went to his bedroom and looked through his trunk. He really had to buy new clothes. His school robes were to short now and the muggle clothes were rags anyway. He had to ask Severus to take him shopping. He looked through his books, and took out all books of Gilderoy Lockhart, that fraud wouldn't ever teach again anyway. He put them on an empty bookshelf. He took all clothes out of his trunk, that didn't fit in any form any more and put them in the corner of the room. He only left some basic clothes in the trunk, he couldn't walk around naked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At a quarter to five Severus knocked at the door to Harry's room, before he entered the room.

"Are you ready Harry?" Severus asked.

The boy nodded and answered: "Yes, I am."

Severus looked through the room and saw the pile of clothing lying in the corner. He raised an eyebrow and said: "We need to go shopping. You need proper clothing, I don't want my son to run around in rags. We'll buy clothes for you tomorrow. I'm sure Bibiana and Helena would love to accompany us. Are you ready to go?"

When Harry nodded, Severus took his trunk, shrank it and put it in a pocket of his robe. He took out a large bronze medallion, the portkey and said: "This is a portkey. We must both touch it. You may not let got of it before I tell you. When I activate it, It will transport us to Bibiana's manor. Have you understood what I've just told you, Harry?"

Harry nodded solemnly: "Yes, I have. I'm not stupid –_ Dad_. You mustn't talk to me like I'm a baby. I'm thirteen for god's sake."

Severus raised am eyebrow and said coldly: "Don't give me that cheek, young man. I'm your father after all."

Harry snorted angrily: "Yes, you are my father – for two days now. Don't even pretend, that you'd care. I've lived twelve years without parents, why should this change now?"

Severus took a deep breath. The boy's words hurt. It was difficult enough to find out the truth. He had known, that he was the boy's father for less than a week. A week ago he believed this boy to be James Potter's, his arch-nemesis' son. He cleared his voice and said: "I'm sorry Harry, I truly am. I only wanted to make sure, that you've understood everything."

Severus was holding out the portkey, waiting for Harry to touch it.

Harry touched the medallion and heard his father say "Portus."

Suddenly Harry felt like being sucked into a vacuum-cleaner. Everything around him blurred. He wasn't able to see clearly. A strange sensation.

Then suddenly the sensation ended. They were in a small room with a large fireplace. The room had a large entrance and one window.

The door burst open and a girl burst into the room. She ran over to Severus and hugged him. She was saying: "Daddy, I'm glad you are here. I'm so happy to see you." She stopped hugging her father and looked at Harry: "Hi, I'm Helena and you must be Harry. I'm happy to meet you." She hugged Harry as well.

Helena was as tall as Harry and had a slim figure. Her ice-blue eyes were sparkling happily at her father and brother, who were both looking at her. She had long black hair and a pale complexion.

Bibiana followed her daughter to the floo-room. The room allowed family-members and friends to apparate or portkey into the house. It had also the only fireplace in the house that allowed to step through. She stood in the doorway and saw Helena hugging Severus and Harry.

Bibiana cleared her voice and said: "Welcome Harry. Hello Severus, it's good to see you again. I see Helena has already greeted you." She went over to her guests and kissed Severus' cheeks. Then she hugged Harry. Harry went stiff, before he relaxed again. He wasn't used to being hugged. He didn't even know this woman.

Bibiana led go of Harry and said: "Let's go into the salon. My father is waiting there. He has everything prepared for Harry's new birth-certificate. You must only choose a new given name."

Bibiana left the floo-room and went to the salon. Harry, Severus and Helena followed her.

Fridericus Reichenbach was sitting in the salon of his daughter's manor. He was drinking a cup of coffee. His daughter Bibiana had just left the room to welcome her guests. He had a folder with documents of the German Ministry of Magic lying next to him. He was a wizard in his early seventies and was the next in line for the post of the German Chancellor of Magic. Bibiana had explained Harry's and Severus' situation to him and Helena came up with a solution. He had almost finished the new birth-certificate for Harry. Only the new name had to be added. Helena had the idea to make Harry her twin-brother.

Bibiana re-entered the salon. She was followed by Helena, Harry and Severus. Fridericus stood up and went over to Severus. He greeted the younger man with a handshake.

Bibiana cleared her voice and said: "Please sit down. We have to talk. Do you want anything to drink or eat – coffee, tea, pumpkin juice."

Severus looked at her: "I'd like a cup of tea, please."

Bibiana called a house-elf: "Milly, bring bitte Tee und Kürbissaft." A few moments later the house-elf appeared with the drinks.

The others had seated themselves meanwhile. Bibiana sat down as well and looked at Severus expectantly.

Severus cleared his voice and began to speak: "My son Harry used to be Harry Potter. We only recently uncovered his true parentage. Dumbledore doesn't want us to know the truth. We need your help to hide his true identity."

Helena started laughing. Severus and Harry looked at her in surprise. She said: "Daddy, I've already told them the whole story. We have already planned everything." She looked at her grandfather.

Fridericus took a piece of parchment out of his folder and handed it to Severus.

Severus read it, before he said: "The 18th of February 1981 is Helena's birthday. You want them to pretend to be twins. I had exactly the same idea."

Fridericus nodded and said: "You still have to choose a given name. I have a list with possible names here. You should try to find a name, that works in English and German, like Helena's. Harry will have to pretend to have lived in Germany so far after all."

Helena said: "We thought about Alexander, Sebastian, Julian, Thomas. Well, at least the names which came to my mind. But Opa has a list you can read before you make a decision."

Harry and Severus looked at her surprised. Harry cleared his voice and said: "I have to think about everything. I need to be alone a bit."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Translations:

Milly, bring bitte Tee und Kürbissaft – Milly bring tea and pumpkin juice, please.

Opa - grandpa


	10. Chapter 9 Decisions

A/N: The characters, Hogwarts and the world of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling

**The Truth behind your eyes**

**by RawenclawBabe**

**Chapter 9 Decisions **

Harry sat in his new bedroom in the Reichenbach family manor. He lay on the bed and looked at the ceiling. He was thinking. He had to chose a new name. He looked at the list, that Fridericus Reichenbach had given him, and tried to make a decision. _'Alexander – maybe Sebastian. Sebastian Harald Snape-Reichenbach – well that would be quite a long name. Alexander Harald Snape-Reichenbach. Do I really need Snape and Reichenbach as surnames? Sebastian Snape – do I really want an alliteration in my name? Alexander Snape sounds better, I just shouldn't take Alexander Severus Snape, I don't want ASS as initials. Alexander Harald Snape – I would still have Harry as part of my name. Do I really want to be named Snape? It shouldn't even be Sna.. Dad's name. His father was Tom Riddle. Damn, I'm going crazy. Why have they written Harald instead of Harold on this parchment?'_

Suddenly Harry was startled by a knock on the door. He looked at the door as it opened and Helena entered carrying a tray with sandwiches and pumpkin juice. She cleared her voice and said: "I've brought you something to eat, I figured you must be hungry. You didn't eat after you arrived yesterday evening." She put the tray down on the bedside table and sat down next to Harry on the bed.

Helena looked at the parchment and saw, that the names Alexander Harald and Sebastian Harald were marked. She looked at Harry and smiled: "Uncle Harald will be delighted to become your godfather."

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked: "My godfather?"

Helena nodded: "The second name in our family is always a godparent. For example I'm named Helena Clara after my godmother aunt Clara. The second names on your list are the names of your possible godfathers. We thought you might like Harald, because you could still keep Harry as your name."

"I'll have a godfather?"

Helena shook her head and laughed: "Of course. You need a godfather. Everybody has godparents in the magical world, especially in our family."

"Wouldn't Harry – I mean Harald be a bit obvious? I mean my name is Harry now."

Helena took a deep breath: "Uncle Harry is mama's older half-brother. He is a Kind der Walpurgisnacht like myself and aunt Clara. Kinder der Walpurgisnacht mostly have older ones as godparents. It fits our background so to say. Well, it will work as long as Harald is only your second name, You will be called Sebastian or Alexander. I'd personally prefer Alexander."

Harry nodded: "I'm not sure yet."

Helena smiled at him: "Alexander would fit you. We would both have names of a Greek origin. I think it would be good, because we are supposed to be twins, when we attend Hogwarts. But it's your decision."

Harry looked at her pensive. After a few moments he shrugged: "I just don't know. It's strange. I was an orphan a few days ago. Now I have a father and a half-sister. It feels so surreal. My life with my relatives was a nightmare. I never had a real family. It's weird."

Helena shook her head and exclaimed: "Harry stop babbling! Daddy loves you. He wants to be your father..."

Harry shook his head and interrupted her: "He hates me. He has been my teacher for two years now and treated me horrible. He has always hated me..."

"CALM DOWN, HARRY! Dad loves you! He's just not good at showing emotions. I've known him all my life and he treats you like he treats me now. You are a part of our family now. You have a father and a sister. My mother and her relatives like you as well. We'll all be there for you." Helena told him calmly.

Harry shook his head: "Why should he love me?"

Helena took a deep breath and answered: "He loves you, because you are his son. Your mother was the love of his life. I think, that he'll never love a woman like he loved Lily Evans. You are the product of their love – he has to love you!"

"My mother...I don't really remember her. I've only seen pictures of her. She died protecting me. Her love saved me."

Helena nodded: "Love is magic. I'll leave you now. You need time for yourself."

Helena stood up and left the room. Harry took a sandwich and began to eat. He was hungry – starved. He ate all sandwiches and drank the pumpkin juice. He felt better afterwards. He lay back down and fell asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus had busied himself in the potions lab of the manor. They had decided, that Bibiana should temporally blood-adopt Harry. He looked to much like Lily. Severus was worried, that Dumbledore recognized him. The blood-adoption potion was the best option. Harry would seem to be Bibiana's son. The blood-adoption would even mislead the spell "_Parentis Revelis" _as long as Bibiana was alive and the antidote wasn't administered.

Bibiana had intended her sister Clara to brew the potion. Clara was the potions mistress at _'Blocksberg Magieschule für Hexen und Hexenmeister' _But Severus wanted to brew the potion for his son himself. He was getting protective. Harry was his last living connection to Lily.

Severus was in the lab brewing. The potion was simmering in the cauldron. He stirred. He felt calm. He had always enjoyed brewing. It helped him thinking. He thought about the last week. He had a son – a son with his beloved Lily. He still loved Lily, although she had left him and died. He still missed her. Her loss still hurt. Sometimes he felt, that he could never love again. He was lonely.

Suddenly the door burst open. Helena came into the room and went over to him. She looked at the potion and then up at her father's face.

Severus looked down at Helena and asked: "Helena, why are you disturbing me?"

Helena smiled at him: "I wanted to see you Daddy. I've brought Harry sandwiches and talked to him. He is thinking about his name."

Severus nodded: "He has to make a decision. I need his birth-certificate to enrol you both at Hogwarts. I'll need to teach you occlumancy, too. Harry and you must be able to hide your true memories from Dumbledore, he can't know, that you aren't twins. I'll go to Hogwarts when the certificate is finished."

Helena looked at him: "Will it work?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at his daughter: "I hope so. I don't know, how Dumbledore will react. He doesn't like magical rituals. He will be angry with me, when he learns, that I have children conceived in such a ritual."

Helena was surprised. Rituals like Beltane, Samhain and Walpurgisnacht were ancient magical traditions. She had grown up with this knowledge and couldn't imagine a world without these rituals. She raised an eyebrow and asked: "Why? What do they teach in History of Magic at Hogwarts?"

Severus took a deep breath: "He doesn't believe in Wizard Traditions. At Hogwarts History of Magic is taught by a ghost. Professor Binns prefers to lecture about Goblin Rebellions."

"Goblin Rebellions? Do you have cultural classes at Hogwarts? The muggle-born students must be introduced to our world and our traditions."

Severus shook his head:"They were abolished when Dumbledore became headmaster."

Severus looked down at the potion. It was almost ready. He took the potion off the flame and put a stasis spell on it. He explained: "Tomorrow Bibiana's blood has to be added and the potion is finished. I'll look for Harry now. We need to go shopping, he has no decent clothing. You can accompany us."

"I'd love to. Come on Dad."

Helena grabbed her father's hand and led him out off the lab. They went to Harry's bedroom and knocked.

Harry woke up, when he heard a knock on the door. He had been so tired. So much had happened. He saw Severus and Helena enter.

Helena ran over to the bed and jumped on it next to Harry. "We'll go shopping. Dad says, that you need new clothes."

Harry shook his head in surprise. He still felt sleepy and hadn't expected their intrusion.

Severus looked down at his children and said: "Harry, you should shower and get dressed. We'll leave after lunch. Helena leave your brother, he needs to get ready."

Helena obeyed him and followed him out.

Harry stood up and went to the bathroom. Half an hour later he went down for lunch. Bibiana, Severus and Helena were already seated. They were talking. When Harry entered the dining room all three of them looked up.

Harry cleared his voice: "Hello everyone. I've chosen a name. I want to be named Alexander Harald Reichenbach-Snape."

Bibiana nodded: "Good. I'll tell my father to finish the documents. Please sit down, Alexander."

Harry nodded and sat down: "Could you all call me Alex, please? I like the short version of my new name."

Helena nodded: "It's okay, Alex. You don't need to be nervous, we are a family now. You can call me Lena."

Harry looked at her: "Thank you, Lena."

Severus looked at his children and said: "I'll got to Hogwarts tomorrow. I'll tell Dumbledore, that I want to enrol my children Alexander and Helena Reichenbach-Snape there. Alex, you'll be a second year like Lena. You've been one of the youngest students of your year as Harry and you are seven month younger now. We must buy you a new wand as well, your one could be recognized eventually."

Harry/Alex nodded and asked: "Will we go Diagon Alley, Dad?"

Severus shook his head: "Fridericus and Clara Reichenbach will accompany us to the 'Zauberwurzelgasse'. It's a magical street like Diagon Alley but its in Rothenburg ob der Tauber, which is a small medieval German town. We'll floo there."

Alex looked at his father: "But I was told, that Ollivander makes the best wands."

Bibiana snorted: "Well, that's common belief among British Wizards. Meister Faust makes the best wands in Germany. Trust me, there will be the right wand for you Alex."

Alex dug into his food and mumbled: "If you say so."

Severus raised an eyebrow and shook his head about his son's demeanour.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I'm going to write Alex in the following chapters for Harry/Alex.

A/N: The wand-maker Meister Faust is inspired by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe: Faust, which I don't own either (I've got a copy of ii and have read it though). My Meister Faust is a wizard though, whereas Goethe's Faust is an academic, who follows Mephistopheles. He meets witches at the Walpurgisnacht on the Blocksberg though.

A/N: Translations:

Blocksberg – usually named Brocken, is a mountain in the Harz mountains located in the middle of Germany

Magieschule für Hexen und Hexenmeister – Magic School for Witches and Warlocks


	11. Chapter 10 Zauberwurzelgasse

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

A/N: I apologize for the delay. I had to re-install Windows and lost a lot of data. I had to re-write this chapter. I realized, I should safe my fictions on my USB-stick like I always did with my works for university . But enough now – here comes the next chapter:

**The Truth behind your eyes**

**by RawenclawBabe**

**Chapter 10 Zauberwurzelgasse**

After lunch Fridericus Reichenbach took out a portkey. They chose to travel to Zauberwurzelgasse by portkey, because Alexander didn't speak German and wasn't able to go there by floo-powder.

Alexander, Helena, Severus, Bibiana and Fridericus went into the floo-room and each of them touched the portkey. Fridericus said "Portus" and they were transported into an inn. The 'Hexenkessel' was the most popular restaurant and hotel in the Zauberwurzelgasse. Its owner Emilius Keller immediately welcomed them and bowed: "Meister Reichenbach, es ist mir eine Ehre Euch in meinem Lokal willkommen zu heißen. Wie kann ich Euch heute helfen?"

Fridericus raised an eyebrow before he answered: "Wir gehen heute einkaufen. Mein Enkel Alexander"- he indicated Alexander - "hier braucht ein paar neue Sachen."

Emilius Keller nodded and led the group to the entrance of Zauberwurzelgasse. When they stepped outside, Alex looked around. The Zauberwurzelgasse reminded him of Diagon Alley. Witches and wizards were walking around, everybody was colourfully dressed and magical shops were everywhere.

Alex looked around and saw a large group of children standing in front of a Quidditch shop. Without thinking he went to look into the shop window. There was the new 'Firebolt', the new international standard broom. The shop also offered the new 'Nimbus 2002', but all the German teenagers were looking at the new 'Sternenfänger'. This broom was advertised by someone called 'Fliegender Harry', who was the famous seeker of the 'Schwarzwald Riesen', the number one team of the German Quidditch League.

Suddenly Alex was startled by Helena's voice: "Uncle Harald is a famous Quidditch player. You'll meet him tomorrow. He promised to bring us two new brooms."

Alex looked at his sister in surprise and pointed at the picture: "This is your uncle Harald?"

Helena nodded: "Yes, this is OUR uncle Harald. It's quite fitting that he's your godfather. He is also the main owner of the broom factory producing the new 'Sternenfänger'. It's the best broom on the market. A muggleborn friend told me it's like a Porsche – that's some kind of car. Never mind. Uncle Harry gives brooms to everyone in the family. Mama was quite angry, when he gave me a real broom when I was five. He's sometimes a bit irresponsible, but he's really fun."

The two children didn't realize Severus sneaking up behind them. They were startled when he touched their shoulders and flinched.

"Alex, Lena, we need to get shopping now," the two children looked up at Severus. He led them back to Bibiana and Fridericus.

Fridericus looked at the children and said: "We start with your wand Alex. 'Magische Zauberstäbe' is the shop of Meister Faust, who makes the best wands in Germany. They are also said to be the best wands in middle Europe, if not all of Europe." He led the group to an old shop. When they entered, they were greeted by a middle-aged wizard with golden eyes. His eyes seemed old – very old indeed – much older than the man himself.

Meister Faust looked at Fridericus and said: "Ah, der junge Fridericus Reichenbach, wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wie kann ich Dir helfen?"

Helena and Alexander looked at the man in shock. He had called their seventy-something years old grandfather young, but looked much younger. Alex stared at the man's golden eyes. He wasn't quite sure what to make of him. After a few seconds he raised his voice: "Hello Master eh Meister Faust. I need a wand."

Meister Faust looked at the boy standing in front of him: "You're English and you are related to the Reichenbach family somehow. Let's see what kind of wand you need."

He took out a box with different pieces of wand-woods and put it on the counter.

"Hold your hand over this box young friend, your magic will choose the best wood for your wand."

Alex held out his hand and waited. Slowly some pieces of wood started to glow dimly. Only one glow became stronger and stronger. After a few minutes Meister Faust nodded and took out that piece. "Mountain ash or Sorbus aucuparia. Do you like birds? Perhaps you'd have a bird form, if you became an animagus."

Alex shrugged: "I used to have an owl. I haven't thought about becoming an animagus yet, sir. I'm only twelve."

Meister Faust smirked at the boy and nodded: "Of course. Let's find a core for your wand." He took out another box. There were phoenix feathers, unicorn hairs, dragon heartstrings, Harpy feathers and many other parts of different magical creatures. He put the box on the counter and waited for Alex to hold out his hand.

Alex held out his hand and all of the items in the box began to glow instantly. After a few minutes a golden and a blue-green phoenix feather, as well as one unicorn hair and one pair of dragon heartstrings glowed in an almost blinding light.

Meister Faust took these items out of the box and shook his head: "You are a remarkable wizard young friend. You are connected to fire and ice phoenixes. Your magic must be strong, if your wand requires four wands."

Meister Faust took the wood and the cores and left the sales room and went to the back room of his shop. When he returned, he held Alex' new wand in his hands. He gave it to him and said: "Give it a try, my young friend."

Alex took the wand, flicked it and levitated the wooden box containing the wand-cores.

Meister Faust smiled at him, nodded and said: "This wand needs a strong wizard. You should keep the wand you bought from Ollivander – there will be a time, when you will use to wands at the same time. You are a powerful wizard and we can expect great things of you."

Severus paid his son's wand and Alex stored it in his robe-pocket. The group bid Meister Faust good-bye and left the shop. Bibiana laid here arms around Alex' and Helena's shoulders, looked at him and said: "And now we get you some new clothes. This will be fun! Madame Zaubergarn has the best clothes, robes and everything here. She has also muggle clothes, because many teenagers prefer them during their holidays."

Fridericus Reichenbach shook his head. His daughter really enjoyed shopping – he hadn't ever been able to understand. He bid them good-bye and left for the Ministry of Magic. He still had to finish Alex' birth certificate there.

Severus followed Bibiana and his children scowling. He knew, that his son needed new clothes, but he didn't like being in town all day and he certainly didn't like shopping. He sighed, his life had change so much in the last few days – he would survive this trip as well. He really feared meeting Dumbledore again though. He had to tell the Headmaster, that he wanted to enrol his two illegitimate children at Hogwarts. He shuddered, Dumbledore hated magical rituals and Helena and Alexander were conceived during one of these rituals. Dumbledore would hate them. They were doomed – he was doomed.

Bibiana didn't even realize Severus falling behind, when she dragged the children along and entered the store called 'Madame Zaubergarns feinste Roben'. When they entered the shop, they were greeted by a young sales girl, who instantly called Madame Zaubergarn, when she recognized Bibiana.

Madame Zaubergarn was a middle-aged voluptuous woman in elegant blue and silver silk robes. "Ah, die Hexenmeisterin Bibiana Reichenbach. Wie kann ich Ihnen heute helfen?"

Bibiana cleared her voice: "Könnten Sie bitte Englisch sprechen unsere Begleiter sprechen kein Deutsch."

Madame Zaubergarn looked from Severus to Alex and said: "Of course. Welcome to my shop." Her gaze lingered on Alex and she looked at his clothes critically. "You need clothes for the boy, don't you. What exactly do you need?"

Severus looked at his son and then at Madame Zaubergarn. He took a deep breath before he answered the unnerving woman's question: "My son needs everything new."

Madame Zaubergarn nodded and smiled at her customers calculatingly. She cleared her throat and said: "Follow me to our fitting room, please. We can talk about your preferences there. You want underwear and socks as well?"

Severus only nodded. Alex blushed, he didn't want to hear about his unmentionables in public – especially in the presence of females.

An hour later they left the shop with bags full of robes, dress-robes, underwear, socks, dress-pants, jeans, pyjamas, shirts, t-shirts and jumpers. Alex could only shake his head at this amount of clothing. He would have never imagined owning that much. He was overwhelmed.

Bibiana asked Severus, if he knew, how to apparate to her family home. He nodded. She hugged Alex' closely and apparated them home. Severus followed with Helena.

Severus and Helena accompanied Alex to his bedroom. They unpacked his new clothes and stored them in his trunk.

Severus looked at his children: "We'll go to Diagon Alley before you two start Hogwarts. You'll need school supplies, books and your school robes and uniforms. I'll go to Hogwarts tomorrow."

Helena smiled at him: "Can we accompany you? I'd love to see Hogwarts."

Severus shook his head: "No, you can't. I need to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore in private."

Helena shrugged: "It was worth a try."

Alex sat on his bed and looked at them sadly: "Won't Dumbledore recognize me?"

Severus shook his head and sat down next to his son: "You'll be blood-adopted through a potion by Bibiana tomorrow morning. You'll be her son as well. You need to be given the antidote to be recognized as Lily Evans son again. No one will know. You, won't have your green eyes any more, when you take the potion – they'll be ice-blue like Bibiana's and Helena's or black like mine."

Alex took a deep breath and looked into his father's dark eyes: "Are you sure?

Severus nodded: "Yes, I am sure. And now lighten up, you'll meet your new godfather Harald tomorrow. You'll have loads of fun, because he'll bring a broom or two for you to try."

At this Alex smiled toothily. He loved brooms and Quidditch. And he remembered, what Helena had told him at the Quidditch shop in the Zauberwurzelgasse. Tomorrow would be fun – he would play Quidditch again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Translations:**

Zauberwurzelgasse – Magic root Alley

Hexenkessel – witches' cauldron

Meister Reichenbach, es ist mir eine Ehre Euch in meinem Lokal willkommen zu heißen. Wie kann ich Euch heute helfen? - Master Reichenbach, it's an honour for me to welcome you in my tavern. How can I help you today? (the form Euch for one person is quite archaic, usually one would use 'Sie' and 'Ihnen')

Wir gehen heute einkaufen. Mein Enkel Alexander hier braucht ein paar neue Sachen. - We are going shopping today. My grandson Alexander here needs a few new things.

Sternenfänger – star catcher

'Fliegender Harry' – Flying Harry

'Schwarzwald Riesen' – Black Forest Giants

'Magische Zauberstäbe' – Magical wands

Ah, der junge Fridericus Reichenbach, wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wie kann ich Dir helfen? - Ah the young Fridericus Reichenbach, we haven't seen each other for a long time. How can I help you?

Zaubergarn – magical yarn

Madame Zaubergarn's feinste Roben – Madame Zaubergarn's finest robes

Ah, die Hexenmeisterin Bibiana Reichenbach. Wie kann ich Ihnen heute helfen? - Ah the sorceress Bibiana Reichenbach. How can I help you today?

Könnten Sie bitte Englisch sprechen, unsere Begleiter sprechen kein Deutsch. - Could you speak English please, our companions don't speak German.


	12. Chapter 11 Meetings

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

A/N: I want to apologize for the delay. I've been quite busy lately and had hardly time for writing.

**The Truth behind your eyes**

**by RawenclawBabe**

**Chapter 11 Meetings**

Severus Snape was worried, when he woke the next morning. He knew, he had to meet Headmaster Dumbledore again. They would be still be looking for Harry Potter. Could they guess the truth. Would the Headmaster recognize Alex?

Severus shook his head and stood up. He went to the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. He had to get his head clear. Afterwards he left the bathroom and dressed himself in his teaching robes. Then he went down to the dining room for breakfast.

Fridericus and his daughter Bibiana Reichenbach were already sitting at the table. Fridericus looked up when Severus entered the room and nodded: "Good morning Severus, I have the documents for you. Everything is ready. You can pretend, that Alex and Helena were home-schooled by Bibiana and her sister Clara." He handed Severus the documents, when the younger man sat down.

Severus looked at the birth certificates. Then he looked up and cleared his voice: "Alex needs to take the blood adoption potion, before I go to Dumbledore. I must have a clear picture of the _twins _in my mind."

Bibiana nodded: "We'll take a photo of Lena and Alex before you go as well. You might want to show him a picture of your children."

"Well, well," Fridericus stood up. "I have an appointment at the ministry in half an hour. I want to bid you good bye." He bowed shortly and left the room in a swift movement.

Severus served himself a cup of coffee and took a sip. He just didn't work without coffee in the morning. He looked at the grandfather's clock in the corner of the room before he asked Bibiana, if she had already seen the children.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alex was woken by a house elf popping in his bedroom. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "I is told to wake up, Master Alex. You needs to come down for breakfast. Your parents wants you to take a potion. Stay up!", the house elf stood next to the head of his head and tried to take away his blanket.

Alex groaned, sat up an yelled: "I'm up! I'm up! Let me be!"

The house elf's looked at him with his big tennis-ball sized green eyes: "You needs to take a bath, children must be clean!"

"LEAVE! I'll go to the bathroom and have a shower, when you've left my bedroom," he was to tired to discuss his bodily hygiene with a house elf. The elf disappeared with a plop and Alex went to the bathroom. A quarter of an hour later he was dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. On the way down he met his sister Helena, who had just gotten up, too.

Helena smiled at him brightly: "Good morning Alex. How are you?"

Alex looked darkly and grumbled: "I'd prefer to stay in bed today."

Helena grinned and asked: "Really? You don't want to try our new brooms? Pity!"

Alex turned his head towards his sister, he was suddenly wide awake: "Brooms? What brooms?"

Helena laughed: "Uncle Harald is going to come this afternoon. He'll bring us new brooms. I for one can't wait to ride the new Sternenfänger. But you don't have to come, if you are to lazy." She slapped his upper arm playfully and ran down the corridor to the dining room door.

Alex hurried to follow his sister and the two of them rushed into the dining room laughing, where their parents were sitting at the breakfast table. They slowed down and went over to the table.

Severus raised an eyebrow at his children: "You don't need to rush in the dining room like this. What's the matter with you two?"

Helena smiled at him and answered: "We are just excited because we're going to play Quidditch in the afternoon:" Her brother, who was standing next to her nodded.

Severus shook hid head and said: "I have to go now. I have a meeting with the headmaster. I hope, he'll allow you to attend Hogwarts." He sighed, he wasn't sure – how would Dumbledore react, when Harry Potter wouldn't be found.

After breakfast Alex took the potion. He almost instantly felt sick. He felt his body tingle. He had to lay down.

Severus sat next to Alex, who was lying on the sofa. He watched his son. His features were only slightly altered. But when the boy opened his eyes again, they had a different colour – he didn't have Lily's emerald greens one any more – they had a vibrant shade of blue now. Alex and Helena had the same eyes!

Severus felt sad. Alex' green eyes had reminded him of Lily. He felt like he had lost her again. But he had no time to linger – he had to talk to the headmaster. He hugged Alex and Helena and bid Bibiana good bye. He apparated away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus appeared in Hogsmeade and walked towards Hogwarts. He was nervous. He took a deep breath and occluded his mind. He concentrated on his twins, who wanted to come to Britain for their schooling. He pictured Helena and Alexander with their ice-blue eyes – he buried the picture of his son's emerald green ones deep down in his mind.

Severus entered the castle. It was almost empty, since it was the middle of August. He walked through the deserted corridors – most of the paintings were sleeping although it was the middle of the day. Finally he stood in front of the stone gargoyle, which guarded the headmaster's office. Severus sighed: "Chocolate frog", and the gargoyle shifted away and the stairs to the office came out. He stepped onto the stairs and was lifted up until he stood in front the door leading to the office. He knocked.

"Enter," Severus heard Dumbledore's voice calling. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He entered the office and looked at the distressed headmaster.

Dumbledore was exhausted. They'd been looking for Harry Potter for almost two weeks now – but the had found nothing. The boy had disappeared of the surface of the world. He looked at Severus and sighed – he really tried to smile: "Severus, my boy, how are you?"

Severus cocked an eyebrow at the old man's demeanour and said: "Headmaster. I require your help."

Dumbledore popped a lemon drop in his mouth, indicated the chair in front of his desk and asked: "How can I help you my boy?"

Severus took a deep breath and sat down: "Headmaster – you are aware that I have two children – twins – with a German witch?"

Dumbledore looked at him in surprise: "Really? I didn't realize you were married and had children..."

Severus cleared his voice: "Bibiana and I aren't married. Our children were conceived during the dance of the Walpurgisnacht."

Dumbledore looked at him disapprovingly and cleared his voice: "You know, that don't like magical rituals. Why are you telling me this now?"

Severus took a deep breath: "My children want to attend Hogwarts this year. They want to be closer to me. They want to improve their English – they've grown up with their German relatives so far and they've only ever spoken English with me – I'm their father and they want to know more about about Wizarding Britain."

Dumbledore snorted: "You want me to accept your illegitimate offspring here at Hogwarts? You know all to well, that I don't want my teachers to partake in any magical rituals – I've even convinced Minerva to not attend the Beltane celebrations. You are no exception, Severus. Why do you pester me with your children at all? You know _**my**_ rules. I have other problems to attend – we are still looking for Harry Potter."

Severus raised an eyebrow at this feigning surprise: "You haven't found him yet? _Potter_ is a thirteen year old boy – how difficult can it be to find him? Do you want me to help again?"

Dumbledore shook his head immediately: "No, Severus, I don't need your help finding Harry Potter. We don't want to scare him away, when we'll finally find him – the boy doesn't like you."

Severus shrugged: "If you'd excuse me now, Headmaster, I'll tell my children, that they won't attend Hogwarts immediately." Dumbledore only nodded in respones and looked down at his papers.

Severus stood up, indicated a slight bow and left the office. He walked through the hall of Hogwarts cursing under his breath. He was angry. He'd trusted Albus Dumbledore, but he was betrayed. The Headmaster had used him to achieve his own ends – a very Slytherin thing to do, especially for a Gryffindor. He wanted revenge. He had a find a way around the headmaster's wishes. But who could help him?

Severus hurried down the staircases, making his way to the entrance hall. He was deep in thought. He wasn't even looking, where he was going. Suddenly he collided with Professor McGonagal. The deputy Headmistress had just entered the castle and was on her way to see the Headmaster.

Severus scowled at Minerva. The Transfigurations teacher looked at him surprised: "Severus, what are you doing here? Albus told me you were on holiday."

Severus looked down at Minerva McGonagal contemplating for a moment before he answered: "I had to talk to the Headmaster. My children want to attend Hogwarts, but he won't allow it."

Minerva looked at him in shock: "You have children Severus? Why wouldn't Albus want you children to attend Hogwarts?"

Severus nodded: "I have two children with a German witch – Bibiana Reichenbach. We've never been married alas, our children were conceived during the Walpurgisnacht. Dumbledore loathes magical rituals alas he doesn't want my children to attend Hogwarts, because they are connected to one of our magical feasts."

Minerva McGonagal looked at the dark wizard pensive and sighed: "You needn't tell me, he tried to convince me not to celebrate the magical feasts for decades. I'd love to meet your children – my own children, who all were conceived during magical feasts, were all stillbirths." Her eyes were glistening with tears as she mentioned her own children – she seemed so sad.

Severus looked at her, thinking of Lily, he had seen Minerva's name in Harry's family tree, she was Lily's mother and Harry's grandmother, but she didn't know it. He cleared his voice: "I'm sorry Minerva..."

"It's to late now. I've always dreamt of a own family, but fate had other plans for me." Minerva smiled at him sadly. "I might be able to help you – Hogwarts as a certain amount of places for foreign exchange students, although there were hardly any in the last decades. As Deputy Headmistress it is up to me to send the school letters to our students, so it's mainly up to me who attends Hogwarts. But we can't discuss the details here."

Severus nodded and took a portkey out of his pocket and handed it to Minerva: "If you use this portkey, you can visit me and my children at Bibiana's manor. We can discuss the details there."

Minerva took the portkey and nodded. Without further words they both left in opposite directions.


	13. Chapter 12 Further Meetings

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

**The Truth behind your eyes**

**by RawenclawBabe**

**Chapter 12 Further Meetings**

After Severus had left, Alex got nervous. He was going to meet his new godfather and was alone with his new relatives.

"Alex!" Helena's voice startled Alex', who had been deep in thought. Helena looked at her brother and shook her had; "You don't need to be nervous, Uncle Harry will like you, he is really cool and he loves Quidditch, Dad told me, that you've played seeker on your house-team at Hogwarts."

Alex nodded: "Yeah, I love playing Quidditch..."

Before he could say anything more, they were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Helena took Alex' hand and ran to the front door.

"Onkel Harry," she screamed and threw herself at her uncle, who had just entered the house.

"Hallo Helena," Harald Reichenbach hugged his niece. He looked around and saw Alex, who was standing in the background and was looking at him shyly. When Helena let go of him, he went over to greet his new godson: "Hello you must be Alex Harry Snape – I'm glad to meet you."

Alex nodded. Uncle Harry shook his head and smiled broadly at the children: "Who wants to ride the new _Sternenfänger_?" He took three brooms out of hid bag and gave each of the children one of the brooms. "Come on you kids. Let's get to the Quidditch pitch in the garden. You need to get a bit of fresh air." Harald led the children outside and mounted his broom: "You know how to ride a broom Alex, don't you?"

Alex nodded: "I've been playing Quidditch in school for two years now."

Harald grinned broadly and said: "Great, we can play a bit later, when you know your new broom."

Alex and Helena mounted their new brooms and started flying around in the garden. They flew over to the family's private Quidditch pitch and they started racing around. After half and hour Harald landed and got a box with Quidditch balls.

"COME DOWN PLEASE!" Harald shouted and waited for Alex and Helena to land. "Does one of you play beater?"

Both children shook their heads.

"Okay, so we won't play with one of the bludgers. Do you want to play with the Quaffle or shall we go Snitch hunting?"

Helena shrugged and Alex answered: "I've always played seeker so far."

Harald smiled at Alex and said: "I'm a seeker, too. I can show you a few new moves and you can show me your skills."

00000

After giving Minerva McGonagal his portkey Severus left the grounds of Hogwarts and apparated back to Reichenbach manor. He had found a strong ally in Minerva, especially when she learnt that she was Alex' grandmother.

Severus went out in the garden to look for his children. He knew that they were to play Quidditch with their uncle in the afternoon. He followed the path to the private Quidditch pitch of the Reichenbach family and saw his children hunting after the snitch. He stood there and watched his children playing on their brooms. He was deep in thought when Alex suddenly dived towards the ground. He almost hit the ground, but he pulled his broom up just before it was too late.

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His son seemed to be suicidal. When he opened his eyes again, he saw his son holding the snitch.

Alex was cheering. He loved playing Quidditch. He loved flying. When he saw his father standing near the Quidditch pitch, he dived down and landed next to him.

Severus scowled at his son – the boy just took to many risks. He cleared his voice: "Alex, we need to have a talk about some safety issues soon. You nearly died every year since you came to Hogwarts. I don't want you to risk your life."

Alex scowled at his father: "Playing Quidditch isn't that dangerous and I didn't risk my life on purpose at Hogwarts, Dad."

Severus raised an eyebrow and shook his head: "If you aren't more careful, I'll put a sticking charm and a cushioning charm on your broom."

"DAD, I'm not a baby, I'm thirteen!" Alex screamed.

Severus looked into his sons eyes and sighed: "I know Alex – Harry. But you are my son and I've to protect you. By the way everyone at Hogwarts has to believe that you are twelve."

"Daaad..."

They didn't have the possibility to argue any more, when Bibiana stepped out of the house and called them inside for their afternoon coffee. When they were all seated around the dining-room table a house-elf served the coffee and cakes.

Bibiana smiled and watched the children and her brother eat. Severus only nipped on his coffee cup. Suddenly she took an amulet out of her pocket. It was made of platinum and there were different gemstones. She looked at Alex and gave him the amulet. She looked into his eyes and started to speak: "Alex, I give you this amulet – it has been in my family for centuries. I've spelled it for you, you'll be able to speak and understand German while you are wearing it. It is also charmed to protect the wearer. It will always return to you, if you lose it. The amulet will help you to keep up your new identity."

Alex took the amulet and looked at it. It was beautiful. There were onyxes, emeralds and lapis lazuli. There were different runes on it, too.

Bibiana looked at the boy and smiled: "Helena has a similar amulet. It is a tradition to give each child in our family an amulet like this, when they enter school."

Alex looked up and smiled at Bibiana: "Thank you. I don't know what to say, it's so much – this amulet, the new broom – I'm so grateful, the Dursleys have never given me anything."

Bibiana smiled at her new son and answered: "You're welcome. You are a part of our family now."

Alex took his new amulet and put it around his neck. He heard Bibiana talking again, she was speaking German now – he understood everything, and said without thinking: "Danke." (Thanks)

Bibiana smiled at him: "You see it works. No one will know that you don't speak or understand German without it."

Severus cleared his voice: "I've something to tell you. I've spoken to Dumbledore. He doesn't want my children to attend Hogwarts, because they were born out of wedlock."

Alex and Helena groaned. They really wanted to attend Hogwarts.

Severus looked at his children and raised an eyebrow: "Although Dumbledore doesn't want you there, I've found a supporter. Minerva McGonagal will help us. She doesn't that Alex is her grandson yet, but she believes in the old magical rituals and wants to help you to get into Hogwarts. I've given her a portkey and she'll be her soon."

Severus had hardly told them that news, when suddenly a house elf popped in and informed them about a newly arrived visitor.

Severus cleared his voice: "Well, Minerva has obviously arrived."

Alex gasped on shock: "Professor McGonagal is here? What will happen, if she recognises me? Are you sure, that she'll help us?"

Severus looked at h is son: "Calm down, Alex. She'll help us..."

Before they could talk any more, they saw Minerva McGonagal standing in the door.


	14. Chapter 13 Plans are made

**The Truth behind your eyes**

**by RawenclawBabe**

**Chapter 13 Plans are made**

After Severus had given her a portkey, Minerva McGonagal had a meeting with Dumledore. She was exhausted. They had been looking for Harry Potter for weeks, but they had no clues. The boy had disappeared off the surface of the earth.

Dumbledore was angry. The order of Phoenix was looking for the boy, but they hadn't been able to find him so far. When Minerva arrived in his office he was truly irate. He had just spoken to Severus Snape, who wanted his children to attend Hogwarts – but the damn brats were illegitimate – in all his years as Headmaster of Hogwarts Dumbledore had never allowed illegitimate children to attend his precious school. What on earth was Severus thinking?

Minerva had to talk to the fuming headmaster. She shuddered. They had been looking for Harry Potter for weeks – she really needed a break. She had to listen to the fuming Albus Dumbledore for an entire hour before she was able to leave his office again.

Minerva walked over the grounds of Hogwarts and thought about the day. She had met Severus, who had given her a portkey to visit him and his children in Germany. She really needed to get away. She couldn't stand Albus any more. She walked around the lake and searched her pocket for Severus' portkey. She took it out and activated it.

00000

She felt a tuck behind her navel and appeared in the ante-chamber of a great mansion. She looked around: _'Well, Severus obviously has a tendency to make rich friends. How Slytherin...'_

Minerva was lost in thoughts, when a house elf appeared and said: "Follow I, please. I is to lead you to the dining room."

Minerva followed the elf through the house. There were many portraits of blonde and blue-eyed witches and wizards on the wall. _'They look a bit like the Malfoys. Perhaps they are related.' _She didn't have the time for further thoughts, because the house-elf opened a door and she saw Severus Snape sitting in the dining room. She stood in the door and saw a blonde witch and a blonde wizard, as well as two black-haired children, who both had striking blue eyes.

00000

When Minerva entered the dining-room, Severus stood up: "Minerva, it is good to see you again." He indicated Bibiana and said: "May I introduce Bibiana Reichenbach, she is a good friend of mine and the mother of my children. Next to her sits her brother Harald Reichenbach, who is a famous German Quidditch player..."

Minerva nodded and greeted the German witch and wizard. Then she looked at the children, who were watching her expectantly.

Severus walked over to his children and put his hands on their shoulders. He looked at his colleague Minerva McGonagal and nodded: "May I introduce you to my children Alexander Harald Reichenbach-Snape and Helena Clara Reichenbach-Snape."

Professor took in the sight of the two children. She shook her head - they looked so much like Severus, although they didn't have his eyes and his nose. She caught herself staring at them and said: "Hello, I'm Professor McGonagal, I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts and I'm the Deputy Headmistress. Your father has told me, that you want to join us at Hogwarts for your second year."

Before Alexander was even able to react, Helena jumped happily and said: "Yes, we want to come to Hogwarts. We'd love to spend more time with our Dad…"

Severus shook his head: "Calm down Helena."

Professor McGonagal nodded: "It's rather unusual for students to start Hogwarts late. The Headmaster doesn't like the idea," she took a deep breath. "But I think, we need more contact between the different magical communities in Europe, and would be delighted to accept two bright students from Germany." She smiled at the children and took two Hogwarts letters out of her robe.

Alex and Helena took them gladly. They opened them and read. They looked at each other before looking at Severus saying. "Dad we need to go shopping."

Severus shook his head laughing: "I know you'll need your school supplies. We'll go to Britain in the last week of August and buy everything you need for school in Diagon Alley."

Minerva McGonagal took a deep breath: "You'll have to be careful. Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban prison and is on the run." She looked pointedly at Severus: "You've never been friends and I don't want to imagine, how he would react to his 'dark' childhood enemy having a happy family. He's insane and dangerous."

Severus nodded darkly: "I'd do anything to protect my family. We'll be very careful, when we go to Britain. My home is well protected and they've got special charmed amulets."

McGonagal nodded and bid them good bye: "I'll see you at Hogwarts," and disapparated.

0000000000

Alex looked at his father: "Who is Sirius Black and why is he dangerous for us?"

Severus led his children to a couch in the living room and sat down. He took a deep breath and began:

"When I was a student at Hogwarts, I wasn't popular. I only had one true friend – Lily Evans – your mother. There was a group of students the Marauders, who targeted me. Sirius Black and James Potter were their leaders. In our fifth year Sirius Black tried to get me killed, I only survived because Potter stopped his friends 'joke'. So it is possible, that Black will target me again."

Alex and Helena stared at their father. Helena cleared her throat: "Do you think we'll be in danger, if he sees us?"

Severus looked in his daughter's eyes: "Possible. There is another problem. Dumbledore made Black Potter's and Lily's secret keeper. He was the one who betrayed them. He is responsible for their death."

Alex was shocked. He didn't know what to think. He felt his anger rising. He wanted revenge.

0000000000

Sirius Black was desperate. He had gone to Surrey and only found the ruins of the Dursleys' home. Was his godson dead? Where could Harry Potter be? He wished he could get some information. 'Dumbledore must have people looking for Harry.' But he knew he couldn't talk to the Headmaster, the wizard had caused his own desperate situation. The leader of light was to blame for that awful mess. He could have had a happy life with James, Harry and Lily, if Dumbledore hadn't made Peter Pettigrew the Potters' secret keeper.

It was the 24th of August when he finally reached Hogsmeade. He decided to stay in the Forbidden Forest to learn the truth about his godson. The boy seemed to have disappeared without a trace. But how was this possible? Sirius didn't dare to come to close to Hogwarts. He wanted to get closer, when the term started, he needed to find Harry. Although as a third-year Harry would be able to go to Hogsmeade, so maybe it wouldn't be necessary.

Sirius loved his freedom, although he had to live of mice and rats. He didn't dare to steal human food most of the time, so he lived of vermin.

0000000000

Dumbledore was standing in his office and looked out on the grounds. There was no sign of Harry Potter, the boy was gone. He shook his head. Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. The ministry had sent dementors out looking for the escapee. Wizarding Britain was in uproar. The Daily Prophet had published information how to protect ones family and loved ones from the dementors. St. Mungos was full of children with serious psychological conditions caused by dementors. But Albus Dumbledore had an uncertain feeling that the real trouble was yet to come.


	15. Chapter 14 Know your enemy

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

**The Truth behind your eye**

**by RawenclawBabe**

Chapter 14 Know your enemy

On the 25th of August, Severus Snape and his children took a portkey to travel to his home. Bibiana Reichenbach went with them. She planned to stay until the children sat safely in the Hogwarts Express. Wizarding Britain had become quite dangerous with Sirius Black and all those dementors.

Bibiana understood, why the children wanted to attend school at Hogwarts, but she was worried. A few hundred years ago Hogwarts had been the best magical school in Europe, but nowadays. She really would have chosen the scuola magica in Rome for Helena, if she had to study abroad, but her daughter had her own mind. She watched her daughter Helena talking to her brother Alex. They were so happy together. They belonged to live together as siblings, although they had different mothers and had grown up separately they really were like twins. She took a deep breath hoping nothing bad would happen to them while attending Hogwarts. She just wanted them to be safe.

She took in the sight of Severus' house and didn't know what to think. His home in Spinner's End was just so… He lived in a house in a muggle working class area. She shook her head and couldn't imagine how he copped living here. It was just a small brick house in a bad neighborhood. The playground on the other side of the street looked like the home of drug addicts and drunks. How could any decent wizard live here? _'Although,' _Bibiana considered, _'he doesn't actually live here most of the time, he spends ten month of the year at Hogwarts and visits us for a month in summer, so he only stays here for about a month per year.'_

0000000

Severus looked at Bibiana and the children: "We might have a bit of a problem there are only three bedrooms here."

Helena looked at her parents thoughtfully, she had always wished, they'd be together that they were a proper family. She nudged her brother with her elbow and said: "We could share a room, we could make plans for Hogwarts and prepare some pranks."

Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at his daughter: "You really believe, I'll allow you to prepare pranks for school, although I'm a teacher at said school and might be the one who gets extra work because of your pranks."

"Well, we'll be careful…," Helena said smiling.

Her father shook his head: "The two of you won't share a room and you won't prepare any pranks. If you do, I'll have you scrubbing cauldrons until Christmas."

Helena made a face and said: "But Daaad, you are no fun."

Severus shook his head: "I won't have my children act like these imbeciles at school. I won't raise two complete dunderheads. So you'll both stay in your own rooms preparing your schoolwork."

Both Alexander and Helena groaned: "But Daad…"

Bibiana looked at Severus and the children and started to laugh: "Honestly Helena, Alexander what are you thinking? You know your father, you can't expect him to say anything else. So what do you really want? And no one needs to share a bedroom, I'll transfigure the couch and sleep here in the living room."

Severus nodded at Bibiana before looking at his offspring: "There something else we need to talk about. The Ministry of Magic has sent out Dementors looking for Sirius Black, they are all over Britain. You need to know how to protect yourself. You are still too young to cast a Patronus, the only spell that can really protect you. I wanted to teach you Occlumency – you have to bury your emotions deep in your mind – Dementors feed on your happy feelings. When you are close to one, you'll think that you'll never be happy again. If you shield your emotions, they've nothing to feed on."

Alex stared at his father: "Okay, but how do we do it?"

Severus took a deep breath: "You need a picture to focus on in your mind. A wall, a wall of fire, anything. You must feel secure enough, that all your memories and emotions are kept safe behind that picture."

Alex and Helena nodded.

Bibiana watched the children interact with their father, before clearing her throat: "I'll give each of you a big box full of chocolate frogs. If a Dementor has come close to you, you'll need to eat it afterwards."

0000000

The next day the family went to Diagon Alley to get the school supplies for Alex and Helena. Bibiana and Severus decided to apparate, each of them taking one child side-along.

Diagon Alley was crowded. Although there were Dementors posted at every entrance to the magical community, the street was crowded. Families were around to get the school supplies for there children. But everyone seemed to be in a hurry. No one dared to stand still for to long. Although it was a warm summer day in late August it was dingy and cold. There was fog and even the sun wasn't able to make it disappear. Everybody was distressed in the presence of the Dementors.

Alex thought his head was going to burst. He heard a scream and saw a green light surrounding a red-headed woman in his dream. He was afraid. He felt the presence of death in his mind. He tried to get closer to his father, who was still holding him, because of the side-along apparition. He felt alone. He was devastated. He would lose every single person he cared for. Death was surrounding him. He tried to clear his mind. He couldn't think of the cold. He imagined a wall of fire. Nothing could get him because he was safe behind his wall.

Severus felt his son's distress. He felt the presence of the Dementors, too. He held his son close and considered casting his patronus. He took a piece of chocolate out off his robe pocket and handed it to Alex: "Eat and try to concentrate on the warm feeling the chocolate gives you."

The family hurried to get into Madam Malkin's shop to buy the school robes for the children.

0000000

Lucius Malfoy had taken his son shopping. Draco was getting his new school robes fitted, when the door opened and a family entered. He saw two black-haired children, who were followed by a blonde woman and a man – his old friend Severus Snape.

Lucius stood up and walked over to him: "Severus old friend, it's good to see you again. We've missed having you around the manor this summer. But you seem to have found new acquaintances to visit over the summer."

Severus looked at the older Slytherin and drawled: "Lucius, may I introduce you to a good friend of mine – this is Bibiana Reichenbach." Lucius looked at Bibiana and nodded. Severus took a breath and indicated the two children: "And these two are our children Alexander Reichenbach-Snape and Helena Reichenbach-Snape, they'll attend Hogwarts this fall."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at Severus and asked: "Your children, Severus? Where on earth did your hide your family. I know everyone at the birth registry in the Ministry and no one knows about you having children there."

Bibiana started to smile and answered for Severus: "Not every wizarding birth in Europe is documented by your Ministry of Magic here in Britain. I'm the daughter of Fridericus Reichenbach and all official documents concerning my children are filed in the German Ministry of Magic Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius drawled: "How interesting, "he looked at Severus and said: "Your friend here seems to be quite a catch. I didn't know you had connections to important wizarding families in other countries. You really should have told me. There could be common interests between your different acquaintances."

Severus shrugged: "We'll see. How is Draco?" He looked at the blond boy.

Draco was finished trying on clothes and walked over to the adults.

Alex tensed slightly. He remembered Draco from when he still was Harry Potter. He didn't really trust the other boy.

Draco looked at the younger children and said: "Hi I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm attending Hogwarts, too. I'm starting my third year in September."

Helena smiled at Draco: "Hi, I'm Helena Reichenbach-Snape and this is my twin Alexander. We'll be starting Hogwarts as second years."

Draco looked at the twins: "Really? I've never heard of anyone starting Hogwarts late."

Helena shrugged: "We attended _'Blocksberg Magieschule für Hexen und Hexenmeister' _before coming to Hogwarts. Alex and I wanted to spend more time with our dad."

"So Uncle Severus is your father?" Draco asked surprised.

Helena looked at him as if he was insane: "Yes, he is. Why do you think that we have his name?"

Draco shrugged: "Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Uncle Severus is my godfather and I never knew that he had children."

Alex smirked: "Obviously. Well, I think we'll meet again, I think Madam Malkin wants her next customers."

Draco nodded: "Yeah, I'll see you two. Bye."

0000000

After the family had bought the school-robes for Helena and Alexander, they went to Flourish & Blotts to buy their school books. After finishing their shopping they decided to have lunch in the Leaky Cauldron.

"I love fish and chips, this is so great," Helena told her brother taking another chip from her plate.

He nodded and answered: "Yes it tastes fine."

They were eating in silence, when they suddenly heard screaming from the stairs.

"Hermione get your damn furball away from Scabbers," the voice of Ronald Weasley said.

"Well Ron, Crookshanks is a cat and cats hunt vermin," Hermione lectured Ron.

"Just keep your menace away from Scabbers," Ron finally came down the stairs followed by Hermione.

Ron saw Snape and his family sitting at a table and said: "Oh shit, Snape's here."

Hermione followed him holding her orange cat Crookshanks; "That's Professor Snape, Ronald. And he can be in London, too."

Severus looked at his two students: "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley."

Ron looked at Alex and Helena an blurted out: "Oh shit, Snape has kids."

Hermione knocked her elbow in his side, but it was already to late.

Professor Snape stood up and went over to his two students. He looked down at Ron. His lips pressed into a thin line, before saying: "And why Mr. Weasley shouldn't I have children?" Smirking deviously he continued: "You'll see more of them next term, they'll attend Hogwarts, too." Then he walked back to his family and continued eating.

000000

Hermione and Ron walked back upstairs. Ron was ranting: "How can he?... How can a bastard like Snape, how can the greasy git have children?"

Hermione just shook her head: "Ron stop it."

Then she left him standing there and went back to her room. Hermione wasn't sure what to think, but Snape's son was somehow familiar. No, that wasn't possible, was it? She didn't know what to think and decided to read her new school books – a second time.


	16. Chapter 15 Thoughts and Feelings

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

**The Truth behind your eye**

**by RawenclawBabe**

Chapter 15 Thoughts and Feelings

Alex Snape felt lost. His life had changed so much in the last few weeks. Helena and Bibiana were really nice. He even liked having Snape as father. He was different. He always wanted to have a family – a real family not one like the Dursleys- and he seemed to have one now.

But there was one thing Alex missed. He missed his friends. Ron and Hermione had been his best friends, when he was Harry Potter – but he couldn't tell anyone that he was Harry Potter. And he was certain, that his friend Ron Weasley wouldn't want to be the friend of Alex Snape.

Alex wanted his friends and his new family. But how? He couldn't be sorted into Gryffindor. The hat had wanted to put him into Slytherin when he was sorted the first time – what would it do now?

00000

Hermione Granger was sitting on her bed. Crookshanks was sitting on her lap and she was stroking him.

"You know Crookshanks, I really hope Harry is alright. Harry and Ron are my friends I can't imagine Hogwarts without them. We are in Gryffindor and we have the best head of house ever – Professor McGonagal - you'll like her she's a cat animagus. She's my favourite teacher. Maybe she teaches me to become an animagus, too."

Crookshanks purred. He really liked his new mistress, although she knew that stupid redhead and his smelly rat. Well, he could help her with those two – she really needed some decent friends.

Hermione looked at her cat and smiled: "Crookshanks, you are a better friend than Ron ever will be. I'm really glad to have you."

00000

Minerva McGonagal was sitting in her office at Hogwarts. She was drinking a cup of tea, while she was preparing her lesson plans for the upcoming term. But she couldn't concentrate on her work. She really glad she could help Severus family, his children seemed to be so nice and polite. But she was jealous. His children were alive and none of her children had survived.

Minerva felt an enormous weight on her chest when she thought about her own children. She had given birth to her first daughter in spring 1960, only to be told by Dumbledore that her child had died a few hours later. She had always wished to have an intelligent, sweet daughter like Lily Evans – who had been born a day after her own daughter. She shook her head – a weird coincidence.

But Minerva's thoughts had been more with her second daughter lately. She had given birth to another daughter on the 18th September 1979. She had to think about her younger child whenever she saw Hermione Granger. Another weird coincidence – a second muggleborn witch was in Gryffindor and just a day younger than her own dead child.

Minerva really liked her pupils. She loved being a second mother for her Gryffindors. Hermione Granger was top of her class – just like Lily Evans had been. They both were her favourite pupils in all her time as teacher – not that she would ever tell anyone.

Albus had always favoured the more difficult students – like the Marauders or the Weasley twins – he seemed to love mischief. Minerva was never allowed to properly punish those boys. Even after Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin had nearly killed Severus Snape, Albus didn't allow that they were punished. It didn't surprise her that Sirius Blach had ended in Azkaban – he had attempted to murder Severus Snape when he was fifteen and obviously had not learned to behave like a decent human being since.

Minerva shook her head. She couldn't concentrate on her work any more, but that didn't really matter – after thirty years as Transfigurations teacher she had developed enough lesson plans for a lifetime. She took had already finished her list for the sorting and prepared the timetables for all years according to houses. She took a deep breath, she didn't understand why Dumbledore insisted that Slytherins and Gryffindors had potions together – a volatile combination in a dangerous subject, but she couldn't change it. She looked over her work one last time and decided to leave her work for the day.

00000

Helena Reichenbach-Snape sat in her father's living room in Spinners End. She heard her parents talking in the kitchen, but pretended to be busy reading her new schoolbooks.

"...I think our daughter is up to something", Bibiana said in a low voice.

Helena couldn't see her parents, but she assumed her father was nodding or raising an eyebrow.

"I know, Bibiana. She tried to get us to sleep in one room. She is to young to be really subtle yet..."Severus Snape said silkily.

Helena was shocked to hear her mother laughing. "What do we do about our daughter's plans?"

Helena thought she heard her father smirking when he answered: "We wait. I'll return to Hogwarts tomorrow, Dumbledore wants all his teachers at school before the new term begins – I need you to stay here with Alexander and Helena. You know how to get to platform 9 ¾, don't you? I have their tickets in this envelope, if you have any questions you can contact me with your mirror."

"_Damn, how do I get them together, if Dad isn't here__?"_ Helena thought after overhearing her parents' conversation.

Deep in thought Helena didn't saw her father coming into the room. She flinched when she heard him speak directly in her ear in a low voice:"Preparing for potions or are we up to something? You should getting ready for bed it's late."

Helena nodded, stood up and hurried to get out of the room: "Night Dad, night Mama."

Severus looked after his daughter and smirked. He hadn't lost his touch and even his children would be careful not to deceive him.

A/N: I apologize for my delay and hope you liked this chapter. Soon they'll be at Hogwarts and the real fun will start.


	17. Chapter 16 Dumbledore's wrath

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

**The Truth behind your eye**

**by RawenclawBabe**

Chapter 16 Dumbledore's wrath

Albus Dumbledore was exhausted. He felt old – felt every single of his 150 years in his bones. It had been nearly a month and there was still no sign of Harry Potter. Tomorrow afternoon he would meet his teachers and they would discuss the next term. Since Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban, the ministry had sent Dementors out to look for him. There were many around especially in the Dark forest. They needed to ensure, that the students were safe – no parents would accept, if their children were accidentally kissed by a Dementor.

Albus Dumbledore shook his head. He felt his power fading away. How was a great chess player supposed to play, if his pawns developed an own mind?

He took two potions vials out of his drawer – the solution to finally winning Minerva's heart. She wasn't old for a witch – she was hardly middle aged and wasn't even half his age – he would give her the child she had longed for. He would slip her a love and a fertility potion and seduce her. Then he would insist to marry her – no child of his would be born out of wedlock.

He was disgusted, that Severus Snape wanted his illegitimate children to attend Hogwarts. For years he had been planning a marriage law – there wouldn't be any bastards in Wizarding Britain in the future – an ideal society with proper families. The archaic tradition concerning the old celtic festivals like Samhain and Beltane would finally seize to exist.

Christianity had never been really popular among witches and wizards. There was much more magic in the old ways, children conceived during those festivals or on solstice were powerful – Merlin himself had been conceived during a Beltane rite. Although there was a difference when a child was conceived on Samhain, fertility rites on Samhain were seldom used, mostly to give the soul of a relative the chance to be reborn in his own family. Sometimes the children would even remember their first life.

Godric Gryffindor had been one of the first wizards, who tried to introduce Christian believes in the Wizarding world. In the Middle Ages the true separation of witches and wizards from the muggle world began. Especially the parents of muggleborn children had issues to send their children into the pagan and heretic world of magic. When the muggles had believed in the old ways and gods, witches and wizard had been renowned as wisest and most important members of society. Gryffindor wanted to reunite both worlds and wanted the wizarding world to adopt the new faith.

Albus Dumbledore believed that Gryffindor had chosen the right pass for the future of the Wizarding world. He wanted to follow his revered predecessor and wizards and witches would finally abolish the old ways.

No one knew the true reasons for the fallout between Gryffindor and Slytherin any more. Salazar Slytherin's main issue with the muggleborn students were there faith in the church and Christianity. Slytherin always believed in the old ways – he had been a descendant of Merlin after all. He wanted the old ways to be taught at Hogwarts and the older students to participate in the rituals. Because of their religion most of the muggleborn students condemned the old ways and isolated themselves from the other students.

Over the centuries more and more Christian traditions found their way into the Wizarding world, nowadays almost all Wizards and Witches preferred to celebrate Christmas, only a few old pureblood lines chose to celebrate winter solstice according to the old traditions.

00000

Dumbledore was deep in thought, when suddenly his door burst open and Hagrid came in carrying a half-death snowy owl – Hedwig.

"Headmaster, look who I've found on the border o' the Dark Forest – Harry's owl Hedwig. The gal is nearly starved to death and is still carrying his Hogwarts letter." The half-giant Hagrid started sobbing: "I think Harry's dead, she'd have found him oth'wise."

Dumbledore closed his eyes and took a deep breath – his worst fears had just become truth – Harry Potter was either dead or he had changed. If the boy was dead, no owl would be able to find him. If the boy had changed, he needed to follow the rules of Magical Genealogy. Paternity tests were unnecessary in the Wizarding world, unless it was magical altered, the name of the biological father, if he was magical, would appear on all documents concerning a child. He had helped Lily Evans to use the necessary spells and potions to make Harry Potter's child. Unfortunately the method used needed a second application after thirteen years, otherwise, or the blood adoption would be reversed. He took Harry's Hogwarts letter from Hedwig and tapped it with his wand – it was now addressed to Harry Snape. He looked at Hagrid and said: "Take care of that bird and bring me another owl, I've to send a letter."

Dumbledore decided to put a tracing charm on the owl and the letter. He would find the boy...

00000

Severus Snape sat at the breakfast table with his children and Bibiana. He would return to Hogwarts in the afternoon. He drank his coffee while watching his children. Alex seemed to be down. The boy was slowly drinking his pumpkin juice. Meanwhile his daughter was retelling the information she had red earlier in her potions book. Helena loved to talk.

Severus shook his head; _"Well, it seems I'll have another know-it-all in one of my classes. If Helena is Slytherin, she'll earn many house-points. Maybe, we'll eatn the house-cup this year..."_

Severus thoughts were interrupted by an owl at the window. He stood up and recognized it as a school owl. The bird seemed to be unsure where to go and landed directly on the scrambled eggs in the middle of the table.

Bibiana looked disgusted at the bird and saw the letter: "Bäh, it brought a letter for a Harry Snape."

Before Alex was able to take the letter of the owl, Severus snatched it and examined it with his wand. "There is a tracking spell on the letter, it's a Hogwarts letter. Dumbledore must be aware that Harry Potter is my son. He'll be here soon..."

As Severus said that, they heard a loud banging sound on the front door.

"Open the door Severus. I know you're here. Why wasn't I able to apparate into your house, you know I need access to my teachers all of the time. I know that Harry Potter is here." Albus Dumbledore said loudly.

Alex froze. Bibiana looked in his eyes and smiled shortly.

Severus opened the door: "Well, esteemed Headmaster, I allow no one to apparate directly into my home. And why on earth would Harry blood Potter be here with me, the boy hates me, as you know."

Dumbledore passed Severus and stood in the kitchen. He looked at the woman and the two children, than he fixed his eyes on Alex: "Harry, you can trust me..."

Bibiana Reichenbach stood up and looked directly into Dombledore's eyes: "What do you want with my son?"

Albus Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, when he said the next words: "I sent a letter here, addressed to Harry Snape..."

Before he could say any more, he was interrupted by Bibiana: "Harry Snape not Harry Potter. My sons name is Alexander Harry Reichenbach-Snape, so the owl might have thought it meant him. But he is definitely more Harry Snape than Harry Potter."

"But that is, were you are wrong Madam Reichenbach..." Dumbledore told the blonde woman softly.

Severus cleared his voice and raised his eyebrow quizzically: "Is there something you want to tell me, Headmaster? What you've just said sounds almost, as if Harry Potter were my son."

Albus Dumbledore closed his eyes and summoned his power. His voice boomed through the small kitchen: "Don't lie to me, Severus Snape. I AM THE MOST POWERFUL WIZARD ALIVE AND YOU WON'T QUESTION ME!" He took his wand, pointed it at Alex and screamed: "IDENTITAS REVELIS – PARENTIS REVELIS"

Golden letters appeared in front of Alex – Alexander Harald Reichenbach-Snape – son of Severus Tobias Snape and Bibiana Amalia Reichenbach.

"Nooo," Dumbledore's voice sounded broken. "I need to find Harry Potter, Potter must finally kill Voldemort for good...The Wizarding world needs my new order..."

"Headmaster, can I help you? Will you tell me, why you believe Harry Potter to be my son?" Severus asked his boss calmly.

"Ah Severus, we'll talk about your relationship with Lily and Harry Potter another time. Don't ever question me. I'll see you at Hogwarts and you'll help me to find Potter, I need the boy." Dumbledore's voice was dark and dangerous, neither Severus nor Alex were able to recognize the Headmasters voice. No one would ever believe this man to be the leader of the "Light Side", the wizard nearly exploded with power and anger.

Dumbledore lifted the anti-apparation wards with a flick of his wand and apparated away with a loud bang.

"Show-off," Severus said smirking.

00000

When he returned to his office at Hogwarts, his veins were pulsing with magic. Albus Dumbledore felt his power – he was the most powerful wizard of the world after all – well, at least in Britain. He really had hoped to find Harry Potter through that letter, but he had only found Alex Harry Snape. He checked the registry and found Severus Snape's children as new second years.

He would watch Severus and his son. No one betrayed Albus Dumbledore. If the boy was Harry Potter, he would find out. If he wasn't, Harry Potter would be found somewhere else – the Order of Phoenix was looking for him after all.

The boy would be found – one way or another.


	18. Chapter 17 Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

**The Truth behind your eye**

**By RawenclawBabe**

Chapter 17 Back to Hogwarts

Severus Snape was worried. Dumbledore's intrusion in his home and his sudden interest in his son worried Severus Snape. He had to return to Hogwarts in the afternoon, but he dreaded to leave his children and Bibiana alone. Dumbledore knew the necessary steps to hide a persons ancestry and Severus feared he might suspect the truth.

After breakfast Severus asked his son to come in his laboratory. He closed the door behind him and cast a silencing charm on it. He indicated Alex to sit down and took a deep breath: "Alex – Harry – son. We've been training occlumency this summer and must use it at Hogwarts. Dumbledore suspects something and I don't want to lose my son. I'll try to protect you. But you must be careful. And you mustn't be sorted into Gryffindor. You need to be careful, you've seen the Headmaster yesterday – he is powerful and dangerous."

Alex looked at his father: "But Dad, we are powerful, too. If we save your father, we can beat Dumbledore."

Severus raised an eyebrow: "We need a plan first. We need a plan to restore his body and soul and Dumbledore mustn't catch us while we're doing it. So we can't do it at Hogwarts. Would you really want to summon the Dark Lord right under Dumbledore's nose?"

Alex laughed: "Well, we have to come up with some kind of plan, Dad."

Severus nodded: "I'll look into it. We will research to find a solution and I'm not certain which festival is best. It's about the soul and about rebirth. I need to look into Salazar Slytherin's library..."

Alex laughed at his father: "You do that..."

Severus scowled at his son: "What is so funny?"

Alex smiled at his father: "You almost sound like Hermione..."

Severus scowled: "I don't sound like that little know-it-all..."

Alex grinned cheekily: "Yeah you do Dad."

Severus sighed: "I really must go now. Dumbledore is expecting me at Hogwarts. I'll see you in a few days. Listen to Bibiana while I'm gone."

Severus hugged his son and left the room. He said good bye to Bibiana and Helena, too and he disapparated.

00000

Severus Snape appeared at the gates of Hogwarts and walked up to the school. He liked the castle, but he was worried about the Headmaster. When he arrived in the teacher's lounge he greeted his colleagues and sat down in his usual armchair.

Minerva McGonagal was already there and talking to Pomona Sprout. The Head of Hufflepuff spoke animatedly about her work with her plants and the new specimen she had acquired over the summer holidays. Severus listened, too – it was always good to know about new potions ingredients after all.

Finally The Headmaster arrived. He was accompanied by Remus Lupin.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts colleagues. May I introduce you all to our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher - Remus Lupin."

Lupin cleared his voice: "Hello everybody. I'm glad to be back here at Hogwarts. I'm looking forward to working with all of you. We need to prepare our students to fight for our society. The Defence against the Arts are more important than ever – we all know that you-know-who will come back soon and we all need to be prepared. Our students must be able to fight against the dark forces and we must teach them."

Severus was shocked the werewolf, who had nearly killed him in his fifth years was back at Hogwarts as teacher. Dumbledore truly hated him. His survival at Hogwarts had mostly been luck – Dumbledore didn't mind the possible loss of Slytherin students and never had. Now his lap-werewolf was back –perhaps to finally finish him off.

Dumbledore looked at Severus with his eyes were twinkling – daring him to argue the appointment of Remus Lupin.

Severus decided to keep his mouth shut. He knew he couldn't win that argument with the Headmaster. He had to think about his family and didn't need any more conflicts. Smirking at Lupin, Severus said: "Shall I brew a potion to help you with your furry little problem." Looking at the Headmaster he continued: "We need more ingredients for the school stores anyway – the infirmary stores are quite low and I'll need to prepare the necessary potions for the first term."

Dumbledore smiled: "Of course, Severus. How nice of you, that you want to brew the medicine for Remus."

Severus only nodded. He'd never tell anyone, but he was afraid of werewolves. He'd rather leave the country than leaving a wild werewolf loose on the students. It took almost all of his self-control to keep himself from shuddering at that thought.

Dumbledore cleared his voice and looked at each of his teachers: "You all need to prepare for the arrival of our students next week. I want you all to know, that Harry Potter is still missing and won't return to Hogwarts this year. I fear the worst for our world."

The teachers looked uneasy at each other. All of them had helped in the search for Harry Potter, but they hadn't found any clues for the boy's survival. His relatives' home had been completely destroyed. But there was no body.

Remus Lupin was exhausted. He loved the Headmaster and believed in his cause. Together with James Potter and Sirius Black he had been one of the first to join the Order of Phoenix. He really wanted to find Harry Potter. He had gladly accepted the post at Hogwarts just to see the boy again. He had always loved James Potter like a brother and Harry like a nephew. But being a werewolf and a spy among the werewolves around Fenir Greyback, he hadn't had the chance to see the boy often before that fata night – Halloween 1981.

00000

Severus went down into the dungeons to check the schools potion stores. With hundreds of students they always needed lots of potions at hand – especially when the Quidditch season started. Skelet-grow, pepper-up and many other potions were needed. And now he also had to brew Wolfsbane. He had never liked the Marauders as a group. He had loathed James Potter and Sirius Black for obvious reasons – they had been his main torturers after all. But he had feared the werewolf Remus Lupin, especially after the Sirius Black's prank in the Shrieking Shack, that had nearly resulted in his death caused by that werewolf. He mostly blamed Black for that incident – Lupin had been a mindless beast after all, who couldn't control his actions. Black had tried to get him killed on purpose. Severus smirked while going over his inventory – he would hand Black over to the Dementors personally, if he got the chance. The bastard should finally face the consequences of his actions.

000000

A/N: Well, it has been some time since I last updated. I want to apologize for the delay.

A/N: I'm not sure how I'll handle Remus Lupin. He seems to be loyal to Dumbledore, who employed him despite being a werewolf. But he likes Harry a lot and should be loyal to him, too. That relationship will be difficult, if he learns about Harry's identity.


	19. Chapter 18 The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

**The Truth behind your eye**

**By RawenclawBabe**

Chapter 18 The Hogwarts Express

Alex could hardly sleep the night before they were due to return to Hogwarts. Alex was nervous. He was still afraid – what if Dumbledore recognized him after all? What if he wouldn't have any friends – he was the son of the greasy git Snape and no one seemed to like his father – so why should anybody like him.

When he got up in the morning of the 1st September he was tired and exhausted. Helena was chattering happily with Bibiana while they were all having breakfast. Alex didn't really listen to his sister and his stepmother. He was only roused out off his reverie, when Bibiana asked him:

"Alex is your trunk ready? We need to be at King's Cross in an hour."

"I finished packing yesterday. How will we get to the station?"

Bibiana cleared her voice: "There is a public floo on platform 9 ¾..."

Alex eyes went wide, he had travelled by floo powder once and had ended in Knockturn Alley – he was certain that he didn't want to repeat that adventure.

Bibiana got worried when she saw Alex look: "Have you used floo powder before?"

Alex sighed: "Well ... once. I got lost."

Bibiana looked at him and raised an eyebrow: "Well, we can all go together. Don't worry, we'll manage. But I think we should get going."

The children nodded and went to their rooms to get their things.

00000

When he got into his room, Alex suddenly got very still. Hedwig had flown away, when his former family's home exploded. She had lived freely the last month. But what would happen, if she reappeared? Alex Snape couldn't have Harry Potters Snowy Owl. Someone would notice.

He had to talk to his father or Bibiana. If Hedwig came to him at Hogwarts, he would send her to Bibiana to stay in Germany - hopefully without Dumbledore or Hagrid noticing.

He took his trunk and went down the stairs. Bibiana and Helena were already waiting in front of the fireplace.

00000

Lucius Malfoy was standing on platform 9 ¾ next to his son Draco. He had decided to accompany Draco hoping to see Severus' German friend Bibiana Reichenbach again. A connection to the German Ministry of Magic could be useful.

He looked at the large fireplace, when he saw the blonde woman and her to dark-haired children coming out of the green flames. He went over to them and said:  
"Madame Reichenbach let me help you."

With a flick of his wand the trunks hovered away from the fireplace and the Reichenbach-Snapes followed him.

Bibiana smiled politely at Lucius Malfoy: "Thank you Mr. Malfoy." She knew this kind of wizard – old pureblood nobility. She could see his love for power and magic in his aura – he was radiating it.

Lucius Malfoy cleared his throat: "Madame Reichenbach, I'm a bit curious – why have you decided to send your children to Hogwarts for their second year? Draco was told by your daughter they went to Blocksberg Zauberschule last year. Why are you sending them here now? Hogwarts has quite a reputation, but I myself considered sending Draco to Durmstrang instead – at least they don't allow any mudbloods there."

Bibiana raised an eyebrow at his language and answered: "I'd never consider a crude school like Durmstrang for my children. I've always been partial to Scuola de Magica in Rome. And if you really are concerned about your son's contact to muggleborn classmates, you could always send him to _'Blocksberg Magieschule für Hexen und Hexenmeister' – _although they are allowed to attend, we have hardly any muggleborn students. Most muggle parents don't condone our curriculum…"

Lucius Malfoy looked surprised: "I didn't think, you'd teach the Dark Arts…"

Bibiana shook her head: "This is not about the Dark Arts Mr. Malfoy – it's about the Old Ways. We teach the old Rituals and the Magic Religion, although they are considered Dark Arts by your Chief Warlock Dumbledore here in Britain. You and I both know, that they aren't. If it had been my choice alone, I would never have sent my children to Hogwarts – the curriculum here lacks the more traditional magic."

Lucius smirked at the woman standing in front of him: "Am I to assume, that your children exist due to one of the old rituals?"

Bibiana laughed: "Well, the Walpurgisnacht has always been my favourite feast. And children conceived during the magical festivals are usually extremely powerful. Their existence is considered a blessing in my society. That was our main conflict with the muggleborns – they saw them as bastards because they don't believe in the Old Ways and they are infected with Christian Morality."

Lucius smiled: "Well, that's an interesting view on the mudblood issue. Perhaps we could talk more about it another time. Please send your father my regards Madame Reichenbach. I'm always interested in meeting new business partners. I bid you good bye. I have to see off Draco now.

00000

The Hogwarts was curriculum lacking? Hermione couldn't help overhearing the conversation between Lucius Malfoy and that blonde woman, who she had seen with Professor Snape and his children in Diagon Alley a few days before. She was shocked –she wasn't surprised by Lucius Malfoy's use of the crude word 'mudblood' – his son Draco had called her that after all. What were these Old Ways and why wouldn't muggleborn students attend a magic school, if they were allowed to? After reading 'Hogwarts –a History' and numerous other books about magical education, she couldn't imagine a better school than Hogwarts. Although she had to admit, neither _'Blocksberg Magieschule für Hexen und Hexenmeister' _nor the_ 'Scuola de Magica' _in Rome were even mentioned in any of the books she had found in the Hogwarts library.

Considering what else she had heard, she figured out, that Snapes children were born out of wedlock and that they had been conceived during a Walpugisnacht celebration. She was curious, there was more to the Wizarding World than she had expected, there was an old religion that seemed to separate the old pureblood families from the new halfbloods and muggleborns. And Professor Dumbledore worked against those old-fashioned beliefs.

She didn't know what to think. She had learned to consider Slytherins and their pureblood prejudice evil, she could definitely do without being called 'mudblood'. But what if there was more to their culture and their values. They had lived with different traditions for over a thousand years, if they hadn't even accepted Christianity, which had dominated the muggle world.

She would do some serious research when they were back at Hogwarts. She looked at her parents and said her goodbyes – her parents had become rather distant since she had started Hogwarts. The Grangers had always loved their daughter, but they couldn't really cope with her being a witch. There was a strain on their relationship. Hermione loved her parents, but she lived in a completely different world for nine out of twelve months – a world her parents didn't understand – a world she had only just begun to figure out.

00000

After saying their goodbyes to Bibiana, Alex and Helena got onto the train and looked for a compartment. Draco had run of with his third-year Slytherin friends –do they were alone the two new second-years. Alex thought about looking for Ron and Hermione for a moment, but he still remembered their run-in at the Leaky Cauldron – Ron didn't like the son of Professor Snape and he could hardly tell him, that he was Harry Potter. They found a compartment that was emptybut for a blonde girl in Ravenclaw-uniform with weird-looking earrings, who was reading a magazine named the Quibbler.

Helena went into the compartment: "Do you mind, if we join you here? We are new and looking for a place to sit."

Luna Lovegood looked up and smiled: "Yes sit down, but close the door we don't want Nargles to infest our compartment."

Alex and Helena sat down and looked at each other. Nargles? What on earth were Nargles? After a moment Helena shrugged and looked back at Luna: "Hi I'm Helena Reichenbach-Snape and this is my twin-brother Alex."

Luna looked at them and said: "I'm Luna Lovegood, I'm a second-year Ravenclaw."

Helena smiled: "Cool, we are going to be second-years, too. We were at _'Blocksberg Magieschule für Hexen und Hexenmeister'_last year, but we decided to transfer to Hogwarts to be closer to our father."

"Ah so your father is Professor Snape," Luna said.

Alex looked at her surprised: "How did you figure it out?"

Luna smiled: "That's obvious, isn't it? You told me your name is Reichenbach-SNAPE, Snape like Professor Snape and you wanted to be closer to your father, rather simple, isn't it."

Helena started laughing, and Alex banged his hand against his forehead.

Helena looked at Luna's magazine. The cover mentioned the latest sightings of the magical Mugwups in South Africa. She raised an eyebrow and asked: "Bye the way what are you reading?"

Luna looked at the cover of her magazine and said: "Oh that's the Quibbler, my father is the editor. He gets reports from all over the world about mysterious creatures and strange happening."

Helena smirked, Luna was definitely different. Maybe they could have some fun. She really hoped, she'd be a Ravenclaw, too. She loved her father, but she didn't think it would be the best option for her to be in Slytherin.

Alex looked out of the window and watched the landscape. He was worried about the sorting. He couldn't be a Gryffindor, but he was rather certain, that the Headmaster had heard his conversation with the sorting hat last year. The Headmaster knew, that Harry Potter had almost ended up in Slytherin. But Alex Snape was the son of Professor Snape, the Head of Slytherin. Why shouldn't the son of Severus Snape in Slytherin? The Malfoys had always been in Slytherin, too and no one would question their identity. He just couldn't see himself as a Ravenclaw or worse a Hufflepuff.

00000

Ronald Weasley was sitting in a compartment with the other Gryffindor boys. He had thrown Hermione out after her cat had bitten his poor rat yet again. He had told her time and time again she should keep her menace away from his pet – but she didn't listen. He was angry with Hermione. He was angry with the world – his best friend Harry Potter was still missing. He had been jealous of Harry more than once – Harry had been on the Quidditch team as youngest seeker ever – Harry was famous – Harry had loads of money – but now his best friend was missing and he wasn't able to profit from their association. Harry had the fame and the money, Hermione had the brains and Ron, well Ron felt left out easily. He knew he needed to use his connections. He was Gryffindor, although being poor he was better than the likes of Malfoy or any Slytherin. He just needed a chance.

00000

Hermione Granger was angry. She truly hated Ronald Weasley at the moment. That git had thrown her out of their compartment, because of his stupid rat. She carried her half-kneazle Crookshanks while she was looking for a place in another compartment. The goddamn train was just too full. She was muggleborn and could hardly sit with Slytherins after all.

After half an hour she stood in front of a compartment. There were only three students inside, a Ravenclaw second-year and Snape's children. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Could I sit with you, my classmates have thrown me and my cat out of our compartment."

Alex saw his female best friend and could hardly keep from smiling.

Helena and Luna looked at Hermione and nodded.

Hermione came inside, sat down with Crookshanks and introduced herself: "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a third-year Gryffindor."

"Luna Lovegood. I'm a second-year Ravenclaw."

"I'm Helena Reichenbach-Snape. I'm starting Hogwarts as a second-year today."

"I'm Alexander Reichenbach-Snape. I'm Helena's twin-brother and I'm also starting my second-year."

Hermione looked at the twins surprised: "I've never heard about anybody starting Hogwarts late. The possibility isn't even mentioned in "Hogwarts – A History". Are you allowed to start school late, because you are related to Professor Snape? Where did you attend school before?"

Helena looked at Alex, he only shrugged. She looked back at Hermione and started to explain: "We used to live in Germany with our mother and our grandfather. We attended _'Blocksberg Magieschule für Hexen und Hexenmeister'_. Our grandfather Fridericus Reichenbach is rather important in the German Ministry of Magic and we have at least one aunt and uncle closely connected to school there – we just wanted to see something else. Dad has only ever visited us in the summer, so we decided to join him at Hogwarts. And yes, Professor Snape is our father – I think you saw us together with him in the Leaky Cauldron last week. So that's about it."

Hermione nodded: "Well, you won't regret it. Hogwarts is a great school..."

Helena smirked and took a book out of her backpack: "You don't read German, do you?" She tapped the book with her wand, and the writing appeared in French. "What about French?" When Hermione looked at her surprised, Helena tapped the book again. "Do you understand Italian?" "Now we've Latin." After five more taps with her wand the title finally appeared in English:_ 'Magical Education in Europe – A complete Guide'. _Helena gave the book to Hermione: "This book introduces ALL magical schools in Europe – all subjects taught with a complete curriculum for each - all the books used for the different subjects are also mentioned. Hogwarts is hardly mentioned, because the Headmaster hasn't sent any information about this school to the editors in the last forty years. This is the latest edition. It was printed two years ago."

Looking from his sister to Hermione, Alex shook his head. Remembering Hermione from their previous time at Hogwarts, he thought: 'If all the books used at the other schools are in the Hogwarts Library, Hermione will try to learn everything they teach, too. So she has finally found a reason to stay in the library. If I remember correctly, she has also signed up for all elective subjects for the third year. How will she manage all those additional classes?'

Hermione took the book and started to look through it. There were at least thirty magical schools mentioned for Europe. She had only heard of few – although she wasn't really surprised, including Hogwarts only three schools taught their students in English. There was an entire chapter about translation charms and multilingual amulets in the book, that could be used until the students were fully capable to use their school's language, although the book recommended learning the language, before attending a school in another country.

After looking through the book, Hermione looked at Helena and asked: "Could I borrow your book for some time. I'm really interested in reading it."

Helena nodded: "Yes, of course. I don't really need it and I have enough Cultural History and Latin books to occupy most of my free time."

Hermione looked at her surprised: "Cultural History and Latin? Those subjects aren't even taught at Hogwarts. Although History of Magic is a bit of a joke, Professor Binns only lectures about the Goblin Wary."

Helena took a deep breath: "Well, my mother wants me to follow the Advanced Curriculum at the Scuola Magica in Rome after my NEWTS and you need to be fluent in Latin there. We also have some Wizarding Culture books for muggleborn students at home – it's an introduction like Muggle Studies for Purebloods."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked critical: "Oh I tried to find books about the Wizarding World its Traditions and Culture before starting Hogwarts, but I didn't find anything good. I read Hogwarts – A History and a History of the Rise and the Fall of the Dark Arts, it was mainly about You-Know-Who..."

Alex nearly fell asleep listening to his sister and Hermione. They were talking about books, languages, spells and potions. Couldn't these girls talk about something interesting – like Quidditch. He really missed his friend Ron. They always had so much fun. But Ron wouldn't want to be friends with the son of Professor Snape. He wasn't really listening, when he heard Hermione finally say: "You should better change into your school robes, we are arriving at Hogsmeade soon."

00000

When they arrived back at their compartment after changing, they ran in Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin friends. When he saw the children of his godfather joining Hermione Granger, he said: "How can the children of the Head of Slytherin befriend a lowly mudblood. It's disgusting. You really need to learn proper manners and you should keep better company."

Upon hearing this, Alex exploded: "Don't use this word, Draco Malfoy. You really should learn some manners. You can't insult everybody you don't like."

Draco narrowed his eyes: "I am a noble Pureblood. I have great manners, compared to most others."

Helena raised an eyebrow and looked Draco directly in the eyes: "We are from an old magical family in Germany, our grandfather has an important position in the German Ministry of Magic – our family is as important as yours – and we do have manners. We have backward-thinking pureblood families in Germany as well, but there are just very few left. Most children born to the Old Ways, who are usually the most powerful witches and wizards, have at least one muggle ancestor. Our Ministry has passed a law: If you call someone a foul name – like the one you used for Hermione, the person can press charges against you. There are too few muggleborns, who truly join the magic community and its traditions anyway, so they are to be encouraged. One should be polite to everyone and not to insult people for petty reasons." She was completely calm and smirked slightly at him.

Without answering, Draco ran off followed by Crabbe and Goyle. When they were out of sight Helena and Luna started to laugh: "Well, that was interesting. Malfoy definitely doesn't like losing."

Hermione was surprised by Helena's speech – she had mentioned her family but didn't use the word pureblood once. Snape's children didn't like the word mudblood, although their father was Slytherin and they were from an old family – like the Malfoys. Something didn't add up.

00000

When the train arrived at Hogsmeade, Hermione and Luna went over to the carriages. Helena and Alex wanted to follow them, but they were stopped by Hagrid.

"You are Helena and Alexander Reichenbach-Snape? Professor McGonagal wants you to go by boat together with the first-years."

So Alexander Snape formerly known as Harry Potter sat in one of the Hogwarts boats for the second time in his life...

00000

A/N: They finally are at Hogwarts and will be sorted in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 19 The Sorting

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

**The Truth behind your eye**

**By RawenclawBabe**

Chapter 19 The Sorting

A large black dog was standing near Hogsmeade station. Sirius Black watched the students leave the Hogwarts Express, he was looking for his godson. He had hoped for weeks, that he would see the boy again when he returned to Hogwarts. But there was no sign of the boy.

He longed to the boy again. Harry Potter was everything that was left of James. He had looked so remarkably like his friend, when he was a baby. Sirius had hoped Harry could replace James to fill the void left. He wanted to love Harry like he had loved James.

He would find Harry at some point or another. But his primary target was the rat Pettigrew, the traitor who had caused James's and Lily's deaths. He watched the redheaded boy, who had been in the picture with the rat mount one of the carriages. A Weasley, Pettigrew the coward was back in Gryffindor house – the house of the brave and courageous. Pettigrew had been in Harry Potter's dormitory for the last two years as pet of a classmate. He would kill the stupid rat, he would avenge James Potter's death.

He watched the last carriages leave for Hogwarts and disappeared into the forest. He didn't dare to transform back into his human form, there were too many dementors. He had to find a way to get into the school.

00000

The boats finally arrived and Hagrid lead the first-years, Alex and Helena into the castle. Professor McGonagal was waiting for the new students in front of the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagal looked at the first-years standing in front of her, before looking at Helena and Alex briefly: "Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm the Deputy Headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagal. In a few moments you will step through these doors into the Great Hall. There you'll be sorted into your houses. We have for Houses here at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and _Slytherin. _While you are attending Hogwarts, your House will be like your family. You will have a Common Room and Dormitories with your housemates, you'll eat together and have classes together. You can gain points for your house, any rule-breaking and you'll lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. Follow me, please."

Professor McGonagal led them through the doors and the students saw the Great Hall for the first time in their life.

Alex walked next to his sister. He looked around like the other new students, no one should realize that he had been there before.

The Great Hall was magnificent. The ceiling was bewitched to show the sky outside – the stars were shining brightly – and thousands of candles were floating over the heads of the students.

The new students walked down the middle aisle, they followed Professor McGonagal towards the head table. There in front of the table on a stool was the Sorting Hat.

Alex was reluctant remembering his previous conversations with said hat. He was certain, that the hat would recognize him while searching his mind for his placement.

When all new students stood in front of the head table, the Sorting Hat began to sing:

"_I may be old and you are young,_

_But every year I have sung,_

_I'll tell you the truth about Hogwarts' Houses:_

_When the four founders met, _

_Following their minds' lead_

_They built this school_

_Over a thousand years ago._

_They chose their students_

_First Gryffindor spoke:_

_I'll take the brave and the bold,_

_Their good will take hold._

_Slytherin spoke next:_

_Cunning and sly_

_You all know why._

_Ravenclaw said:_

_I want the intelligent and the wise_

_For my intellectual paradise._

_Helga Hufflepuff merely shrugged:_

_I'll take all the others_

_In my house they'll become brothers._

_The founders are long dead _

_Today it is my task to chose you houses._

Minerva McGonagal shuddered slightly. The songs of that awful Sorting Hat got worse every year. She took her scroll and looked at the first-years and the two Snapes: "When I read your name, you'll come fore and sit on the stool. I'll put the Sorting Hat on your Head and it will sort you into your houses."

When all the first-years students were finally sorted into their houses, Professor McGonagal said: "We have two new second-year students this year, who have transferred from _'Blocksberg Magieschule für Hexen und Hexenmeister' in Germany. _Alexander Reichenbach-Snape."

Alex stepped forward and sat down on the three-legged stool. He took a deep breath as Professor McGonagal put the Sorting Hat on his Head. And he heard its the too-familiar voice in his head.

"_Hah, I know you. I've already sorted you once two years ago. And yet here you are again. I see – right – you can't be Gryffindor. Well, that shouldn't be a problem. I've told you before, that you would do well in Slytherin. But you don't really want to be a Slytherin either. You'd feel welcome in Hufflepuff. But you seek knowledge. The truth was kept from you for to long. Then the place for you is..._

RAVENCLAW"

Alex sighed relieved. He stood up and joined the Ravenclaw table. He looked at the Head table and saw his father nodding at him. The Headmaster looked pensive – Alexander Snape was a Ravenclaw and Harry Potter had never really concentrated on academics.

Professor McGonagal cleared her voice: "Helena Reichenbach-Snape"

Helena sat down on the stool and had the Sorting Hat placed on her head.

"_Ah, another one. Yes, mhm, you are cunning. But I don't see you in Slytherin. You want to be with your brother, well that can be arranged..._

RAVENCLAW"

Helena took of the hat and happily joined her brother at the Ravenclaw table. There she was greeted by Luna and the other Ravenclaws. She looked for her father at the Head table and smiled at him, whereas he merely raised an eyebrow.

Professor McGonagal finally joined her colleagues at the Head table and sat down next to Professor Dumbledore.

The Headmaster stood up to greet the students: "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I want to say a few words before we all are too befuddled by the food to concentrate. The Ministry of Magic has sent out Dementors of Azkaban to look for Sirius Black. They are also present here at Hogwarts, they won't come unto the grounds but they are stationed at all entrances to the grounds. Please be cautious, Dementors aren't forgiving creatures, they attack not only the person they are looking for, but everyone who gets in their way. I also want to remind you, the Dark Forest ist forbidden for all students – especially with the Dementors as additional threats you really should take this advise", Dumbledore looked at Ron, Fred and George Weasley, before he continued his speech: "Now I want to introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, please welcome Professor Remus Lupin." Lupin stood up and the students, all but the Slytherin table applauded. Professor Snape looked like he had bitten on a lemon, when he heard his new colleague's name, despite already knowing about his appointment. "But I'm sorry to tell you that our Care of Magical Creature teacher Professor Kettleburn has decided to retire – he wants to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Our own Rubeus Hagrid will take over his position." The Gryffindor table exploded in cheers. After a few moments Dumbledore continued to speak: "Enough speeches for today. Wibbly wobbly Hinkypunks. Let the feast begin."

The Headmaster sat down and the food appeared on the four house tables and on the head table.

During the meal Professor Flitwick quietly asked Professor Snape about his children. He had been surprised, that the children of his Slytherin colleague were sorted into his house. But he knew Severus to be intelligent, perhaps that was the dominant trait his children had inherited. He learned that their mother was a German witch, who he had met for a Walpurgisnacht Ritual. But the children wanted to be closer to their father and had decided to attend Hogwarts. Filius Flitwick was surprised and that wasn't often the case.

00000

After the feast Alex and Helena followed the Ravenclaw prefects to the Ravenclaw tower. Alex was surprised, when he learned that to get access to the Ravenclaw Common Room one didn't need a password but had to solve a riddle.

The Ravenclaw Common Room was beautiful. The main colour scheme was blue and bronze. There were comfortable armchairs around the fireplace and bookshelves at the walls. It looked basically like a library, but much more comfortable than the actual Hogwarts library.

Helena loved the Ravenclaw Common Room. She had always loved to read and felt at home immediately.

Alex was surprised. After knowing the Gryffindor Common Room and seeing the Slytherin Common Room last year, the Rawenclaw Common Room was different. When he saw the bookshelves, he smirked and thought: 'Hermione would love to be here. At least Helena is here, too, so I won't be alone. And I've always liked the colour blue – I think, I'll like being here.'

00000

A/N: So I've chosen Ravenclaw for the twins. I think, it's the least probable choice for Harry Potter – he doesn't seem very bookish, or thoughtful. When I read the books I always saw him more like the 'act first, think later' kind of person, who jumps headfirst into danger. But this story is AU anyway, so he will be more and more OOC compared to JKR books.


	21. Chapter 20 Classes start

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

**The Truth behind your eye**

**By RawenclawBabe**

Chapter 20 Classes start

The Heads of Houses were all busy the next morning. It was the first day and they needed to hand out the timetables to their students.

Professor McGonagal was a bit worried. She still needed to talk to Hermione Granger. The girl had signed up for all elective classes this year and the Ministry of Magic had allowed her to use a time-turner.

She caught the girl leaving the Gryffindor tower and led her to her office.

The deputy headmistress gave her favourite student a stern look and explained the time-turner. She especially warned her about crossing her own time line. "Remember, you mustn't be seen using it. You many classes at the same time, but you must be very careful how you get there. No one can know about you using a time-turner. Here are your timetable and the time-turner." She handed them to Hermione. "Go to the Great Hall and have breakfast now. Hermione, I want you to be careful. Don't overexert yourself."

Hermione left Professor McGonagal's office, who headed towards the Great Hall as well.

00000

Severus Snape was glad that his children had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Although everyone expected him to be a passionate Slytherin, he preferred his children in one of the neutral houses. Well, Hufflepuff would have been less ideal, but everything was better than Gryffindor. The whole house rivalries between Slytherin and Gryffindor were exhausting. He himself had suffered because of these rivalries and would have preferred Ravenclaw in retrospective. He wouldn't have been the Marauders favourite victim, if he had been Ravenclaw. No one suspected a connection between a Ravenclaw and the Dark Arts or the Dark Lord. Although followers of the Dark Arts and the Dark Lord could be found in all four houses - even among the 'holier-than-thou' Gryffindors, the members of Gryffindor thought themselves better. Gryffindors were just as prejudiced as they always believed the Slytherins to be.

He took the timetables for his students and left the dungeons for the Great Hall. He saw his children sitting at the Ravenclaw table. He greeted them and went to the Slytherin table to hand out the timetables.

He looked over at the Ravenclaw table, when he saw his colleagues Professor Flitwick talking to Helena and Alex. He couldn't hear them, but all of them were smiling, so he assumed, that everything was alright.

00000

After breakfast Alex, Helena and Luna walked to their first class of the term – Charms. Alex had always liked Charms, but they were paired with the Slytherins and that worried him. 'Well, I suppose it's still better than being Gryffindor and having Potions with the Slytherins. I don't even know the second-year Slytherins, Malfoy and his gorillas are in their third year now.'

Alex soon realized that the Slytherins didn't show any malice for the Ravenclaw. They usually considered them bookish swots. Well, he could definitely live without house rivalries. As a Gryffindor classes together with the Slytherins had always been hell, especially Potions, since Professor Snape always favoured his own house.

Alex listened to Professor Flitwick. He had already done his second year once and was quite confident. He answered questions and was the first to master the new spell in class. He reminded himself a bit of Hermione. When Professor Flitwick awarded him ten points, he felt like he was cheating – he had done the year before, despite having a new identity.

00000

Hermione Granger's first subject was Arithmancy. Professor Vector was a great instructor and she was fascinated by the magic of numbers. She was the only Gryffindor in class. Her classmates were mostly Ravenclaws and Slytherins. She groaned when she recognized Draco Malfoy. At the end of the lesson, she certainly liked Arithmancy, despite Draco Malfoy being in that class, too.

After the Arithmancy lesson Hermione had Muggle Studies and to use her time-turner for the first time. The class was at the same time as Arithmancy. There were mostly Hufflepuffs in the class – and no Slytherins.

After the Muggle Studies lesson Hermione still had Charms. There she met her fellow Gryffindors again. Ron ignored her. She felt a bit like in first year, when she didn't have any friend before the incident at Halloween. When Ron didn't ignore her, he made fun of her again. Had he only been her friend because of Harry? Harry was gone and she seemed to be friendless again. At least she was able to earn some points for Gryffindor again.

Afterwards she sat alone at lunch. The other Gryffindors seemed to ignore her. Well, Neville sat alone, too, but she was used to sitting with Harry and Ron. She took out Helena's book about the different Wizardings Schools and began to read.

00000

There were times when Severus Snape truly loathed his job. He loved Potions, he had even invented a few himself. But he couldn't really stand teaching it – those stupid little idiots always messed up. It didn't help that he had the fifth years Gryffindor/Slytherin class this morning. He shuddered – the Weasley twins were in that class and they liked to experiment. They were clever and had a sense of humor, but he preferred potion experiments in a controlled environment and not in a class full of students – that was just plain dangerous.

He looked at the Ravenclaw table, where his children were having lunch and were talking to their classmates. Helena seemed to be in a discussion with Luna Lovegood. He remembered the girl. While she seemed quite competent in the Potions class, she always was rather dreamy and spoke about weird – nonexistent – creatures. He wasn't sure what to make of her.

But he certainly preferred his children being Ravenclaws, even if it meant, that they would have rather weird friend like Luna Lovegood. Contrary to Gryffindors Ravenclaws weren't actively looking for danger. He shuddered, thinking of his son's adventures in the previous years – Ravenclaw was definitely superior to Gryffindor anytime.

00000

The third-years didn't have any of their new subjects in the afternoon. Hermione and her fellow Gryffindors had only Transfiguration left in the afternoon. She only had to use her time-turner for Muggle Studies and Divination. Her timetable worked just fine for the other subjects, but Muggle Studies was at the same time as Arithmancy and Divination at the same time as Ancient Runes.

The Ravenclaw second-years had their first Potions lesson of the term that afternoon. Alex was worried. He remembered his father – Professor Snape – being very mean to his Gryffindor students especially Harry Potter during those lessons. He couldn't imagine him being different during his Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw classes. He had always assumed the Hufflepuffs crying in Potions within minutes.

The Potions lesson really surprised Alex.

Severus Snape came into his dungeon. The second-years Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were quietly standing in front of his classroom. He couldn't remember a single lesson with those to houses, where he had to break up a fight before he could start his class. He opened the door and the students filled in. He saw his children sitting next to Luna Lovegood in the front. They really seemed to have befriended Looney Lovegood as some of her classmates called her. He shrugged these thought off and started his lecture.

"Today we talk about Healing Draughts and their most common ingredients. In the second part we will brew a simple one. When you decide to use a Healing Draught you should always be aware of its exact purpose. A Healer always needs to check up all the patient's health issues before he can decide to use the right Draught. This year we will only brew the most basic draughts, but I want you to be aware about the possibilities..."

Although he spoke very quietly, the students listened to him attentively. He spoke about the use of lavender and calendula about camomile and fennel – there were so many additions that could be used in Healing Draughts.

The basic Healing Draught was easy to brew. It only contained few ingredients and didn't need much time. Most second years should be perfectly able to brew one – at least if their name wasn't Longbottom, who was a third-year now anyway.

After his lecture Professor Snape waved his wand at the blackboard and the instructions for the Basic Healing Draught appeared. "You have the rest of this lesson to brew this potion. Be careful – we don't want any accidents here."

Alex had gotten used to brewing in his father's presence and had no difficulties making that potion. He noticed that his father was much calmer in the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class. Well he wasn't nice, but no one messed up and it was a quiet lesson. Obviously Severus Snape preferred even Hufflepuff over Gryffindor.

At the end of the lesson Alex and Helena stayed behind to speak with their father. Severus Snape looked at his children and asked: "So how do you like being Ravenclaw?"

Helena answered before her brother was able to utter a sound: "Ravenclaw is great. I think it's the best house here at Hogwarts. Our classes were great, too. And we have really nice classmates. I really like Luna Lovegood, she is a great person..."

Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at his daughter critically: "I'm glad you like everything." He wasn't sure, if he had ever heard the word 'great' as much in just a few sentences. He looked at Alex: "How do you feel? Did you have any problems? Did Professor Dumbledore try to talk to you?"

Alex shook his head: "No, Dumbledore hasn't tried to talk to me yet. I'm glad that I'm in Ravenclaw with Helena – Dumbledore would never expect you-know-who – and I'm not talking about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named – being sorted there. As he knows of Harry's talk with the Sorting Hat about Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Severus nodded. He feared the Headmaster's reaction. There would be a confrontation – he only hoped it wouldn't be too soon. Hogwarts was a dangerous place – especially for his son.


	22. Chapter 21 Life goes on

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

**The Truth behind your eye**

**By RawenclawBabe**

Chapter 21 Life goes on

The next weeks passed without any major incident. Life at Hogwarts seemed to be rather quiet.

Hermione Granger celebrated her 14th birthday on the 19th of September. She felt rather isolated in Gryffindor House without Harry and with Ron ignoring her. But she was always involved in her studies. She really loved learning Ancient Runes and Arithmancy – despite Draco Malfoy being in both classes - and she enjoyed Care of Magical Creatures because Hagrid taught it. Why did that unnerving Slytherin Malfoy have to be in all the interesting new classes? Although Hermione had to admit that the Ancient Runes and the Arithmancy classes mostly consisted of Ravenclaws and Slytherins – it seemed to be a rare occurrence, if a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor took them.

But there was one subject Hermione truly loathed – a fact she would have never believed possible. She couldn't stand Divination – ever since Trelawney predicted the destruction of everything important to her – her life as she knew it - in the first lesson, she knew that Divination was utter rubbish. Her parents disowning her, Hermione couldn't imagine that. Trelawney really was the worst teacher at Hogwarts. The woman was absolutely insane.

00000

Alex looked at the message board in the Ravenclaw Common Room. The Quidditch Tryouts were next week. He thought of his new broom next to his bed in the boys-dormitory. He'd really love to play Quidditch again. Ravenclaw had a good seeker – the fourth-year Cho Chang. He had played against her last year. But he shouldn't try out as seeker anyway, especially while Dumbledore still believed him to be Harry Potter. He would have to talk to his father first, but he really considered trying out for beater or chaser.

He was still looking at the board, when Helena's voice roused him out of his thoughts: "Quidditch Tryouts. Cool. We really have to try out. You were a great Chaser, when we played this summer. I'd love to play Quidditch for Ravenclaw. Do you think we should talk to Dad first?"

As usual Helena was speaking without as much as breathing. He really liked his sister, but sometimes she really was worse than Hermione.

"Yes, I want to get on the Quidditch team. I love Quidditch, I love flying – I have to play. Do I have to ask Dad first? What if he says no? I really want to play."

Helena shrugged: "Tell him that. He is always worried about you and Quidditch is dangerous. But he knows that you love to fly and to play Quidditch.

00000

"Alex, you know Quidditch is dangerous." Severus Snape told his son.

"But Dad, you know I love Quidditch – I really want to play. Please..."

Severus Snape led his son through the secret entrance in his chambers into the chambers of secret and cast a Muffilato: "Alex, my main concern is that the Headmaster recognizes you as Harry Potter. Although you had some terrible accidents during Quidditch, you are an excellent player..."

"Dad, I know – and I've considered the fact that Harry Potter is known as a great seeker. I want to try out as chaser or beater."

Severus Snape looked at his son for a few moments, considering: "That could work. Okay, you are allowed to try to get on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as chaser or beater, but you can't ever play seeker again. Well, at least until our difficulties with Dumbledore are sorted out."

Alex smiled at his father and hugged him: "Thanks, Dad. You're the best."

00000

Alex truly enjoyed playing Quidditch again. He loved being on a broom and the _Sternenfänger_ his uncle had given to him was really a good and professional broomstick.

Alex was really happy when he got a place as chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. Helena had less luck – she only got onto the reserve team and was the second row seeker of the Ravenclaw team. So she would get a chance to play, if their seeker Cho Chang got sick and couldn't play.

The other Houses also had Quidditch Tryouts during the first weeks of school. The Gryffindor team needed a new seeker. Ron Weasley tried out, as well as his younger sister Ginny. Neither was as good as Harry or even as good as Cho or Draco, but Ginny was the better player and got on the team. The Weasley twins were really happy for Ginny. They loved there little sister and Ron was really bad – the only members of their family worse were Percy and their mother, who both had never shown any interest in Quidditch. Ron was an embarrassment for Fred and George and the preferred Ginny on the team any time.

The Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Oliver Wood only told Ron to train and to try out for a different position next time, because he wasn't meant to play seeker. Then he looked at the twins and told them, that they also wouldn't do as seekers, although they were fair beaters.

Ron accepted Oliver's statement. He had never wanted to play seeker anyway. He thought about playing keeper or chaser. But he wouldn't get a chance as keeper, while Oliver was still in school. Oliver was Quidditch captain and keeper – and Ron wanted those positions. He'd have to wait at least Wood already was a sixth-year and would leave school after the seventh.

00000

Severus Snape had found another entrance to the chamber of secrets and had discovered Salazar Slytherin's secret library. He spent much of his free time there studying. He needed to find a way to restore his biological father. He was surprised about the knowledge Salazar had assembled in his library – so much had been lost over the centuries. Fortunately they had been able to unlock his powers during summer, because most of the texts written by Slytherin were in Parseltongue.

He found a few interesting rituals using horcruxes – he really wondered, if his father had found the information in Slytherins library as well, when he decided to make more than one horcrux. Although – reading Salazar's journals – he learned that making horcruxes was dangerous and inadvisable. Breaking one's soul into pieces destroyed the person and even if the parts were put back together later, there would remain scars on the soul.

He also found a way to summon his father on Halloween – at least his spirit – so they would be able to talk about their plans. There was even a summoning circle in the Chamber of Secret itself. The Chamber was the safest place in the castle, although Dumbledore knew about its existence. Harry had told him everything last year and he knew the entrance in the second floor girl's bathroom. But he didn't speak Parseltongue, and without Harry only the two youngest Weasleys had been down there. He could only hope, that they didn't remember how to open it. But he could always set some additional protective wards at the known entrance – yes that would be the best idea. The entrance through the quarters of the Head of Slytherin House should suffice – he used that one anyway, after blocking the floo in his quarters.

There was only one question left: Would he want his children present, when he summoned his father's spirit? The ritual seemed to work better, if the blood of more than one blood-relative of the summoned spirit were used. So it would be best to involve his children. But he didn't know how the Dark Lord would react to having a family. He obviously had never thought about having heirs, since he tried to get immortal by using horcruxes.

Severus just wanted to keep his children safe.

00000

Albus Dumbledore watched the students closely. He noted the isolation of Hermione Granger, without Harry Potter Neville Longbottom seemed to be her only friend among the Gryffindors. The girl reminded him so much of Minerva at that age – although Minerva did have more friends. He didn't like the girl being Minerva's daughter especially considering her father. Lily's father had at least been a Gryffindor, too. But he couldn't imagine what had lead Minerva to perform that winter solstice ritual with that Slytherin of all people. The girl and her paternity disgusted him. He was pretty certain, that Minerva had only done that to spite him. Her choice seemed weird, especially after her first love – Lily's father the Auror Diogenes Prewett - had been killed by Death Eaters. Why did everyone he loved betray him? First his father, then his first love Gellert and finally Minerva of all people.

00000

Severus Snape was uncertain what to do. Minerva McGonagal had asked him in private to let his third-year-students brew ancestry potions. While he was certain, that most of his students were capable of brewing this fairly easy potion, the idea caused some issues. The ancestry potion had not been part of the potions curriculum had Hogwarts since Dumbledore became Headmaster. Dumbledore believed, the students learning their family connections – if they didn't already know them – would lead to more believers in pureblood supremacy. Although Dumbledore had never told anyone on what this idea was based. Severus knew now, what the Headmaster had hidden from him and his family and surmised that he had done the same thing to other families as well. The Headmaster had something to hide.

Severus wasn't entirely sure about Minerva McGonagal's intentions. Maybe she thought one of the third-years was her biological child like Lily – well, he would learn the truth soon enough.

00000

Alex Snape enjoyed being back at school. He liked Ravenclaw house. He loved having a family. He was glad that his sister tried being friends with Harry's friend Hermione. She seemed to be so lonely.

A few days after Hermione had read Helena's books, she found herself at the Ravenclaw table talking to the Snape children and Luna Lovegood of all people.

"I really couldn't imagine a Wizarding Religion – I mean Christianity has been in Europe for over a thousand years. Why wouldn't the magical folk converse, too?"

Helena looked at her: "The Christian belief is the main reason for the witch hunts, most witches and wizards don't fancy being burned on a stake..."

Hermione looked sceptically: "But Professor Binns told us that hardly ever a trained witch or wizard was killed by muggles..."

Helena shook her head and raised an eyebrow – she looked almost like her father now: "Grown-up pureblood witches and wizards weren't really in danger. Most witches and wizards, who got killed, were young or simply untrained muggleborns. Their families and neighbours feared them. Some of the children were killed by their own parents, when they first got their letter from Hogwarts or any other magical school. That's the main reason why Salazar Slytherin was so cautious about admitting muggleborn students here at Hogwarts – he was afraid the muggles would start a crusade against the school..."

"But..." Hermione couldn't believe the implications of Helena's argument.

Luna nodded ad the two other girls: "Godric Gryffindor was the biggest supporter of the pro-muggle movement in the Wizarding World. He believed, that if all wizards became Christians, the muggles would accept us and our world and muggles and wizards could live together in peace. Dumbledore is one of the biggest supporters of this idea by the way. He is fighting against the statute of secrecy for over half a century now..."

"That is the worst idea anyone could have," Luna was interrupted by Draco Malfoy. "The muggles are able to destroy the whole planet. The statute of secrecy was never truly about religion, it's about the survival of wizards and witches. There are very few of us compared to the muggles. We have magic, but they could destroy us with all their inventions."

Hermione and Alex looked surprised at Draco, who was sitting at the Ravenclaw Table, too. But before they could say anything to him, he continued:

"Nevertheless the Old Ways are magical important. The rituals allow us to draw additional magical powers from the earth..."

Helena nodded: "Many powerful witches and wizard were conceived during rituals connected to the great magical festivals."

Draco smirked at Helena and Alex: "Like you two, you mean."

Helena laughed: "You're right. You remember our father telling your father, don't you?"

Draco smiled at Helena: "Well, I always try to remember important information about pretty girls."

Hearing Draco Malfoy flirt with his sister, Alex narrowed his eyes on the blonde boy. "You really shouldn't flirt with my sister. She is only twelve and our father is sitting over there at the Head Table..."

Draco smirked: "I'm just using the famous Malfoy charm. And your sister is a beautiful and powerful witch. We are just having a bit fun." And he winked at Helena.

Helena laughed. She really enjoyed their conversation. Draco was fun.

Their conversation went back to the Old Ways. Some of the older students joined in. They were mostly Ravenclaws and Slytherins, but soon there were also sitting some Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors sitting and talking with them.

00000

The teachers sat at the Head Table and were having lunch. Dumbledore looked at the students and saw a group of students of all four houses sitting at the Ravenclaw Table talking. They weren't fighting – just having an interesting conversation. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he became worried when more and more Slytherins joined the group. The pureblood ideology discussed with members of the other three houses was never a good idea. He looked at his colleagues, but none of the Head of Houses seemed to be worried.

Professor McGonagal smiled at Hermione Granger, who seemed to be getting close to the Ravenclaws. Well, if the other Gryffindors weren't her friends, she would find friends in the other houses.

00000

Two days later Hermione was sitting in the Ancient Runes classroom. The Class was due to start in about five minutes. She was reading her textbook, when suddenly the Slytherin girl Daphne Greengrass sat down next to her. "Hi, Hermione, you remember our conversation with Draco and the Ravenclaws two days ago? I told you about a book." Daphne took a book out of her bag and gave it to Hermione. "I've asked my mother to make a copy, so you can keep it. You'll need a Runes Dictionary to read it, because it's written in an old language. You'll find all the basics concerning the Old Ways in this copy. All the Magical Festivals and Rituals are explained in it."

Hermione looked at Daphne: "Thank you, Daphne. What did you think about our Ancient Runes homework?"

Daphne smiled: "It was okay. I really like Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. I couldn't imagine having Divination as subject, because I'm not a seer. And if you aren't a seer, studying Divination is really pointless."

Hermione looked surprised: "Really? Well, Divination seems pretty useless and Trelawney doesn't help it. But do you really think that the subject works for a 'seer'?"

Daphne smiled: "There have been great seers throughout history, so real prophecies do exist. But one can also predict certain events through Arithmancy – like Professor Vector told us in our first lesson. And for witches like you and me, who don't have the sight, Arithmancy is always the best option."

Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott appeared next to the girls, and Draco said smirking: "You are having the Arithmancy versus Divination discussion? Well, since we are all here and not in Divination the answer for all the people here seems obvious."

Daphne laughed: "Really Draco, you told us last year, that your father would disown you, if you took Divination."

Draco smirked: "Of course, he would. No one in my family has ever had the Sight and my father prefers Arithmancy over Creative-Writing aka Divination."

Theodore stood next to Draco and nodded.

Draco looked at Hermione and said: "You see, Granger, most pureblood families favour certain electives. Arithmancy and Ancient Runes are deemed important by many Slytherin families – if you don't count our apes aka Grabbe and Goyle. Ancient Runes is important for many pureblood traditions – the texts passing our rituals down are mostly written in Runes or other Ancient Languages. We respect your interest in the Old Ways, because most muggleborns don't really try to become a part of this world." He nodded at her and went to his seat.

Hermione was surprised to say the least. The way the Slytherins treated her had changed over the last couple of weeks. There was more to the Wizarding World than she would have ever imagined. Now the Ravenclaw and Slytherins were giving her books to show her a world she didn't know. Even Professor McGonagal had given her a book concerning the Old Ways, although they weren't spoken of in Gryffindor House – even her favourite teacher Professor McGonagal believed in the Old Ways.

00000

Daphne and Hermione became friendly. They sat together in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. They worked together on their homework in the library. And the other Slytherins seemed to accept their friendship. They even started to sit together in Potions. Neville was worried at first, when the Slytherin Daphne Greengras began to sit at the same table as he and Hermione, but he accepted it. Even Professor Snape had no issues with their new seating arrangement.

But the other Gryffindors considered them traitors. Especially considering that the two girls were both top of their class. Draco didn't like being third to them, but he accepted it. But without Hermione constantly helping most of the Gryffindors were abyssal in Potions. Worst of all was Ron. Ron was lazy – he was so slow he could as well have gone backwards doing something.

Professor Snape looked at Ron critically: "Mr. Weasley – another T – I think you even start to look like a Troll." There was sniggering on the Slytherin side of the classroom. Ron turned beet-red and started muttering insults under his breath.

Snape raised an eyebrow and said: "Mr. Weasley – ten points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher." He looked at the other students and started to speak: "Today we will brew and try an ancestry potion..." He saw Hermione Granger raising her hand. "...And yes, you'll all test them with your blood..." He looked directly at Hermione. "... and saying all – I mean everyone – even muggleborn students, you will test the potion like any other student in this class." Ron laughed and there were a few sniggers from Slytherin students.

Hermione couldn't wait any longer and said: "But sir, the ancestry potion only shows magical ancestors. So it is absolutely useless for muggleborn students..."

Professor Snape stood directly in front of Hermione and looked down at her: "Miss Granger, you weren't asked to speak. Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of term. I am well aware how this potion works. I don't need to be lectured by an insufferable know-it-all. Maybe you are afraid of the possible outcome – an indiscretion of your mother perhaps. But that could happen to anyone here." Snape smirked dangerously.

Hermione opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

Snape looked at the rest of the class again and smirked: "As for magical ancestors – the potion does show squibs. Many squibs decided to live in the muggle world and might have become the ancestors of muggleborn witches and wizard. So you never know who you find in your family's history. A good friend of mine - Clara Reichenbach - is doing a study about the ancestry of muggleborns. She need as much information as possible to statistical evaluate the true number of muggleborns. At the moment there is evidence, that about twenty percent of the 'muggleborns' aren't muggleborns in the true sense of the word, but – the consequences of an indiscretion on their mother's side..."

The two muggleborn students in the class – Hermione Granger and Dean Thomas – both swallowed visibly.

Snape smirked dangerously: "But that isn't necessarily the case for either of you – Miss Granger, Mr. Thomas – let's begin. You brew the potion, when it is finished you'll put a bit of your own blood in. Then you take a quill and a piece of parchment and you'll get to read your family tree."

Hermione was worried, although she didn't really know why. Her parents loved each other. She noted that most of the purebloods seemed to be very calm about having their true family tree brought into the open. Weren't there any 'indiscretions' – as Professor Snape called them – in pureblood marriages? How was that possible? She considered asking Daphne, but didn't want to lose Gryffindor any more points – her standing in Gryffindor House was difficult enough as it was. She could ask Daphne later, her questions would have to wait.

When she had finished her potion, Hermione was really anxious – she couldn't help herself. She had taken out a fresh piece of parchment and a new quill and was now holding her small silver knife in her right hand. She looked at her knife and then at the thumb of her left hand – she knew what to do – but she was afraid. She didn't want to cut herself, but she couldn't risk Snape seeing her doing nothing. What to do?

"Afraid? Just do it Miss Granger. What do you have to lose?" Professor Snape stood behind her and looked over her shoulder.

Hermione took a deep breath and cut herself. She held her hand over her cauldron and let her blood drop into her potion. When she was finished Professor Snape took her hand and healed the cut. "It wasn't that bad, was it? Now use the quill and the parchment."

Hermione followed her teacher orders and saw her name on her parchment. Professor Snape was still looking over her shoulder. She saw the names of her biological parents appear and – fainted.

Professor Snape had read the names as well. He caught Miss Granger and took the parchment. He put it into his robe – no one but Minerva McGonagal and Hermione Granger should see this.

He looked at his class: "I'll bring Miss Granger into my office and you'll stay here. I'll be back in a moment."

He went into his office, transfigured a chair into a couch and put down Miss Granger – he would floo Minerva after his class. He went back into his classroom and looked at the work of his other students – there weren't any more unexpected result. Well, one shock was enough for that day. Hermione Granger was definitely an interesting young woman and she wasn't muggleborn, that much was certain.

00000

A/N: I'm evil – you'll learn the identity of Hermione's father in the next chapter, just an evil little cliffhanger.


	23. Chapter 22 Hurtful Truths

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

**The Truth behind your eye**

**By RawenclawBabe**

Chapter 22 Hurtful Truths

Knowing the truth about oneself isn't always easy. Accepting said truth can hurt. What do you do, if your whole life has been a lie?

Hermione Granger had always known that she was different. Even though she had been a little girl, she could make strange things happen. Her parents had been afraid when another of these freak accidents happened. She was happy when she got her Hogwarts letter, because she finally knew why she was different – she was a witch. She was a young witch with muggle parents living in the muggle world. Now she knew the reason, why she'd never fit in at kindergarten at school – with her parents, who weren't really her parents.

When Hermione learned the truth about her heritage in Potions she fainted. She was shocked, although she was happy about Minerva McGonagal being her mother. She had loved the woman from the beginning – as teacher, as her head of house, as role model.

The reason why Hermione fainted had been her father's identity. When she read his name, she wished to just die. Her life couldn't get any worse.

00000

After his class Severus Snape returned to his office, where the unconscious Hermione Granger was still lying on a transfigured couch. Because he had read her parchment, it didn't surprise him that the girl had fainted. Well, her father's name had really surprised him – Minerva McGonagal Gryffindor par excellence having a daughter with the most Slytherin Slytherin the House had to offer.

But how had Minerva met him? And why did they get that close? They had been on opposite sides during a war, which reached its climax in the 1970s. And their daughter was born in 1979. How was that even possible? Minerva had been Dumbledore's right-hand-woman – well, sort of – she had always been on the light side in the war. And she had a daughter with the leader of the dark side.

He took a handful of floo-powder from the mantel and threw it into the fireplace.

"Minerva McGonagal's office – Minerva, it is I, Severus. Could you please step through the floo? I have a very special cub of yours here. And we really do have to talk about certain things in private."

He didn't want to enervate the girl before her head of house, respective her mother was present. The girl was in shock and would need comfort – the comfort a long-lost mother could give. How would Minerva react? She had clearly suspected something like that, or she wouldn't have asked him to brew ancestry potions with his third years.

He took Hermione's parchment out of his robe and read her parents' names again: Minerva McGonagal and Tom Marvolo Riddle. The girl was his half-sister, they had the same father. And she shared her mother with his beloved Lily. Was that fate or coincidence?

He didn't have more time to think about this situation, because Minerva stepped out of the fireplace looking at Hermione, before she narrowed her eyes at him: "Severus, what did you do to my student?"

Severus cleared his voice and gave her the parchment with Hermione's family tree: "We did ancestry potions in class today. She fainted when she learned of her true parentage. I took the parchment before anyone else could read it."

Minerva's eyes widened. Hermione was her daughter. A heavy weight fell from her heart – she was relieved – at least she had finally found one of her children.

Severus warded his floo and cast a silencing charm: "It is time you learn the truth about something else. Enervate your daughter and I'll lead you to the Chamber of Secret, there we can discuss everything."

Minerva looked at Severus suspiciously: "How do you get into the Chamber of Secrets? Why..."

Severus raised a hand and interrupted her: "We really should talk somewhere more private. Your daughter is related to Tom Riddle, too. I suspect, that a part of her powers where blocked. I know a way for her to regain those powers. I used it on myself and my children this summer – it is quite safe. Tom Riddle is my father, too. But I can't tell you more here."

Minerva nodded and went over to Hermione. She looked at the couch and back at Severus: "Well, your Transfiguration skills have become better since you were a student her." She took her wand and cast Enervate on Hermione, who woke with a start.

She looked into Professor McGonagal's - her mother's green eyes and recognized Professor Snape standing behind her.

Severus Snape looked at the two females – the girl had bushy brown hair, but he had never seen Minerva with her hair down – she always wore a tight bun. Maybe her hair was like her daughter's. He cleared his voice: "We will talk about the whole situation in Salazar Slytherin's Secret Library. Follow me."

He opened the door to his private quarters and led them to the Head of Slytherin entrance of the Chamber of Secrets. He warded his floo and opened the Chamber of Secrets by speaking Parseltongue.

Hermione and Minerva looked at him in shock, when they heard him speak the snake-language. But they followed him into the Chamber and he closed and warded the entrance.

Slytherin's Secret Library was enormous. Well, it had only half the size of the Hogwarts library, but for a secret library of a single person it was definitely big.

Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the library. There were thousands of books.

Severus cleared his voice and Minerva and Hermione looked at him: "There are a couple of armchairs in front of the fireplace. You should sit down and I will get a few things that might interest you as well."

Minerva and Hermione sat down in two big emerald-green armchairs. Minerva put the parchment with Hermione's family tree down on the table between them. They didn't talk. Neither of them did know how to begin: they were teacher and student – mother and daughter, but suddenly there was so much between them. Everything had changed for them, but could anyone know the truth? The truth had been kept secret for fourteen years – could they risk exposure. Who had kept this secret from them?

They had been sitting in silence for a few moments, when Severus returned carrying a pensieve and parchment. He sat down on an armchair opposite of them and looked at them. He put the pensieve down on the table in the middle and said: "Before I can show you my information, I need you to swear an oath of secrecy – if Dumbledore learns about this lives will be forfeit."

Hermione looked at the pensieve before looking at Snape: "Why should we trust you? The Headmaster is a good man and you are a Slytherin."

Minerva McGonagal snorted, but didn't say a word.

Severus smirked at the girl and handed her the first parchment – his own family tree: "Well, Miss Granger, it seems you and I share our biological father. I only learned that Tom Riddle is my father this summer. But there is more, some of my magical powers were blocked. After unlocking these powers I was able to speak Parseltongue – as you might have noticed earlier. You are here, Miss Granger, because I believe that your powers were partially blocked, too. As for being Slytherin – we both are descendants of Salazar Slytherin – meaning you have Slytherin blood as well and should be careful about your words."

Minerva looked at him and raised an eyebrow: "But why an oath of secrecy, Severus. We all have been lied to – I think you can trust us..."

Severus looked at her dangerously: "This isn't about me. I'll show you these memories and you'll know the truth about Harry Potter as well. If you learn, what I already know, it will change your perception of our world and everyone in it. There have been many lies – children have been taken from her parents." He looked directly into Minerva's eyes: "I've also found out what happened to your older daughter – she is lost for you, but she has left something behind –you have a grandchild. This is the reason why I'll show you these memories – you have a right to know your family's fate."

Minerva's eyes were wet. She wasn't crying, but she didn't know for how long. Severus had information about her daughter – he had found the truth and he knew her grandchild. She needed this information. She would swear an oath of secrecy, hell she'd even swear an Unbreakable Vow to protect her grandchild – the only thing left of her first daughter. The only thing she had left of the man she had once loved – Diogenes Prewett.

Hermione had always been an only child. But everything was different now. She had had a sister – who was dead, but had left a child and she had a half-brother, who was the strictest teacher of the school. Her favourite teacher and head of house was her mother. But she realized something else – everybody had been surprised that a muggleborn witch had been the best student in her year – but she wasn't muggleborn. Her mother was pureblood and her father was a halfblood. She took the parchment with her family tree and finally read the rest of it. She had only seen her parents' names, when she first read it. Her eyes went wide as she realized that not only was Tom Marvolo Riddle a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin, but the McGonagals could directly trace their ancestry back to Godric Gryffindor – she was a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. She didn't know what to think any more.

Professor McGonagal seemed to be completely sure what to do. That really surprised Hermione. The Head of Gryffindor seemed to be completely willing to follow the suggestions of the Head of Slytherin. She saw the Transfiguration Mistress take out her wand.

"I solemnly swear to keep the secrets Severus Snape will tell and show me until it won't be necessary any more to protect the persons involved. I'll only talk about those secrets to the other persons who already know the truth."

Magic swirled around her body, binding her magically to keep the secrets. She could tell Dumbledore of nothing she'd learn now.

Severus nodded: "You can enter the pensieve now, Minerva."

Minerva McGonagal put her finger in the pensieve and was pulled into it.

_She followed Severus – it seemed to be summer – through Diagon Alley. They went into the apothecary where they saw a young boy. The boy looked familiar – she recognized the green eyes – as did memory-Severus. The boy recognized Severus and hurried to get away – but Severus silently cast a tracking-charm on the boy. Did he think that the boy was Harry Potter – well the boys had both green eyes and dark hair but... She saw Severus following his tracking-charm – the boy hid in Knockturn Alley. What on earth was a young boy doing there of all places? _

_The memory shifted and they were in the boy's hiding place – he was sleeping. Severus looked down at the boy and took out his wand – Minerva was worried that he'd curse the poor boy – but she heard his voice: "Identitas Revelis"_

_She looked at the boy to see what happened – but no name appeared – there were only numerous letters, which didn't make any sense. She realized that Severus was getting frustrated. He ended the spell, sighed and he tried another one. She heard the words:"Parentis Revelis"._

_She looked at the boy again and read Lily Evans Potter and Severus Tobias Snape._

_Minerva's eyes went wide. For a moment she wasn't even sure, if she was still breathing. Severus had a son with Lily Evans, who was the mother of Harry Potter. How was that possible? Merlin, Minerva thought, the boy is Harry Potter. _

_Severus took the sleeping child in his arms and apparated them away._

_Minerva found herself in Severus Snape's house. Harry was sleeping on a bed in a guestroom. Severus was downstairs brewing a potion. When the boy woke she saw them talking – Severus performed the "Parentis Revelis" spell again, to show Harry the truth. There was also a pensieve. _

"_Lily was the love of my life. She__left me in December 1979. Then she married Potter in February and got you in July. I was desperate. You only had her eyes. Every time I saw you, I hurt, seeing her eyes in Potter's face was too much. I couldn't stand it. I don't hate you. I am sorry. I hope you'll someday forgive me for how I've treated you__." _

_Severus voice was sad. He had been hurt so much. Maybe, Minerva considered, this is the reason for his exterior. _

_Next she saw the using the ancestry potion. She saw Harry's true family tree appear. Lily's and Severus' names, but she knew that by now. Her eyes went wide, when she read the names of his grandparents. There were Eileen Prince and Tom Marvolo Riddle as paternal grandparents – well, Severus had told her earlier about Tom Riddle being his father, so no real surprise here. But she thought she would faint, when she read the names of Harry's maternal grandparents: Minerva McGonagal and Diogenes Prewett. _

_Minerva felt tears running down her face – she had found her other daughter._

_The memory changed again. They were in Germany. She recognized the Mansion of the Reichenbach family – she had met Severus and his children there. She saw, them performing rituals to unlock their powers. Harry even got seer and healing powers. There was also the natural animagus talent from the Gryffindor bloodline – she herself had always had a knack for animagus transformation. Severus and his children were speaking Parseltongue, a gift of their Slytherin heritage. Severus would be able to help Hermione unlocking her powers, too. _

_She recognized Bibiana Reichenbach. They were performing a form of blood-adoption. Harry's features changed – green eyes turned blue – Harry Potter became Alex Snape._

_Her grandson was at Hogwarts!_

Minerva left the pensieve. She was crying. She had never felt so relieved in her life. She saw Severus standing next to her – he looked a bit worried. She turned to him and hugged him: "Thank you. Thanks to you I know the truth about my daughter and my grandson."

Severus went stiff for a moment – he had never gotten used to being hugged – his stepfather beating him had taught him to fear physical contact. But after a few seconds he returned Minerva's hug: "You're welcome, Minerva. I wanted to tell you sooner, but you needed to be ready for this truth first."

Minerva only nodded. She released Severus from the hug and turned to Hermione: "We can trust him. He will help you with your locked powers – he has done so before."

Hermione was surprised when she saw Professor McGonagal's... her mother's reaction. She was always calm and sure of herself – well, one doesn't usually see a teacher cry – but her reaction had been different.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at her teachers. She took out her wand and said the words she had heard from Minerva McGonagal earlier:

"I solemnly swear to keep the secrets Severus Snape will tell and show me until it won't be necessary any more to protect the persons involved. I'll only talk about those secrets to the other persons who already know the truth."

Professor Snape led her to the pensieve and she put her index finger in it – just like she had seen Professor McGonagal doing it.

After about twenty minutes Hermione emerged from the pensieve. She was disorientated and exhausted, but happy: "Harry is alive and he is at Hogwarts."

Her mother helped her up and led her to one of the armchairs. Professor Snape had summoned tea and biscuits. They all sat down and had tea. Both teachers wanted to give Hermione time, before they would talk about the memories in the pensieve.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Severus finally cleared his voice: "There is more. Alex – Harry had a vision. He has inherited Rowena Ravenclaw's Seer-Gift. It's not really my story to tell, but Miss Granger – Hermione, you could help us."

Hermione looked at him and nodded: "Harry lives and he is my nephew. I am related to two founders of Hogwarts. It's so much to take in."

She saw Professors McGonagal and Snape both nod.

Minerva McGonagal looked at her daughter: "Maybe we should wait before we unlock your hereditary magical powers..."

Hermione shock her head: "No, mother. I want those powers." She looked at Severus: "Will you allow me to use this library. I'd love to read some of those books."

Severus smirked at his young half-sister: "Of course, Hermione. But we have to unlock your powers first. About one third of these books are written in Parseltongue. You need this ability first to properly use this library."

Hermione jumped up from her seat, she walked over to him and impulsively hugged Professor Snape: "Thank you so much. This library is great - there is so much to learn..."

Professor Snape cleared his voice: "Alright, Miss Granger – Hermione. I will brew the potion to unlock you hereditary powers. It will be finished tomorrow. We will meet in my office after dinner tomorrow. You'll take the potion in here and you'll tell no one."

Hermione nodded. She looked at her mother: "Professor McGonagal – mother can we tell anyone about our relationship. I mean, I was okay being muggleborn, but I really like you and it would be an honour to be known as your daughter."

Minerva McGonagal sighed: "I'm not certain, Hermione. Dumbledore took you from me and blocked your powers in first place – let's wait before we tell anyone."

00000

Hermione's classmates had been truly surprised by her reaction to the ancestry potion. Her fellow Gryffindors – foremost Ron – were making fun of her. "She really shouldn't have been surprised about an empty parchment..." They were sitting in the Great Hall and were talking about their last Potions lessons loudly. Even the Ravenclaws at the next table were able to every word they were saying.

Only Dean Thomas wasn't really listening. His parchment had been almost empty, but for a great-great-grandfather. Maybe a squib, who knew? Thinking about this he didn't believe Hermione's parchment to be empty – Snape had been awfully quick to take it away – there had to be something else in Hermione's family tree.

The third-year Slytherins found Hermione's and Snape's reactions suspicious. They also noted that Hermione wasn't in the Great Hall for lunch and Professors Snape and McGonagal were missing, too. Something was happening. But they didn't speak about the situation loudly in the Great Hall – it wouldn't have been necessary anyway, thanks to the Gryffindors the whole school was informed about the occurrences in their Potions Class. Gryffindors truly lacked subtlety.

00000

Headmaster Dumbledore noted two of his teachers missing at lunch. He didn't know what to make of it – until he heard Ronald Weasley's voice carrying through the Great Hall. Hermione granger had fainted during Potions, but she wasn't in the infirmary and Madame Pomfrey was in the Great Hall eating – something was wrong. Had they learned the truth about Miss Granger's heritage? If Minerva knew that Hermione was her daughter, she wouldn't give her up again. He would have to accept it. Maybe he could use their relationship in his favour.

00000

A/N: I hope you have all survived the cliff-hanger – I've decided to update a bit sooner because of it. I'm not completely evil.


	24. Chapter 23 If Life was easy

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

A/N: _#Parseltongue#_

**The Truth behind your eye**

**By RawenclawBabe**

Chapter 23 If Life was easy

If life was easy, it would be boring.

Sometimes Remus Lupin dreamed of having an easy life – he could do with boredom. Everything in his life went wrong, when he had been bitten by the werewolf Fenir Greyback when he was five. Being a werewolf was difficult – he was isolated and feared by most witches and wizards. His parents hid him, because they feared prosecution by the Ministry of Magic.

There had only been one time, when his life really had been good. Headmaster Dumbledore allowed him to attend Hogwarts despite being a werewolf. At Hogwarts he had finally found friends – they were the best of friends the Marauders – Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and him – Remus Lupin. Life had been good. His years at school had been the best in his life.

His friends even learned to transform themselves in animagi to aid him during his monthly transformations.

There had been only one true setback during their years at school. Sirius laid a trap for the Marauders favourite victim Severus Snape. He had nearly killed the Slytherin that night – luckily he didn't bite him. He hurt him with his claws, but Snape was saved by James before anything else could happen.

Dumbledore protected his favourite Gryffindors from any prosecution. Severus Snape had to swear and oath not to tell anybody about his affliction otherwise he would have been expelled.

Remus hadn't really liked Snape, but Sirius using him as weapon to kill him was too much. He didn't speak to his friends for month

Sirius betrayal of the Potter's had been worse. They had gotten killed. Their former friend had been sent to Azkaban for his crimes – and had escaped.

00000

Remus Lupin was happy to finally have a job. As a werewolf it had been difficult to find employment, but the Headmaster was a good man and had hired him as Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher. Life was good again for Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupin sat in his office at Hogwarts. He groaned – it was getting close to full moon. He was waiting for Severus to bring him his Wolfsbane Potion. The Potion was disgusting – it seemed to taste even worse when Severus was brewing it – but it was the only way for him to keep his mind during his transformation. He shuddered.

There was a knock at his door. "Enter"

Severus Snape came into the office carrying a steaming goblet. He walked over to the desk and put the goblet down: "Here Lupin, drink your potion, we don't want a beast running over the grounds of Hogwarts. I have the rest in a cauldron in my lab – you need to drink a goblet full of potion every night of this week." Remus shuddered when he heard his colleague's word. Severus voice was cold and spiteful – fear and hatred seemed to be his underlying emotions.

"Severus, we are colleagues now – can't we just leave the past behind us," after he had lost his friend Remus thought it a good idea to make amendments towards a former adversary.

Severus look became even colder and he spit out: "Why? I'm brewing your potions, because I don't want you to endanger our students. But why should I forgive you, you and your friends never did anything to seek forgiveness – so why should I forgive any of you." He ripped open his robes and his shirt and showed Lupin the scars on his breast: "Do you see the scars left by your cursed claws, Lupin. They open again every full moon since the night you attacked me. Neither you nor your friends ever sought redemption for what you have done. You didn't even have to serve detention - hell other werewolves have been executed for attacks like that. If you truly want my forgiveness, it will be an eye for an eye. I'll use a cursed dagger and you will be hurt as you have hurt me. So what do you think – Wolf?" Severus voice was completely calm but his eyes glittered dangerously.

Remus Lupin swallowed. He was truly shocked. Severus had been hurt so much and there was so much hatred in the man standing before him. He was completely speechless.

Severus smirked. He used his wand to repair his shirt and his robes: "I'll take that as a NO. – Pity. - Have a good night Lupin and don't hurt anybody, because this time I'll bring you for the Magical Law Enforcement – although I might kill you first, if I see you attacking someone during your transformation. But if you attack a student you'll have to live with that – or not. Bye!" Severus turned around and left his colleague standing alone in his office.

Remus Lupin looked at the door through which Severus Snape had left. He was certain the other man wasn't joking. A part of him was afraid but another part was thankful – he never wanted to hurt a human being again.

00000

Severus grinned when he walked back to his office – he hadn't been completely honest when he was talking to Lupin – he had found a way to stop his scars from bleeding about five years ago. But it had taken ten years and an adaption of the Wolfsbane Potion to finally heal the cursed scars.

It really surprised him though, that Lupin was shocked so easily after being friend with Potter and Black for so long. His proposition wasn't worse than anything that the Marauders came up with during their time at school. But 'pranks' and attack were never funny when one was on the receiving end. The Marauders, mainly Potter and Black, really should have been taught this lesson – well it was too late for Potter anyway.

00000

Albus Dumbledore had a meeting with the school's governors. Those meetings always exhausted him – even after the incidence with Tom Riddle's diary the thrice-cursed Lucius Malfoy still remained school governor. Maybe he could find a way to terminate Slytherin house, it would take a couple of decades but in the end nothing of the Slytherin Philosophy would be left. But looking at the governors he dismissed this idea.

The meeting was about the usual topics – the school finances. All the governors were from old families, who had supported Hogwarts for centuries. The Slytherin families had been opposed to his way of leading the school ever since he became Headmaster.

The oldest Governor was Augustus Prince, who ignored his only grandson Severus Snape because he wasn't Pureblood. He had been in the same year as Albus Dumbledore and he didn't like the Gryffindor. He had recently remarried – after his wife's death twenty years ago, because he needed a new heir after he had disowned his daughter Eileen in 1959. He had never been a Death Eater because he didn't support halfblood-upstarts like Tom Riddle, who had defiled his poor little daughter. But if he the person he truly loathed was Albus Dumbledore, who tried to destroy the remaining Pureblood Traditions.

All the talk about the school finances was boring. Lucius Malfoy almost considered doing his fingernails – but he had left his nail file at home. He didn't like listening to the Headmaster – who shouldn't be Headmaster at all – the old fool tried to spend all the money for projects solely on Gryffindor House. Although he was Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy wanted all four Houses equally supported - Gryffindors were usually dimwits – hell there were even more competent Hufflepuffs.

Life without the Dark Lord was rather easy for Lucius Malfoy. He was bored. Especially School Governor Meetings bored him. But when life is boring, one gets the most unusual ideas to create new difficulties.

Lucius looked at his fellow Governor Amelia Abbott – a Hufflepuff. She seemed to be equally bored. But seeing Amelia had an advantage – she was an attractive female and he preferred seeing her instead of Dumbledore any day. If he remembered correctly her niece was in the same year at Hogwarts as Draco and Hufflepuff. Well everything was better than Gryffindor – Dumbledore had been Gryffindor.

Looking at Amelia Abbott during this meeting, reminded Lucius of Severus' German friend Bibiana. He had done some research on the Reichenbach family and decided that he needed a connection to this family. He was already married – so a marriage wasn't possible. Well, he could always honour the Old Ways – and Bibiana had a younger sister. He really needed to contact the Reichenbachs.

"We need a mandatory Wizarding Culture Class at Hogwarts. Muggleborn and halfblood students come to Hogwarts without any knowledge about our traditions and culture. The Old Ways were once important all over Europe, but most British witches and wizards don't know anything about our traditions any more. This is outrageous, children conceived at the Beltane Fires aren't even allowed to attend Hogwarts – it's just ridiculous ..." Augustus Prince voice boomed through the room.

Albus Dumbledore looked angrily at his former classmate: "Enough, Augustus. No one is interested in the Old Traditions." He looked at Lucius and the other younger Governors: "I'm certain none of you wants your children to dance around the Beltane fires and have sex..."

Lucius sniggered: "As if you could ever keep teenagers from having sex."

Some of the Governors started to laugh.

Amelia Bones raised her voice: "I think Augustus Prince is right. Our children need to be taught of the Old Ways again. Children born out of wedlock must be accepted at Hogwarts again, especially if they were conceived during Wizarding Rituals."

There were some nods among the Governors. Augustus raised his voice again: "I second this."

Lucius nodded: "Me, too."

Almost all Governors accepted this proposition. But after they had all given their voice, Dumbledore spoke: "That may be all good and well, but I veto this proposition. This won't be happening while I am the Headmaster."

00000

Albus Dumbledore was fuming when he arrived back at Hogwarts. Everyone wanted to undermine his authority – he couldn't have that. And why did nice Hufflepuffs like Amelia Abbott side with conniving Slytherins like Augustus Prince and Lucius Malfoy – the world was going insane. Was he truly the last sane and honourable person in the Wizarding World?

Fawkes was singing – the bird seemed to know when its master needed help to calm down. Fawkes' song always helped the Headmaster thinking. Yes, he needed a good idea:

The Wizarding World needed strong values – marriage, family, love – even those old pureblood families would have to finally give up their disgusting Old Ways. He couldn't keep teenagers from having sex – well, that remained to be seen. He had found an interesting concept in certain religious parts of the muggle world – no sex before marriage – maybe he could swear in his students to this idea – the students would even get rings to magical bind their virtue as long as they remained unwed. He would talk to the Head of Houses about this idea – they would introduce it to their students.

00000

Hermione was sitting at dinner. She had lost her appetite, because she had to meet Professor Snape after dinner. No, she didn't have a detention. They would unlock her powers. She didn't know what to expect – she was nervous. She looked at the Ravenclaw table and saw her nephew and her niece sitting there eating – she still couldn't believe it, she was an aunt.

Helena was in an animated discussion with Luna.

Luna looked at her friend and asked: "When you've lived in Germany, did you ever see the infamous magical creature called 'Dingsbums'?"

Helena accidently spit out her pumpkin juice and she broke down laughing. Some of the other Ravenclaws looked at her in shock and disgust.

Luna looked at Helena incredulously: "What?"

Helena looked at her blonde friend and took a deep breath: "I know the word 'Dingsbums', but it doesn't describe a magical creature. It is a colloquial form of the word 'Ding' which is the German for 'thing'. One uses the word 'Dingsbums', if one has forgotten the name of something as an alternative. I think that's the best explanation."

Luna looked at her surprised: "Are you certain? My father had an article about the 'Dingsbums' in the last issue of the Quibbler."

Helena shrugged - the discussion didn't make any sense anyway: "Well, I don't know everything."

Hermione, who had overheard their conversation, groaned. This girl – Luna – had the weirdest ideas. Well, at least the two Ravenclaws had gotten her mind of her meeting later.

00000

Severus Snape was sitting in his office after dinner. Hermione Granger was due to arrive soon. He had her potion ready. He was just sitting there thinking, when he heard a knock at his door.

"Enter."

Hermione Granger entered Professor Snape's office. She saw him sitting at his desk – but for a moment she looked at his collection of disgusting pickled creatures and shuddered. How could anyone stand looking at those things all day?

Severus stood up: "Good evening Miss Granger – Hermione. Let's get into the Chamber."

She nodded and followed him through his quarters into the Chamber of Secrets. When they were in Salazar Slytherin's Secret Library he told her to sit down in one of the armchairs. He held a goblet with potion in his hand.

"When you drink this potion, you'll lose your orientation for a few moments. Your magic has to realign itself. Don't be afraid."

He gave her the goblet and she drank the potion.

Hermione put the goblet down. Suddenly she felt dizzy. The room blurred before her eyes. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She felt magic flowing through her veins. She felt powerful.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she finally opened her eyes. Professor Snape was sitting in the armchair opposite of her and looked at her – their eyes met.

_#Well, how do you feel Hermione?#_

_#I'm fine, Professor Sssnape. Are we speaking Parseltongue?#_

_#Yesss, Hermione. You have inherited Sssalazzzar'sss gift.#_

Hermione took a deep breath and switched to speaking English: "That's so weird. Will I have Gryffindor's talent, too?"

Severus sighed: "I guess – but I'm not certain. Gryffindor had that special animagus ability. Your mother knows more about this talent."

Hermione nodded.

Severus stood up, took his pocket watch out of his robe and looked at it: "It is getting late, we should leave and you need to get back to your dormitory."

Hermione nodded, she felt suddenly very tired. She followed him out of the Chamber of Secrets.

00000

Back in her dormitory Hermione thought about her life – how would 'her parents' react? She wasn't their daughter, but they had raised her all her life. Could she just leave them to live? She wanted to be with her mother. Would the Headmaster allow her to live with her mother? She had so many questions.

How would her life change?

Could Professor Trelawney in Divination have known the truth?


	25. Ch24 Life is bad and it only gets worse

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

**The Truth behind your eye**

**By RawenclawBabe**

Chapter 24 Life is bad and it only gets worse

Azkaban had been terrible. The Dementors robbed a person of every good memory, of every good feeling – in the end they had nothing left not even hope. Azkaban could be compared to opening the box of Pandora: experiencing the horrors unleashed. But it was infinitely worse, because one would never find the hope on the bottom of the box. There was no hope at Azkaban.

Sirius had only survived by transforming in his animagus form. Animals had a different mental level and the Dementors weren't able to suck on the feelings of animals. Nevertheless Sirius Black almost lost his remaining humanity at Azkaban.

He had escaped from Azkaban – he was the only prisoner who had ever done so. And now he was living the life of an animal. He didn't dare to transform back to his human form, because the Magical Law Enforcement was hunting him. He lived as an animal. He became an animal? There were times he wasn't sure he was human any more. Was he still Sirius Black or was he the dog Padfoot?

There was only one thought that kept him going: revenge. Sirius Black wanted to avenge the murder of his best friend James Potter.

He lived as wild animal. He hunted vermin – rats, mice, birds – to eat. He ate raw meat of small animals. He had become an animal himself, because no human being would live like that.

Autumn had come early that year. The cold only made his situation worse. He had no home and couldn't light a fire. He had his fur but he was freezing. It was time to get into the castle – it was time to finally kill Peter Pettigrew.

00000

Remus Lupin had something special for his third-year Gryffindor/Hufflepuff class today. There was a boggart in a wardrobe in the staffroom. So when the students arrived he told them:

"We'll have a practical lesson today. Mr. Filch has found a Boggart in the staffroom. So today we'll learn how to fight a Boggart. Follow me to the staffroom, please."

The class entered the staffroom, where Professor Snape was sitting in an armchair reading the Daily Prophet. When he saw the third-years entering with Professor Lupin, he stood up.

"Leave the door open. I don't have to see this." Severus Snape hurried out of the door.

Lupin assembled the students in front of the wardrobe and began his lesson:

"Today our lesson is about boggarts. What do you know about boggarts?"

Hermione raised her hand ant the teacher bid her to speak: "Boggarts are shape-shifters. They want to provoke fear – therefore they take on the form of what a person fears the most. No one knows what they really look like."

Professor Lupin nodded: "Correct Miss Granger – ten points for Gryffindor. Now there is a boggart in this wardrobe. The best way to fight a boggart is an honest laughter. If you stand in front of it, the boggart will take on the look of your worst fear. To fight it you must turn it into something funny. Imagine the Boggart in a funny form and say the incantation 'Riddikulus'. Lets all try the incantation. 'Riddikulus'"

The class repeated the incantation: "Riddikulus"

Lupin nodded: "Good. Once again: 'Riddikulus'"

"Riddikulus." The students chorused.

Professor Lupin raised his voice again: "Good. The Boggart can only focus on the fears of a single person. For our exercise you'll have to face it individually. I want you to form a line. Who wants to start? Well let's see - Neville Longbottom?"

Neville swallowed.

Professor Lupin stood next to his students: "So Neville – what's your worst fear?"

Neville swallowed again and whispered: "Professor Snape."

Professor Lupin raised his eyebrow: "What was that?"

Neville took a deep breath and repeated: "Professor Snape is my worst fear."

Lupin nodded: "Well the Boggart will turn into Professor Snape then. You live with your grandmother, don't you?"

Neville sighed: "Yes, but I wouldn't want the Boggart turn into her either."

Professor Lupin shook his head: "That's not what I meant. I want you to picture her clothing."

Neville started: "Well she is wearing a dress, a vulture hat and a red handbag."

Remus Lupin smirked: "When the Boggart turns into Professor Snape – I want you to picture him in your grandmothers clothing and you'll flick you wand and say the incantation 'Riddikulus'. Can you do that for me, Neville?"

The boy nodded.

Remus Lupin stepped back and Neville stood alone in front of the wardrobe. He flicked his wand and the door of the wardrobe was opened.

A menacing looking Professor Snape stepped out of the wardrobe. He was looking at Neville dangerously.

Neville was breathing heavily and shuddered. He closed his eyes to concentrate: "Riddikulus."

Professor Snape stood in front of Lupins class wearing a green dress, a red handbag and a vulture hat.

The class burst out in laughter and Professor Lupin laughed with them.

Hermione groaned mentally, there was no way in hell that Professor Snape wouldn't here of this incident – poor Neville.

Remus Lupin raised his voice: "Great, Neville. Ronald Weasley is next."

Neville went away from the Boggart and Ron stepped forward. The Boggart instantly turned into a giant spider.

Ron started to tremble. He was breathing heavily now – he hated spiders. He started to hyperventilate.

Professor Lupin spoke to him calmly: "Breath deeply, concentrate and then say the incantation."

Ron took a deep breath: "Riddikulus."

Suddenly the spider was wearing skates and wasn't able to stay on its legs any more.

Hermione got lucky – the lesson was over before she had to face the Boggart. Her life had changed so much over the last days that she didn't know her fears any more. What would her fears tell about her and her new family – she really couldn't risk facing a Boggart while she was near her gossiping classmates. Her family's secrets could became known and endanger them all.

At the end of the lesson Hermione was one of the first to leave the room. She bid Neville goodbye, telling him she had to go to the library. She hurried through the halls until she entered the library. She went to her favourite spot and sat down to do her homework.

00000

Ronald Weasley was happy. The Defence against the Dark Arts lesson had been hilarious. He couldn't help but making fun about Snape cross-dressing non-stop. He was joking about Snape in the clothing of Neville's grandmother, when they were on there way to potions – the first lesson of the day the day after the incident.

Ron broke out laughing as Snape entered the classroom. He whispered to Seamus, who was sitting next to him: "Well, the greasy git looks better in a dress, than he does now."

Professor Snape had heard every word. He had also heard of the incident during dinner the day before. He narrowed his eyes on Ron: "Mr. Weasley - 20 points from Gryffindor for slandering a teacher. And since you prefer men in female dress, maybe you want to try it yourself."

Professor Snape waved his wand at Ron and the boy was wearing a scarlet-red gown. He looked at him and said: "Well, Gryffindor colours don't really work with your colouring. Maybe you want to try another colour."

The Slytherins sniggered.

He waved his wand again and Ron was wearing an emerald-green evening gown. Professor Snape smirked and nodded: "Perfect. Slytherin colours are perfect for red-heads."

The Slytherin half of the class broke down laughing. But they stopped momentarily, when Professor Snape looked at them.

He looked at the class: "Today we are brewing a shrinking solution, we'll try the potions next lesson on your pets – so it would be better, if you did it right. The recipe is on the board."

The students weren't moving and Ronald Weasley seemed to be waiting for his clothing to return to its original state. Professor Snape narrowed his eyes and snapped at them: "What are you waiting for – begin. And Mr. Weasley – you will have your uniform back in the evening – but if you remove the dress from your body before, it'll stay like this." Professor Snape smirked at the red-headed Gryffindor and went to his desk to sit down.

Neville swallowed. He had been the reason for the gossip of Snape cross-dressing and he truly feared what the teacher would do to him, especially after what had happened to Ron.

Neville worked really hard on his Shrinking Solution. The potion had to be perfect or Trevor would die in the next lesson. He didn't really like toads, but he didn't want to see his pet dead either. Well, at least Ron had prevented Snape to concentrate on him – he could almost brew his potion in peace – a truly rare occasion. And Hermione had hardly to help him!

Ron was quite unfortunate. They didn't have Transfiguration that morning, only History of Magic. Professor Binns didn't even notice his dress and couldn't have helped him with it any way. So Ron had to stay dressed in that elegant emerald-green evening gown.

00000

Fred and George were sitting at lunch in the Great Hall that day. They were making plans for the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. Suddenly Fred went very quiet before shouting: "OH MY GOD OUR BROTHER IS A FRUIT!"

His twin George looked at him disbelieving: "What Percy is finally coming out?"

He was hit on the head by the Headboy – Percy Weasley: "I'm not gay. I'm heterosexual and I've got a girlfriend – Penelope Clearwater - you idiot. Look at the door."

All the older Weasleys – those who were still at Hogwarts – were staring at Ron disbelieving.

The youngest Weasley boy entered the Great Hall and the whole school started laughing.

The Weasley twins went over to Ron: "Really Ronniekins -" "- it's ok to go in drag –" "- but Slytherin colours? –" " -and an evening gown on a school day –" " - you could have tried the girl's school uniform first - " "-you look great though-" "-but you really should do something with your hair-" "- a touch of make-up -"

Ron's eyes went wide. His brothers thought him a fruit now? Shit. Shit. Shit. His life couldn't get any worse. Damn, Snape – it was all Snape's fault.

Albus Dumbledore was fuming – this insolence. He wanted high moral standards for his school and now there was a boy in drag in the middle of the Great Hall, while the rest of the students were laughing. He couldn't believe it. Didn't this boy know anything about decency?

Dumbledore stood up and said in a booming voice enough: "ENOUGH. I want you all to calm down."

The Great Hall went silent immediately.

Dumbledore raised his voice again: "Mr. Weasley – I want you to come to my office after lunch."

Ron who stood next to the Gryffindor table swallowed. Never before had he been summoned to the Headmaster's office. Hell for all he knew, even the twins had never been there – and they had done some really freaking pranks. He was worried – and it was all Snape's fault. He really hated the greasy git.

The Head of Houses looked at each other in surprise. The Headmaster hardly ever looked into disciplinary issues himself. Why did he want to speak to Ronald Weasley?

Professor McGonagal became worried – she was the Head of Gryffindor after all – as such she had the right to discipline her students. And not wearing the school uniform during school hours was an issue – but nothing the Headmaster was usually interested in. The boy probably had been the victim of a prank and the Headmaster wanted to punish him for it now. She groaned.

00000

Ron went to the Headmaster's office after lunch. He stood in front of the Gargoyle that secured the staircase. He breathed deeply. He was afraid what the Headmaster would do to him.

The Gargoyle moved aside and Ron was told by it to step on the moving staircase. He was brought up and stood in front of the Headmasters office.

Ron was apprehensive when he entered the office. The Headmaster was sitting at his desk and Fawkes was singing on his perch.

The Headmaster watched the young Gryffindor in his emerald-green dress. He seemed to be remarkable uncomfortable. He flinched under the Headmaster's gaze.

Albus Dumbledore opened his desk drawer and took out a vial. He looked at the potion for a moment, before giving it to Ronald Weasley: "Drink this potion. It will cure your sick urges."

Ron's eyes went wide – he considered his alternatives – he had to obey the Headmaster. He was shaking when he took the vial.

"Don't worry my boy. I've taken this potion several times myself – it helps you to fight your sick urges – it has always helped me."

Ron took a deep breath and drank the potion.

Dumbledore nodded and transfigured the green dress back into Ron's school uniform.

Ron smiled at the Headmaster: "Thank you, Sir."

The Headmaster nodded: "You're welcome, Mr. Weasley. You are dismissed."

Ron Weasley nodded and hurried to get out the Headmaster's office.

Albus Dumbledore remained behind his desk – he had fought against his own sexual urges for most of his life. He had loved Gellert Grindelwald – but he believed a sexual relationship between two men to be wrong. So he decided to take a potion to suppress his _sick _urges. He wanted a _normal_ life – a wife a family – even if he had to use potions to achieve that goal. Although he felt weird whenever he took those potions – they changed his mind – his psyche – but he'd do anything for a normal life.

00000

A large black dog made its way through the Forbidden Forest towards the grounds of Hogwarts. The animal had no difficulties entering the grounds.

Sirius Black was at Hogwarts. It had been over a decade since he had last been here. In his school years the Marauders had explored the grounds and he had the advantage knowing most of the secret passages in the school. He decided to hide in one of them to await the night – a large black dog couldn't run through the halls of Hogwarts while the students were around. But he had to find Peter, who was with that Gryffindor boy from the newspaper – Weasley or something like that. He had to get into Gryffindor tower. How could a dog get into Gryffindor house without being able to talk to the Fat Lady and without the password? He had to find a way.

He needed a plan. Maybe he could gain the trust of someone living in Gryffindor tower.

00000

Remus Lupin sat in his office that evening. He had always known Severus Snape to be a dangerous man – a man who loved revenge. He had seen what his former classmate had done to a student, who had only insulted him. If he got a chance, what would this man do to a man who had nearly killed him? He shuddered, but he knew Headmaster Dumbledore would protect him from Severus Snape's wrath.

Remus sighed. The moon would rise soon. It wasn't full moon yet – tomorrow would be the first night of it. But he could already feel the moon's call in his blood. The Wolfsbane Potion helped, but still he could hardly concentrate. And he had still correct essays from all of his classes – so much work. Well, his life had never been easy!

00000

A/N: I apologize, if I have offended anybody. I didn't mean any disrespect for homosexuals, transsexuals and transvestites. Homophobia is wrong and homosexuality can't be cured, even if there are people who believe that.


	26. Chapter 25 Chaos at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

**The Truth behind your eye**

**By RawenclawBabe**

Chapter 25 Chaos at Hogwarts

Sirius Black walked through the Halls of Hogwarts. It was night and everybody was asleep – even the portraits on the walls. He walked towards Gryffindor tower – the way was still familiar even after fifteen years. He stood in front of the sleeping Fat Lady in his animagus form. He needed to get inside – Peter was in there.

He would have sighed, if he had been in his human form. Maybe he should look for Remus. They had been friends after all. But would he believe him that everything was Peter Pettigrew's fault? Could he convince his old friend?

Sirius was deep in thought when he saw a large orange cat exit Gryffindor tower. There seemed to be a cat flap. Well, he was much larger than a cat, but maybe he could alter his size and follow the cat back in.

He went into a broom-cupboard and transformed back. It been some time since he had last done transfiguration exercises – he was able to take his animagus form without wand and without problem. He sighed, he would need a wand – well, he could use a wand anyway. When he had been a student, Professor Flitwick had always had some spare wands in his office – he had to break into the half-goblin's office.

Sirius Black sighed and transformed back in a black dog. Maybe he could hide inside the school for another day or two. It was already 5 am and he knew that Professor Flitwick had always been an early riser.

00000

Ron woke early. Nightmares had plagued his sleep. He was certain that Dumbledore's potion had been the reason for his horrible sleep. He had to get back at Snape for it – it was all Snape's fault. Maybe he could tell Dumbledore the whole story and Snape would get sacked. He grinned – that was a plan. Maybe the Headmaster would treat the Greasy Git with the same potion – after all he had been seen wearing a dress, too.

Ron got up, got dressed and went to the owlery – he would write to his mother and she would get Snape sacked. Molly Weasley protected her family.

After sending the letter to his mother, he went down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast – life would be good again.

00000

Molly Weasley was in the kitchen of the Burrow and preparing the breakfast. The house was empty, because all the children were gone now, but Arthur deserved a good and healthy breakfast – her poor husband had so much work at the ministry – raids again.

She was just finishing the scrambled eggs, when a Hogwarts school owl scratched arrived at the window. Her eyes went wide and she hurried to open the window – was there anything wrong with her babies?

Molly took the letter from the owl and gave the animal a piece of bacon.

She looked at the letter and recognized Ron's handwriting. She read the letter and got angrier by the minute.

This swine – how could Dumbledore allow that awful Death Eater to teach innocent children? That man who had treated her poor little Ron so terrible. Molly Weasley was fuming – she had to talk to the Headmaster. Snape couldn't teach her children any longer – he had to be sacked.

When Arthur Weasley came down for breakfast, he saw his wife fuming. He couldn't imagine, what had happened that early to rouse her rage. "Morning, Molly. Has something happened?"

Molly Weasley didn't trust her voice – she didn't want to shout at Arthur now – and handed her husband Ron's letter.

Arthur read it and his mouth dropped. He groaned: "What do you want us to do about this?"

Molly looked at her husband: "Don't worry, Arthur. I've a plan. I'm going to floo to Hogwarts and will talk to the Headmaster later."

Arthur nodded: "Thank you, love. I really need to go to the ministry – we have so many raids at the moment – all those death eaters. You are much better at solving problems with the children."

Molly nodded: "I'd do anything to protect our family!"

Arthur stood up and hugged his wife: "And I love you for that, Mollykobble."

Molly turned to him and kissed him: "I know."

After Arthur had left, Molly put on her travelling robes. She went to their large fireplace in the kitchen and sighed. She really needed to talk to the Headmaster.

00000

Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk in his office when a fuming Molly Weasley arrived. He looked up from his work and at the woman standing in front of him: "Molly, how nice of you to visit you. How can I help you?"

Molly Weasley cleared her voice and looked into the Headmaster's twinkling blue eyes: "Headmaster – Albus. I got a letter from my son Ron this morning and I really need to talk to you."

Dumbledore sat straighter and was about to interrupt her, but Molly wouldn't have this and continued speaking: "It's all Snape's fault – he transfigured Ron's uniform, because Ron made fun about HIM cross-dressing. If you have a problem, it's your potions master in a dress in your staffroom. You really should get rid of this cross-dressing Death Eater – I don't like my children to be taught by a person of such low morals."

Dumbledore listened to Molly Weasley and nodded: "I understand your concern, Molly – I really do. But I need Severus – he still has a purpose in this school and in our war – especially since Harry Potter is missing."

Molly Weasley groaned: "But you really should sack that man – you yourself told me about his illegitimate children. And now he is cross-dressing and does the same to my baby. And he is a Death Eater – this man doesn't have any morals – he is a bad influence on all the students at this school."

The Headmaster sighed: "I know, Molly. But I still need him here. I'll talk to Severus. He'll apologize to your son."

Molly snorted: "He has hurt my baby-boy and you think a simple apology will suffice? This is outrageous, Albus. I don't want Severus Snape to influence my five children who are still attending Hogwarts. I don't want him to teach him – maybe you could find a different potions teacher for the Gryffindors – he is unnecessary cruel towards them."

Albus Dumbledore sighed again. Molly Weasley was a force to be reckoned with. He looked thoughtfully before answering: "Molly – I'll see what I can do. A different potion teacher for the Gryffindors seems to be a good solution. If you'd excuse me, I'm actually quite busy."

Molly nodded: "Goodbye, Albus. Would it be okay, if I visited my children while I'm still here?"

The Headmaster nodded: "Of course, Molly. Have a nice day."

Molly Weasley left the Headmaster's office and walked through the halls of Hogwarts. She really wanted to see her poor baby-boy Ron – he had been hurt and needed his mummy.

00000

Ron Weasley was about to enter the Great Hall - it was lunchtime after all – when he heard his mother's voice. "Ronnie, I'm so glad you alright. I've talked to the Headmaster..."

Ron turned red when his mother hugged and kissed him in front of the other students.

"Mum, what are you doing here?"

Molly sighed: "I got your letter this morning and I decided to visit the Headmaster. If everything works out, all Gryffindors will get a new Potions teacher. You won't have to deal with Snape any more."

Ron started smirking: "Thanks mum. That's great. But what are you doing here now?"

Molly looked at her youngest son and smiled sadly: "I was a bit worried about you when I got your letter. I wanted to see you." She hugged him again.

Ron was really embarrassed. His mother was hugging him in front of the Great Hall and he could hear the other students sniggering. He saw Draco Malfoy talking to some other Slytherins – they were laughing. He would get back at them for that.

00000

Alex Snape went to the owlery – he wasn't hungry and he needed to think. He missed Hedwig, but he knew that there couldn't be a connection between Harry Potter's snowy owl and Alexander Reichenbach-Snape.

He looked over the grounds of Hogwarts – he had always liked the view from the owlery. He had thought about visiting Hagrid since he had returned to Hogwarts – but the half-giant was rather suspicious towards the Snape children. It hurt Alex – Hagrid had been the person who had first introduced him to the Wizarding World. Although he had new friends now, he would have liked contact to his old ones as well.

He watched the sky, when he heard someone come. He turned around and saw Hermione Granger.

Hermione went to stand next to him. After a few moments she began to speak: "I've always enjoyed looking over the grounds of Hogwarts. I do like the view from Gryffindor tower, but it's much calmer here. It's easier to think when it's quiet."

Alex looked at her and nodded.

"It is all too much. Just a few days ago I had to learn that my parents aren't my parents – I was taken from my mother, who is my head of house and who conceived me with the most evil wizard imaginable." Tears were falling from her eyes.

Alex listened to Hermione – his former best friend, who was his aunt now. He looked at her for a moment before he began to speak: "I know what you are going through. It hurts to learn, that the whole life had been a lie. My father has been lied to about his paternity, too."

Hermione nodded and hugged Alex: "But we know the truth now – nephew."

Alex smiled: "It is better to know the truth, than live a lie forever. I'm glad that you are my aunt. My father has planned something for Halloween – you could help."

Hermione smiled: "I will..."

Before she could continue to speak a white snowy owl – Hedwig - arrived at the owlery.

Hermione said: "It's Harry's owl –Hedwig. What shall we do with her?"

Alex looked from Hermione to the owl and back before answering: "I've heard that you were Harry's best friend, so it would be best, if you were to have Hedwig."

Hermione nodded: "Yes, Harry would want that."

Hedwig listened to her master and is friend and flew to Hermione. Her master had to hide and his friend would look after her. She hooted.

Dumbledore had been watching the interaction between Alex Snape and Hermione Granger. He was getting angry. He still couldn't prove that Alex Snape was Harry Potter. Harry's owl had arrived, but there was no sign that she had recognized her master. She seemed to have adopted Harry's best friend as new mistress and the boy hadn't even touched the bird.

00000

The Headmaster was sitting in his office. He was waiting for his Potions Master Severus Snape – the man really was trouble. He put another lemon drop in his mouth and looked out of his window – when he suddenly saw a white snowy owl flying towards the school – Harry's owl. He jumped out of his seat and apparated to the owlery – well an advantage of being Headmaster everyone else would have had to walk.

There were to students in the owlery – Hermione Granger and Alex Snape – they were talking and the owl was sitting on a perch between them. The Headmaster listened to their conversation. "It's Harry's owl..." "... You were Harry's best friend..." He watched the owl land on Hermione's forearm and heard her hooting – the bird seemed to have adopted the girl as her new mistress and he had seen no sign of recognition between the boy and the owl.

Cursing the Headmaster returned to his office where he found Severus Snape waiting.

"Headmaster, you wanted to see me." Severus didn't show any emotion.

Albus Dumbledore sighed: "Yes, Severus. I need to talk to you about what you have done to Ronald Weasley and about you being seen wearing a dress."

Severus Snape raised an eyebrow: "Well, about me being seen wearing a dress – you'll have to ask Lupin it was his Boggart after all, because I have never worn a dress. And Mr. Weasley was there when the Boggart turned to look like me wearing a dress and he told me that he thought that preferable – so I gave him a chance to try wearing a dress. He seemed to like the idea after seeing that Boggart after all. Although honestly speaking, I don't see the appeal of seeing any man in a dress."

The Headmaster groaned. Damn Slytherin subtlety and turning Ronald Weasley's school robes into a dress was the only charge he could use against Severus – there was no way in hell to sack the man for that – poor Molly – but he needed him anyway. "Well, Molly Weasley has heard of that incident and she wants you sacked. I've already told her that I need you here and won't dismiss you – but she doesn't want you to teach her children. To make this clear – you won't teach potions to Gryffindor house any more – from now on we'll combine Hufflepuff and Gryffindor taught by another teacher and you'll only teach the Ravenclaw and Slytherin students. You will also teach the NEWT-classes and brew the potions for the hospital wing."

Severus face didn't betray any emotion but he was elated. Until he heard the Headmaster saying: "Because you will teach less, you'll get only three-quarter of your current payment."

Severus internally groaned – clearly there were disadvantages as well, but he would have more time for developing potions and there was a lot more money in that field compared to teaching. Well, not having to teach the Gryffindor students was a treat after all – he could almost thank Molly Weasley for that idea – well, almost.

00000

After everyone had gone to bed that night, a large black dog wandered through the halls of Hogwarts. He remembered the castle well and found the Charms corridor without a problem. Entering Professor Flitwicks office was a bit tricky. The Charms master was a passionate Ravenclaw and he enjoyed riddles. The door was trapped. If a person wanted to enter the office, they either needed the proper key or they had to disengage a special mechanism – that was very tricky especially without wand. Professor Flitwick obviously enjoyed that part of his Goblin heritage, hence the complicated mechanism to lock his door.

Sirius groaned. Maybe it would be easier to talk to Remus – but the werewolf believed him guilty of the Potters' death. So what to do? He needed a wand. Sirius was silently cursing his former teacher, while he was trying to pick the lock – he had to use two lock pick simultaneously. He had found to pieces of strong wire during daytime and had formed lock picks out of them. Sweat was dropping down his forehead. Breaking out of Azkaban appeared so easy compared to this. The whole story was completely unfair – Sirius remembered Flitwick opening this door by moving his finger along – and here he was kneeling in front of that door working hard to pick that damn lock. He really cursed Professor Flitwicks Goblin magic.

After uncounted attempts and almost two hours later Sirius finally got the timing right and unlocked the door. A sigh escaped his lips. He was exhausted and tired – all that effort to unlock one door.

Sirius entered the office and went over to the wardrobe containing the spare wands – it was locked as well. But the mechanism locking the wardrobe was easy compared to the door and he had it open within minutes.

There were dozens of wands in the wardrobe. He tried a few and decided to take two wands that seemed to work for him – a spare wand was always a good idea especially for a wizard on the run. He used his new wand to lock the wardrobe and left Flitwick's office. He locked that door, too – no one should realize that he had broken into the office after all.

He used the wand and his transfiguration skill to transform into a smaller dog and went to the kitchen – maybe the house-elves would feed a small starved dog – at least he looked less dangerous that way.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw a large orange cat being fed by the elves. One of the elves saw the dog and came over to him. "I does not know you yet. Is doggie hungry?"

Sirius barked and the elf smiled at him: "I is bringing you food."

Sirius sat there and the elf brought him a bowl of food and one with water. He had never really liked dog food, but he was starved.

Sated Sirius returned to his hiding place for the day – he needed to sleep and a plan to get into Gryffindor tower, maybe he could follow that orange cat the next night, but he was too exhausted to face that traitorous rat now.

00000

The next morning Albus Dumbledore stood in front of all the students in the Great Hall during breakfast, telling them that the first to fifth year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students were to have a new Potions teacher. Their teacher would arrive in a month's time and until then their Potion classes would be cancelled. The Slytherin would have their Potion class together with the Ravenclaws now. They would be taught by Professor Snape as would the NEWT-students.

Cheers erupted at the Gryffindor table.

"No." Hermione Granger was devastated – no Potions for a month. There was so much to learn and she would fall back on the curriculum compared to the Slytherins and Ravenclaws – that was unfair – she wanted to learn. A plan was forming in her mind – she'd just ask Professor Snape – it could work, if she used her time-turner.

The fifth year Hufflepuffs groaned silently. Professor Snape wasn't exactly nice, but he respected hard work and he took never points, if they worked hard and got a good result. He didn't award points – but they could live with him as long as they remained nearly invisible. A month without Potions in the OWL-year – how could the Headmaster do something like this to them? They hadn't done anything wrong and many of them needed the score – you couldn't become a healer without potions after all.

00000

When Professor Snape arrived at his office after lunch, he was in for a surprise. Standing in front of his door were all the fifth-year Hufflepuffs. He looked at them and asked: "Can I help you somehow?"

Cedric Diggory cleared his voice: "Professor Snape – we are in our OWL-year. We can't afford to not have Potions for a month. Would you please teach us?"

Severus took a deep breath, because he could understand the students' concern: "We'll have to talk to the Headmaster first, but you have a right to be taught Potions. Headmaster Dumbledore seemed quite adamant. It might be helpful, if you write to your parents about the situation. But I am willing to teach you."

The students sighed in relieve: "Thank you, Sir."

Severus nodded and entered his office. Well, Hufflepuff students who wanted to be taught by him – that was a surprise.

His next surprise came with his new third-year Ravenclaw-Slytherin-class – Hermione Granger. Before he was able to ask her what she was doing there she began talking: "Professor Snape could I attend your Ravenclaw-Slytherin-class – Dumbledore has cancelled the Potions class for Gryffindor and I wouldn't have Potions, if I'm not allowed in this class. Please, Sir. I really want to learn."

Severus sighed – he really should have expected this reaction from the know-it-all Hermione Granger: "Very well, Miss Granger. If your timetable allows it, you are welcome to join this class. Come on in."

Hermione let out a breath in relieve: "Thank you, Sir. I wouldn't know what to do otherwise."

Severus smirked at his young half-sister: "You're welcome, Miss Granger."

Hermione sat down in her usual seat next to Daphne Greengrass and Severus began his lesson.

Hermione noticed how different the lesson was, when Slytherin and Ravenclaw were combined. Snape still favoured the Slytherin, but he didn't take any points from Ravenclaw. But she had to admit that the Ravenclaw were calm and well organized compared to the Gryffindors, so Snape literally had no reason to take points. The class was only interrupted once – she had just raised her hand for the tenth time during the lesson – when one Ravenclaw Padma Patil – Parvati's twin sister – told her: "Hermione Granger, we all know the answer. You don't need to think that you are the only person working in this class."

Hermione took her hand down immediately, when she saw Professor Snape smirking and heard all of her classmates sniggering. Obviously she wasn't the only know-it-all in that class, but she was the only one who showed it. Maybe she would have been better suited for Ravenclaw.

00000

Draco Malfoy and his fellow third-year Slytherins were sitting in their common room.

Gregory Goyle boosted: "Can you believe it? Snape allowed the Gryffindor mudblood in our Potions class."

Draco shrugged.

Daphne cleared her voice: "I don't think that she is really a mudblood. Do you remember ancestry potion. There was a family tree on her parchment that means she has magical ancestors. I could only read her parents names – Minerva McGonagal and Tom Marvolo Riddle. Professor Snape took her parchment away before I could read anything else."

Draco looked at her thoughtfully: "But her name is Granger and she was raised by muggles. What has happened? Why would anyone take McGonagals baby and give it to disgusting muggles?"

Crabbe and Goyle looked at him with empty eyes – they obviously weren't able to follow the conversation.

The others looked at each other. And Blaise Zabini raised his voice: "Does anyone know this Tom Marvolo Riddle? The name seems somehow familiar."

Draco nodded.

Daphne bit her bottom lip before saying: "There is one other thing – this name Tom Marvolo Riddle was accompanied by the Slytherin coat of arms on Hermione's parchment."

Draco's eyes went wide: "So he is a direct descendant of Slytherin? Imagine that, the Gryffindor mudblood is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself. I'll ask my father, if he knows anything about this Tom Marvolo Riddle."

The others nodded and Draco went off to his dorm. He took his two-way-mirror out off his trunk and called his father.

Lucius Malfoy answered his mirror: "Draco, how can I help you today?" Lucius' seemed to be bored and his son was constantly seeking his attention. Sometimes the boy was more trouble than it was worth.

Draco cleared his voice. "Father, I've learned something interesting today. You remember the mudblood Granger, who is top of our class? Well, it seems she isn't really a mudblood. Daphne saw her family tree when we did the Ancestry Potion in Potions. Granger is the daughter of Professor McGonagal and a Tom Marvolo Riddle who has the Slytherin coat of arms."

Lucius Malfoy's eyebrows flew to his hairline: "Well, that is a surprise..."

Draco interrupted his father: "None of us knows this Tom Marvolo Riddle – so I thought; I'd ask you. Do you know this Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

Lucius Malfoy smirked at his son's audacity: "Draco, you really shouldn't interrupt me. And yes, I know a Tom Marvolo Riddle – that's his original name he changed it later. It's the name the Dark Lord was born with. Your 'mudblood' Hermione Granger is the daughter of the Dark Lord. I advise you to treat her with respect – the Dark Lord won't look kind on those who disrespected his daughter when he returns."

Draco nodded.

Lucius looked at his son: "Is there anything else, Draco? I have things to do."

Draco shook his head: "No, Father. Thank you for the information. Goodbye."

"Goodbye son."

00000

Lucius Malfoy remained sitting at his desk and looked at the flames in his fireplace. So Potter's best friend, the awful mudblood who bested his son in school wasn't a mudblood after all. He knew the identity of the Dark Lord's daughter – he would use this information for his own profit. Draco needed to form an amicable relationship with the girl – they could use that when the Dark Lord returned.

Lucius smirked – every bit of information could be good, if you knew how to use it. And a Malfoy always knew how to use things for his own purpose. Well, he needed to talk to Severus, they had many interest in common – they could use the Dark Lord daughter together, to get into their master's good graces when he returned and Severus was in close contact to the girl – he was her teacher after all.

00000

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office – he had to find a new Potions teacher, who was willing to work part-time. And he had only one month to find the right candidate. He had already gotten half a dozen owls from the parents of the fifth-year Hufflepuff students – they didn't accept that their children wouldn't have Potions for a month in their OWL-year. Why had he given in to Molly Weasley? The Weasleys were one family and he was confronted with more and more Hufflepuff families now.

He opened another letter – Amelia Bones – the woman didn't even have a relative among the fifth-year students, but was a School Governor. She wanted the School Governors to meet about the whole issue. Dumbledore groaned – not another meeting with the Governors, he really didn't want to see Lucius Malfoy again so soon. Hufflepuffs cooperating with Slytherins was always dangerous and Amelia Bones seemed to be especially friendly with Malfoy. Although he didn't understand why, he knew that the Malfoy men had always had their way with women – it was part of their charm after all.

00000

At night a small black dog was waiting in front of Gryffindor tower. He was looking for a large orange cat – he needed to know how pets got into the tower on their own.

Well, at least he had already eaten. The house-elf who had fed him the day before had taken a liking to him and fed him again. So Sirius Black sat in the dark and waited for a pet to leave Gryffindor tower – but no one left the tower that night – life was truly unfair.

Maybe he could visit Remus, but it was still full-moon and he didn't fancy meeting a fully grown werewolf alone while he was a small dog. So what to do? He returned to his hiding place shortly before dawn – another day would go by before he could try again. Maybe he should try to meet students – perhaps he would be adopted. The idea was worth a try – it had worked for Peter Pettigrew after all. He only needed to find a suitable Gryffindor student – a girl perhaps. It was a pity that Harry hadn't returned to school – he would have liked to be Harry's pet. Harry was everything that was left of James after all.

Sirius Black missed James Potter. Even his years in Azkaban had been haunted by the memory of his friend, although he had always tried to not think about James because of the Dementors. He wanted to find Harry, but he didn't know where to begin looking. He couldn't trust Dumbledore – the man had cast the Fidelius Charm after all and knew the truth. He needed an ally, but who could be trusted? If Dumbledore was evil, then there was nothing good in this world. Dumbledore had always looked after them at school, he had helped them and he had trusted them. There was no way in hell that evil Slytherin Death Eaters were trustworthy after all. But who else was there. If both sides are evil in a war, who can one turn to?

Sirius Black knew that he couldn't trust anybody. He didn't have allies and friends anymore. Everyone he had once trusted had died or turned against him.

Sirius Black was alone. He was alone, but he had one goal: he wanted to avenge James Potter's death. He didn't even care about his own life any more, if he died accomplishing his goal he would be reunited with James in death.


	27. Chapter 26 Halloween

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

**The Truth behind your eye**

**By RawenclawBabe**

Chapter 26 Halloween

Tom Marvolo Riddle was a young half-blood wizard, who had been raised in a muggle orphanage before he started Hogwarts. He had never fitted in. When he arrived at Hogwarts he finally knew where he belonged.

Tom Riddle had been a student when he first formed 'The Knights of the Walpurgis' who later became the Death Eaters. He was joined by many of his Slytherin classmates. Abraxas Malfoy and Cygnus Black had been among the first to join his cause. He already used his chosen name Lord Voldemort in their meetings.

Tom Riddle wanted power. He had to return to the muggle world every summer and he was worried. Dumbledore tried to connect the magical and the muggle world, but he didn't see the dangers. He forced Tom as well as all the muggleborn students to return to the muggle world during their holidays – he didn't care that there was a war going on. Tom didn't want to be afraid – he tried to ignore the bombs – he wanted power to never be afraid again.

Tom Riddle had never liked Albus Dumbledore and the former Tranfiguration Master had never trusted him. Tom wanted to return to Hogwarts as a teacher after finishing school, but Dumbledore who had become Headmaster wouldn't allow it. He had applied for Defence against the Dark Arts – when he was rejected he cursed the position – if he wasn't allowed to have the job, no one should.

00000

Halloween always was a special day at Hogwarts. Although there had been a bit to much action the previous years, no one could want a troll or the monster of the chamber of secrets disturbing the feast.

For Severus and his son Halloween always was a sad day – it was day of Lily's death. This Halloween was different for both of them, because they had each other.

But there was another reason why this Halloween would be different – they would summon his father's – Lord Voldemort's – spirit. Severus was anxious to speak with his father – they had met each other before as master and servant, but never as father and son. How would the Dark Lord react when he learned about his children and grandchildren?

Severus had prepared the ritual to summon his estranged father in the Chamber of Secrets. He had learnt the necessary incantations and had taught them to Hermione and his children – they were ready. Tonight at midnight was the time.

00000

The Great Hall was buzzing with joy. The students really enjoyed Halloween. Carved Pumpkins and candles were floating over their heads. Sweats were served by the house-elves.

Everyone ate to much that day. Hermione watched Ron who stuffed himself without visibly breathing in-between. And he was talking with Dean and Seamus at the same time – half of his food dropped back onto his plate – it was just disgusting.

Ginny was playing with her new pet – she had found a black dog on the grounds. The dog was moderate-sized and she enjoyed his company. Her family had always been rather poor and they hadn't been able to afford buying a pet for her when she started Hogwarts – well, now she had adopted a stray dog. And her pet looked definitely better than Ron's ugly old rat.

Hermione couldn't really concentrate – she was too nervous. She had promised her half-brother to help him – they wanted to summon their father's spirit. She was anxious about talking to her father – he was Lord Voldemort after all and she had grown up as daughter of muggles. Although the tables were full with sweets and all sorts of food, she could hardly eat. She couldn't stand her classmates at the moment – especially Ron and she finally screamed at him: "Close your mouth while you're chewing your food. No one wants to see the food in your mouth."

Ron narrowed his eyes at her swallowed: "Well, we can't all be POSH MUGGLES who think about nothing but table manners."

The Gryffindors around him started to laugh.

"Well, Ron – my family might be posh compared to yours, which is easy by the way – we don't live in a hovel after all. But I'm a witch not a muggle."

Ron looked at Hermione through narrowed eyes: "And what a witch you are, you can't even control your on familiar. Your cat has eaten my rat, Scabbers is dead and it's your fault."

Ginny's dog turned his head to Ron, but nobody seemed to notice this. Sirius Black was fuming – he had finally succeeded getting into Gryffindor tower and Pettigrew was gone?

Hermione snorted: "Crookshanks would never eat anything as disgusting as your rat. And I'm a great witch, I couldn't hex you otherwise." Hermione stood up and hexed Ron with Ginny's infamous bat-bogey-hex – she had decided to take a leaf out of the younger girl's book when she had to deal with brats:

She turned around and left the Great Hall. How on earth had she ended in Gryffindor? Even Slytherins like Crabbe and Goyle, who were as dumb as bread, had better table manners than Ron Weasley. She should have accepted when the Sorting Hat wanted to put her in Ravenclaw, but she thought Gryffindor was better. Well, obviously she had been wrong and she had to live with this mistake for another four and a half years. She groaned.

Draco grinned – he really was beginning to like Granger, well Hermione, she wasn't truly a Granger after all. The Slytherins around Draco, who had seen this interaction between the two Gryffindors, started to laugh – as did the rest of the students in the Great Hall, well apart of a few people at the Gryffindor table.

00000

After the Halloween Feast Hermione, Alex and Helena went to Severus Snape's rooms in the dungeons. They were nervous.

Severus was already waiting for the children: he had prepared the summoning circle in the Chamber of Secrets earlier – everything was ready for the ritual. His emotions were completely irrational – he was exited, anxious and nervous at the same time. He was worried how his father's spirit would react to being summoned and to his family. He was breathing deeply to calm himself.

When Alex, Helena and Hermione arrived, Severus led them into the Chamber of Secrets after warding his rooms from a possible intrusion – no one was supposed to know what was happening.

They walked through the Chambers library and went in one of the other rooms – Salazar Slytherin had integrated an extra room to summon not only spirits but also demons – although Severus had no intention to summon the latter ever.

He lit the candles in the edges of the pentagram in the middle of the circle – Severus and his sister took the positions at the north and the south sides of the circle. Alex and Helena were supposed to stand in the east and the west. When all for of them were standing in the right positions Severus took a ceremonial dagger and cut his left palm. He handed the dagger to Alex, who was standing to his left and his son followed his example. Hermione was the third person to have the dagger and cut her palm, before handing it to her niece Helena. When all for of them had cuts in their palms, Severus started to chant the summoning incantation.

Severus let his blood drop in the middle of the pentagram. Hermione followed his example. The children were summoning their father's spirit. Alex and Helena followed dropping their blood into the pentagram. Their chant was slightly different as they were summoning their grandfather.

Neither Severus nor Hermione or his children noticed how the time passed. They fell into a deep trance chanting – this trance was interrupted when a spirit appeared in the middle of the pentagram.

Lord Voldemort felt disconcerted – he wasn't even sure, if he was Lord Voldemort or Tom Riddle. He felt disembodied, but he hadn't felt his body in years so that didn't worry him. He recognised his surrounding – he was in the Chamber of Secrets – he was at Hogwarts again. He was hearing voices – he could distinguish for different voices chanting an incantation – they were summoning him. Who dared to summon Lord Voldemort?

Severus opened his eyes and found himself face to face with Dark Lord – who was rather see-through.

"Severus Snape, why have you summoned me? And how?" the Dark Lord seemed to be rather irritated. "No wizard alive has the ability to summon the spirit of a wizard without his blood or the blood of his relatives. I have no living relatives and you did never own my blood."

Before Severus was able to answer, Hermione started to speak: "How do you know that you have no living relatives? We summoned you using our blood – we are your living relatives."

The spirit turned around to face Hermione, it almost seemed like he was narrowing his eyes at her: "And who might you be? I remember you – you were Potter's friend when I possessed Quirrell – you are a mudblood. Mudbloods are to be killed – I don't talk to them." He turned back to Severus: "And my former servant – you didn't help me to regain my body two years ago – so why do you summon me now?"

Severus sighed: "Master – search my thoughts for how I learned about our true connection."

Even in his spirit-form Lord Voldemort was a powerful Legilimence. Severus didn't protect his thoughts – he wanted his father to know the whole truth:

_Lord Voldemort found himself in Severus mind. He saw him with his son, the young man who sat at one side of the summoning circle. They were brewing and ancestry potion – Severus obviously hadn't known about his son before. He saw the family tree – the boy was Harry Potter, but he wasn't a Potter – he was the son of Severus Snape. But there was something wrong with Severus's paternity, too. The ancestry potion only showed magical ancestors and Severus was a half-blood like he himself. But next to the name Eileen Prince he saw his own name. The man he had known as Severus Snape was the son of Eileen Prince and Tom Marvolo Riddle – his name before he became Lord Voldemort. He had a son and the boy he had tried to kill twelve years ago was his grandson. The girl sitting opposite of his grandson was Severus' daughter – but she had a different mother – he saw Severus's memories of the ritual in Germany during that Walpurgis Nacht. Lord Voldemort sniggered inside of Severus's mind – the date of his granddaughter's conception fitted perfectly – his Death Eaters had been originally been the Knights of the Walpurgis after all. He still didn't understand what Potter's mudblood was doing here. But he found the answer – he saw Severus's potion class brewing the ancestry potion during one lesson. He saw that girl's parchment through Severus's eyes – she wasn't a mudblood after all – her real parents were Minerva McGonagal and Tom Marvolo Riddle. She was his daughter._

Lord Voldemort – Tom Riddle left Severus's mind – he left his son exhausted. He looked around and saw the Chamber of Secrets. He remembered his night with Minerva McGonagal and his relationship with Eileen Prince – how could he have forgotten about them?

Alex Snape cleared his voice and Lord Vodemort's spirit turned to him: "Grandfather, we have an idea to bring you back to life. Father had a vision - didn't you see it, when you were in his mind?"

Severus took a deep breath – he knew his father was about to enter his mind again. He tried to prepare himself for the intrusion.

The spirit entered his son's mind again – he was only looking for the vision of his resurrection this time and he saw it:

_He saw Severus and his grandchildren in a graveyard – it was the graveyard where his father and his grandparents were buried. They were standing around a huge cauldron. He could read the headstone of the grave – it said 'Tom Riddle'. A small creature was in the cauldron – he saw himself in his subhuman form. Helena put a bone out of the grave in the cauldron and said: 'Bone of thy father'. He took a silver dagger and cut into his hand: 'Blood of thy son.' They put Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem and Slytherin's locket and ring and a destroyed diary in the cauldron, too. They chanted an ancient incantation together, before Harry finally said: 'All parts of thy soul shall be one again' Nagini went in the cauldron, too. A light erupted from Harry's forehead and flew into the cauldron. They all started chanting again until a flame erupted from the cauldron. In the middle of the cauldron he saw himself back in his human form. They chanted another incantation, which was meant to heal a soul. _

When he left his son's mind again, he was exhausted and he felt Severus's exhaustion, too. He caught himself after a few moments: "One of my horcruxes was destroyed." It wasn't a question.

He saw his children and grandchildren nod.

"Dumbledore destroyed our family?"

He saw them nod again.

"And you have found a way to reunite all the parts remaining parts of my soul with my body?"

Severus answered this time: "Yes father, we have found a way. We'll do it and destroy Dumbledore for everything he did to us."

Hermione, Alex and Helena nodded. Voldemort's spirit seemed to be smirking: "Good. But we need allies. The Death Eaters will become the Knights of the Walpurgis again and we'll bring the Old Ways back. But it'll still be sometime before you can perform the ritual that'll bring me back. There are other things to do first. Severus – I need you to contact all my allies you know – Malfoy, Lestrange – anyone you can think of. But don't get caught by the old maniac Dumbledore. And I want Hermione in the ritual too - she wasn't in your vision."

Severus sighed: "We weren't aware of her heritage when I had the vision – there might be a leeway. I never actually believed in Divination." Hermione on the other side was nodding emphatically. "...and I think that every vision is optional to a certain degrees. Most prophesies are self-serving anyway: Your physical form was destroyed, because you decided to follow an incomplete prophesy made about you and 'Harry Potter'. Nothing would have happened, if you hadn't decided to believe in it. So we should be careful about using Divination for our purposes – we should do some arithmantic calculation to find the best timeframe to bring you back. Predictions made with Arithmancy are more accurate than anything Divination has to offer."

The spirit seemed to nod: "Yes, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes were always the best options to find the right date for my actions. That attack on Halloween twelve years ago is rather blurred in my perception. I can't remember why I chose that day to act."

Alex looked thoughtfully: "Maybe someone has tempered with you memory. We had this stupid teacher in Defence against the Dark Arts last year – he used a memory charms on witches and wizards and claimed there successes..."

"But who would dare to change the Dark Lord's memory," the spirit became angry. It was obvious that he wasn't certain about his identity – he was Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort and The Dark Lord – but who was he really? Everything was wrong. His whole life had gone wrong.

The spirit blurred and disappeared. The four stood around the summoning circle in silence.

"Well, that was interesting," Hermione was the first to speak.

Severus snorted: "That's one way to put it. You need to return to your dormitories. You can floo from the fireplace in my office – I don't want you to wander the halls at this hour."

Alex groaned: "But travelling by floo-powder is horrible."

Severus sighed: "Yes, but it's the fastest way and you only have to pronounce 'Ravenclaw Common-Room' properly – and you won't get lost."

Hermione suddenly looked very uncertain: "Uhm, Sir. I've never used floo-powder."

Severus sighed again: "Let's get out of here. Helena will show you how to use floo-powder – she is used to it. It's really simple you step into the fireplace, you throw floo-powder in the fireplace and you name your destination."

Alex swallowed – his first encounter with the floo-network had been horrible, he didn't want to get lost again.

00000

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his office at his Manor in Wiltshire – he was perusing his arithmantic calculations. Malfoys had always been naturals with numbers – one of the reasons for their family's extraordinary wealth. All his calculations showed that he had to find a way to secure his wealth and family, because of the expected havoc in Wizarding Britain. Well, there had been chaos since Dumbledore had defeated Grindelwald and the rise of the Dark Lord, but if his calculations were correct – and his calculations always were – it was about to get worse. He threw his parchment down angrily – what on earth was the old fool Dumbledore doing at Hogwarts? According to his calculations there was a 30 percent chance for his only son and heir to die while attending school.

Lucius shuddered. He really had to consider transferring Draco to another school – but his calculations showed that Durmstrang was too dangerous, too, and Cissy would never allow him to send their son to Bulgaria for his schooling.

He finally stood up and walked over the sideboard and filled a glass with fire-whiskey – he really needed a drink. He took a few sips and walked over to look at his late father's portrait. Although he was the head of the family, he still needed his father's input on his plans. His plans would change the Malfoy family and Malfoy Enterprises forever – a decision he couldn't face alone, if he didn't want to be haunted by the spirits of his ancestors.

Abraxas Malfoy's portrait was rather difficult. He didn't fully approve his son's plans. Why on earth wanted Lucius divide the Malfoy wealth and partially hide them on the continent with a secondary family he wanted to have? The plan was rather ridiculous. Abraxas Malfoy had always approved of the Old Ways, but he believed that his family's possessions should remain in the hands of one person. Dividing wealth and properties didn't work in the long run – for that reason the Malfoys only had one son and heir.

The discussion with his father's portrait left Lucius rather frustrated – why couldn't that dumb picture see reason? But he would transfer parts of his wealth – if his position in the war was questioned and Dumbledore finally won, his family would at least have the possibility to flee to their hidden properties on the continent. He had to do this.


	28. Chapter 27 Alliances are formed

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

**The Truth behind your eye**

**By RawenclawBabe**

Chapter 27 Alliances are formed

Albus Dumbledore was getting frustrated – it had been almost two weeks and he still hadn't found a Potions teacher for the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-classes. He had tried Horace Slughorn – Severus predecessor as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin, who had retired fourteen years ago – but without Harry Potter he had no bait for the old Potions Master. He was slowly running out of options – Potions was a difficult subject and there were few Masters.

Sighing he was secretly glad that he hadn't fired Severus – the man was a Potions genius after all and one of the few persons in Britain who were able to teach NEWT-level Potions. Severus had already resumed teaching the fifth-year Hufflepuffs – their parents and the board of Governors had insisted – even a few Gryffindors had joined that class – and there was nothing he could do as Headmaster – it was their OWL-year and they had a right to have their lessons.

Cursing Molly Weasley he returned to the resumes of possible candidates. But honestly - what was that woman thinking? Even three of her children had decided to stay in Severus's classes – Percy was in NEWT-Potions and the twins had joined the Hufflepuffs for their OWL-preparation class. Only Ronald Weasley seemed to be truly happy about the situation.

He was really getting desperate – Albus had even written to his old friend Nicolas Flamel – the most famous alchemist alive. But his friend had only answered in a short note – _'No, I'm over 600 years old and have better things to do with my remaining days. N. F.' _Well, he hadn't really expected the old man to accept the position, but he was running out of options and the school governors were breathing down his neck – he had to find a solution.

Sighing he looked at a list with the names of the students, who had taken their Potions-NEWT with 'Outstanding'. There were very few, and none matched Severus's genius – well, developing new potions and improving potions wasn't a feat anyone could do.

He had only a week left to present his candidates to the board of governors. Amelia Bones had insisted, that the Hufflepuff' and Gryffindor' students were taught by a fully qualified Potions Master – she really cared about her niece's Susan's education, who was a third year Hufflepuff. It was outrageous even weak-minded and loyal Hufflepuffs were working against him – Amelia Bones seemed to be rather close to the Slytherins and Ravenclaws on the Hogwarts Board of Governors as well. Why would a Hufflepuff work with sneaky Slytherins? Albus Dumbledore just couldn't understand that. Gryffindors were the brave and good leaders, everyone should follow him.

Well, he would prefer a Gryffindor candidate as second Potions teacher anyway. Gryffindors were loyal – to him. That had been the main reason for hiring Remus Lupin as teacher for Defence against the Dark Arts. But apart from Lily Potter there hadn't been a good Potions student in Gryffindor for decades. Maybe Molly Weasley was an option – she was rather good at brewing – mainly household – potions. It was only for the lower years anyway – but still the students needed to be able to pass their OWLs. But Molly had never taken NEWT-level Potions – and the Board of Governors would never allow him to hire a teacher without NEWT in the subject they were supposed to teach.

He needed a suitable candidate to teach Potions, the board of governors wouldn't accept anything else – they'd rather have Severus teach all Potions classes again especially the likes of Lucius Malfoy. What was the solution for his problem? Or better who was the right solution?

00000

Rats are small animals and are very good at hiding. Peter Pettigrew was aware of the advantages of his animagus form – even though his friends had always made fun of his form, but not everyone could be a stag or a large dog – their forms had been big and very visible – his wasn't and he had survived that way for the last twelve years.

But he had to admit that Gryffindor tower was getting dangerous for a small rat, especially considering all the cats living there – the biggest menace was a large orange tomcat.

He really needed a new hiding place. But he had to be careful – Remus was in the castle and he knew his rat-form. He couldn't be seen by his former friend – who believed him to be dead anyway.

His friends had never taken him seriously – their mistake. He had always been around them and been their truest friend as Marauder to avoid Snivellius fate. If he hadn't been Gryffindor and their friend, James and Sirius would certainly have picked on him. Being their friend he got the chance to laugh about Snivellius's misfortune – there had always been a cruel streak in his personality anyway – although he hadn't been worse than Sirius or James on that account, they had both been quite cruel themselves – especially Sirius.

Peter had an uncanny ability – he always found the strongest ally. The other Marauders had joined Dumbledore's Order of Phoenix – oh he had, too. But he had been looking for power – Dumbledore had power but he didn't share it. So he sought out the one person promising power to his follower – Peter Pettigrew had joined the Dark Lord.

Well, he couldn't hide in the kitchen - although he rather liked the idea – but the house-elves would go nuts, if they found a rat there.

And he had followed the Daily Prophet on Sirius Black's escaped – his former friend was getting closer to Hogwarts all the time and he hadn't been sighted anymore. He had to be very close and careful – Wormtail – he had always hated the nickname the other Marauders had given him - knew he had to be careful, too.

00000

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room and tried to do her homework. Due to her full timetable she had hardly any time for herself – using the time-turner was extremely strenuous for body and mind. She never slept more than four or five hours and was busy most of the time. She was exhausted and tried to concentrate on Ancient Runes – she realised for the first time how loud her fellow Gryffindors were all the time. Didn't they ever shut up?

When she had finally finished her Ancient Runes homework, sighing she took her Divination book – Unfogging the Future - out of her bag – she had saved the worst for last. Why did she even bother? Professor McGonagal - her mother - had only snorted – muttering under her breath about that 'stupid old fraud' and 'useless waste of time', when she had told her about taking Divination. Having been in Divination for more than two month, Hermione was close to admitting that her mother had been right – but she wasn't ready to drop the subject yet. Although she truly began to hate Divination, her marks were abyssal – she seemed to be the only student in class, who didn't make up horror stories. And Trelawney loved horror stories – the worse the foretold future was the better. Maybe she should try it too – _'I won't be attending Divination next week, because I'll be in hospital with a broken leg.'_ She certainly was able to find a spell to break a bone – but she had never believed in self-mutilation. And Hermione just wasn't the type for skipping classes, although she could become the type at least when Divination was concerned.

Maybe she should go to the library – it was quiet and she could do her homework undisturbed. Looking at her watch, she realised that it was after curfew. Sighing Hermione returned to her homework – it was always difficult to concentrate when the others played exploding snap at the next table – but there was nothing she could do about it now.

Her life had become difficult, when she wasn't busy doing schoolwork, she constantly thought about her new-found family. Her father's spirit on Halloween had left a deep impression in her heart – would their life ever be easy? She had always loved her muggle-parents, but she couldn't fathom why she had been taken from her biological parents in first place? Her mother had been hurt so much by losing her children. She had seen her mother's eyes, when they had learned the truth – happiness and love. Hermione had always admired Professor McGonagal – she couldn't wish for a better mother.

Her mother wanted to claim her publicly – they would go to the Ministry soon – before Christmas – she'd never return to her muggle parents. Her name would be changed and she'd live with her mother – Hermione Jean McGonagal – that would need some time of getting used to.

Lost in her thoughts Hermione was surprised, when Ron Weasley appeared next to her and told her loudly: "You need to control your menacing beast – Scabbers has disappeared and I'm certain that your cat has eaten him – he has been after him all the time. Your beast needs to be punished for killing my poor rat Scabbers."

Hermione sighed: "Ron, Crookshanks is a cat – it's not his fault, if you aren't able to look after your pet. If your mangy old shoe-brush is dead, it probably was a natural death anyway – ordinary garden rats don't get usually that old. Would you please leave me alone, I have homework to do."

Ron looked at her suspiciously: "You are still doing your homework? Even you can't have that much homework," he took a scroll from Hermione's bag, "Potions? Why on earth have you written a Potions essay for? We Gryffindors don't have Potions at the moment."

Losing her patience Hermione sighed: "Professor Snape allowed me to join the Ravenclaws and Slytherins for their lessons – I don't want to fall behind."

Ron looked really disgusted now: "You want to have Potions with Snape? Are you mad?"

"Professor Snape, Ron;" Hermione corrected him.

The red-headed boy shook his head: "You are mad. You've chosen Snape and the Slytherins over your own house – don't you remember how Malfoy called you? It's disgusting. You disgust me – no decent witch would spend her time with slimy, evil Slytherins. You really should show Gryffindor more loyalty."

Rolling her eyes she tried to explain her position: "This isn't about house loyalty, it's about academics – I've been top of our class since we started Hogwarts and I won't be beaten now – I can't fall behind Malfoy and the Ravenclaws in Potions."

"Bullocks," Ron shouted at her. "You really shouldn't give me that shit - you've been closer to the Ravenclaws and Slytherins than to your own house-mates since the term started."

Hermione huffed: "It's not my fault that no Gryffindor is interested in an intelligent conversation. No one at the Gryffindor table is even trying to talk to me and I can't stand constant Quidditch talk. So sorry," but her tone made sure that she wasn't sorry – she didn't feel any need to apologise for her recent behaviour – she had done nothing wrong after all.

Ron narrowed her eyes at her: "Maybe you should stop being such an insufferable swot – swots belong in Ravenclaw not Gryffindor."

Hermione stood up and pointed her wand at his breast: "Me being a swot has never disturbed you, when you wanted to copy my homework." She summoned her things and left the common room for her dormitory.

00000

It was a Saturday when Severus Snape visited Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire. He had promised his father to seek out his old followers after all on Halloween. Lucius was the best person to begin – although he had claimed to have been under the Imperius Curse after the Dark Lord fell – but he had been the one who had introduced Severus to the Dark Lord in first place.

Lucius was sitting in his study reading the Daily Prophet, when the floo-network was activated – the fireplace in his study was one out of two fireplaces in the manor that were linked to the network. Looking up from his newspaper he saw the face of Severus Snape in his fireplace: "Severus, to what circumstances do I owe you calling me on a Saturday morning?"

"Lucius, would you mind, if I came through – I want to talk to you in private."

Sighing Lucius unwarded the floo to allow his old friend to step through. When Severus came out of the fireplace, he asked him: "Severus, old friend, how can I help you?"

Severus looked into Lucius cool grey eyes and raised an eyebrow: "Lucius, I need you to contact our friends – there is a way for the Dark Lord to come back – we will finally be able to get rid of Dumbledore."

Looking at him critically, it took a few moments before Lucius answered: "You have been in contact with the Dark Lord?"

Severus nodded: "Yes, he wants us to reassemble his followers. There is a ritual that will help him to regain his physical form..."

Lucius raised an eyebrow: "A ritual that involves his daughter. You've already presented her to him."

Looking suspiciously Severus asked: "How do you know about his daughter?"

The blonde man shrugged: "One of your Slytherins saw Hermione Granger's family tree in your lesson, you students talked about it and Draco told me. So let's say I know the identity of the Dark Lord's daughter – as do you old friend. But how will we get a Gryffindor to help the Dark Lord?"

"Not everything is as it appears," Severus told his fellow Slytherin sighing.

"Ah, so you know more;" Lucius assumed smirking. "Well, most Death Eaters are in Azkaban and you are aware of that fact. But I'll use my contacts to the Ministry – an unspeakable like Augustus Rookwood might be able to help us with you obscure magical ritual."

Severus nodded: "Well, that's a starting point, but you know that the Dark Lord isn't easily satisfied."

Lucius smirked darkly: "Oh yes, we all know our Lord's tastes, don't we? You know me I've always been rather – how to put it – open-minded, but I would never go that far."

Although secretly disgusted, Severus smirked in response: "And because we've always enjoyed the Dark Lord's revels so much, we should do our best to bring him and his other followers back. I see that we understand each other."

Laughing Lucius replied: "Always. We need to gain control and we need a leader like the Dark Lord. It's a pity that you must be so close to the old fool, you could do so much more, if you weren't permanently watched by Dumbledore."

Sighing Severus nodded: "Yes, he spoils all the fun. Imagine I'm not allowed to teach the Gryffindor first though fifth years anymore. The old fool is still looking for another Potions teacher."

Lucius snorted: "Yes, that was Molly Weasley's idea, wasn't it? We'll a governors meeting soon. Amelia Bones is rather put out by Dumbledore – her niece is Hufflepuff and you aren't allowed to teach them, because they are to be taught withj the Gryffindors. Imagine – the old fool has many Hufflepuff opponents now. Only the Gryffindors seem to accept the current situation – but they are lazy fools anyway."

"Well, I have more time for my independant research now. And teaching Gryffindors has always been too exhausting anyway – they don't want to learn – so it's better for me that I don't have to teach them anymore," Severus responded smirking.

"Good for you, old friend," Lucius seemed to be getting a bit restless and Severus knew that it was time to go.

"Thank you, Lucius. I'll be in touch, but I have to return to Hogwarts now. Goodbye." Severus excused himself and left Malfoy Manor through the fireplace.

00000

Lucius Malfoy had an appointment with Fridericus Reichenbach. It had taken him quite some time, but he was in contact with his friend Severus's German acquaintances now.

The two men met at the German Ministry of Magic in Reichenbach's office. It was an unusual feeling to walk through the halls here – if he visited the Ministry of Magic in London, he was always greeted by his name – no one seemed to recognise him. The whole experience was weird.

He was led into Fridericus Reichenbach's office by a secretary – a young blonde witch who was wearing rather fitting robes.

Fridericus stood up from his seat behind his desk when Lucius Malfoy entered his office. He walked over to him and offered him his hand: "Welcome Mr Malfoy, I've been expecting you."

Lucius Malfoy nodded and shook the other wizard's hand: "Mr. Reichenbach, thank you for inviting me."

Fridericus led his guest to the sitting area of the office - there was a sofa and two armchairs with a small coffee-table in between: "Please sit down. Can I offer you anything to eat or drink?"

"Tea would be nice," Lucius answered, but he felt a bit disconcerted when Fridericus started to grin.

"Well, I suppose you are lucky then, that we are meeting here at the Ministry."

Lucius's eyes widened a bit, but he wouldn't show that he was indeed getting a bit unnerved: "And why am I lucky?"

Fridericus smirked: "Our Ministry has special house elves, who prepare food and drinks according to the wishes of our foreign guests. While I personally don't like tea, I really love the coffee prepared by our Italian house elf here. But I'm certain Dibby – our 'English' elf appreciates to serve tea to a distinguished guest like you - ..."

Before Fridericus was able to say anything else, the refreshments appeared on the coffee table.

Lucius was a bit suspicious about the tea – why had the other wizard deemed it necessary to tell him about the house elf brewing the tea? He carefully took a sip – the tea was quite good – he had expected worse after talking to Severus. He looked up and saw Fridericus Reichenbach smiling at him.

Fridericus waited a few moments before he began to speak: "Now – let us speak about your investments here." He took some documents out of a folder before looking back at Lucius. "I have to ask you a few standard questions first – the Ministry of our _Magicum Imperium Romanum Nationis Germanicæ_requires certain information: first of all – do you plan to invest in the muggle world, too?"

Lucius Malfoy looked truly disgusted: "How can you ask a pureblood wizard, if he wants to invest in the muggle world? Muggles are disgusting. Why would anyone want to have contact to the muggle world?"

Fridericus sighed: "I apologise, Mr. Malfoy, but this is one of our standard question. The final Act of Secrecy between our _Magicum Imperium Romanum Nationis Germanicæ_and _Sacrum Imperium Romanum Nationis Germanicæ_was signed it 1651 – it was necessary since most of the magical community had opted for separating our world from the muggle world anyway while the muggles were destroying nearly everything during the Thirty Years' War." Fridericus sighed again and continued: "That's the main reason for the huge differences between magical and muggle world here in middle Europe: While our political structures hardly changed in the last 350 years – we are still lead by our Empress and High-Priestess who is elected by seven electors – there have been vast political and geographical changes in the muggle world: at first they had been only small changes – after the Thirty Years' War their emperor was elected by eight instead of seven electors. Digusting, isn't it – seven is a magical number to have eight electors is outrageous. But it became worse and worse – they constantly had new borders and states. Why can't muggles value what they have? If you were interested in investments in the muggle world, the paperwork would get very complicated. Imagine because we couldn't have a treaty with the DDR – Eastern Germany – there weren't any muggleborn students at _'_Blocksberg Magieschule für Hexen und Hexenmeister' between 1945 and 1990 – we could only reach the school through port-keys and the floo-network after all. Most muggle parents in Western Germany were freaked out by the idea of their children attending a Wizarding School on the territory of Eastern Germany and the government of Eastern Germany didn't allow us to contact muggleborns in their territory – it was a nightmare. Muggles are just insane - they have constantly been changing their borders in the last 200 years. So we are really grateful that you don't want to invest in the muggle world…"

Lucius was getting bored and secretly wondering why he was still listening to the other man. He wanted to expand his company and buy a few houses – he could have lived without an extended history and geography lesson. Sighing he decided to interrupt the other wizard: "Mr. Reichenbach, that may all be quite important to you, but I am here to expand my company. I need business contact and I want to see some mansions – I am her to buy estates not write a book about German history."

Looking back at his guest Fridericus caught himself: "Of course, Mr. Malfoy. I've always been very interested in history and I tend to forget that not everyone is like me in that point."

Smirking Lucius told his host: "Well, since we've returned to our main topic – I need business contact – maybe some shares in local companies – and I want to buy at least two mansions."

Fridericus nodded: "There are a couple of companies who are interested in foreign investors – you can meet their executive committees – and we'll show you a couple of mansions that are for sale. Do you have any special requirements for the pre-selection?"

The blonde wizard critically raised an eyebrow: "Nothing too small. No muggles close-by. Large estate – I don't like neighbours nearby. The estates shouldn't be visible for muggles – undetectable would be good as well."

Listening closely Fridericus's eyes widened more and more: "Well, I suppose we can find a nice castle somewhere. Have you any regional preferences – mountains, sea, lakes, forest – well, we can show you several options."

Lucius only nodded: "I want to see what you have to offer – I'll decide if I buy, after I have seen the estates."

Noticing his guest's mood Fridericus said amicably: "Of course, Mr. Malfoy. I'll have my youngest daughter Clara show you the estates – she can either make port-keys or she'll apparate with you there."

Narrowing his eyes Lucius responded: "Well, when does she arrive? I'm a busy man, Mr. Reichenbach."

Before the other man was able to answer, they heard a knock and a young, pretty, blonde witch entered. Fridericus looked at his daughter, before introducing her to Lucius: "Mr. Malfoy – I want to introduce you to my daughter Clara Reichenbach."

Lucius Malfoy looked at the witch standing in front of him, took her hand and kissed it: "Miss Reichenbach, I'm delighted to meet you. I can't wait for you to show me the estates that your father has told me about."

Clara smiled at the attractive, blonde wizard: "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Malfoy. If you are ready, we can start right now." She looked at her father, before looking back at Lucius: "If you are finished here, I mean."

Fridericus nodded: "Goodbye Mr. Malfoy – I'm glad to have made your acquaintance."

Nodding at the other wizard Lucius said: "Likewise, Mr. Reichenbach – goodbye."

Lucius and Clara left Fridericus Reichenbach's office and walked through the halls of the Ministry – there were anti-apparation-wards protecting most of it. When Clara Reichenbach started to tell him about the first estate, Lucius interrupted her: "Miss Reichenbach, I insist that you call me Lucius - please."

She smiled at him: "Well, Lucius you can call me Clara."

Smiling at her he said flirtingly: "I'm delighted Clara. They had reached the entrance hall and apparated away.

00000

They reappeared in a rather wooded area. Smiling at him Clara showed him the impressive landscape: "Lucius Malfoy - Welcome to the 'Waldschlösschen' in the Black-Forest. This castle has been owned by the Ministry for the last two decades, after the pure-blood family who originally owned it died out."

It wasn't the best day to visit the small castle in the southern Black-Forest – the weather was bad and everything appeared rather gloomy and dark. Although the scenery was really amazing on a beautiful summer day, it seemed to be dangerous and dark under the current conditions.

Clara sighed: "Maybe we should start our tour inside – it's really a pity that the weather is so bad, this is usually wonderful region. These forests are amazing although you should really be careful there are some really dangerous magical creatures inside. I love to take walks in these forests, they are ideal for collecting potions ingredients."

Lucius smiled at her: "I'm not afraid of dangerous magical creatures, I'm a powerful wizard and can protect myself and those dear to me."

Entranced by his intense grey eyes Clara wasn't able to respond immediately. After looking into his eyes for a few moments, she cleared her voice: "We really should get inside." Lucius couldn't help it and was smirking, when he followed her into the caste. The famous Malfoy charm worked every time.

00000

A/N: Although I wrote Fridericus Reichenbach's little lecture, I'm not insane. I'm a historian and the separation between Muggle and Wizarding World in the Harry Potter books got me thinking. The Wizarding world seems to be rather conservative in its structures. I thought about possible points in history to separate Muggle and Magical World – and found the Thirty Years' War a good possibility in the German history (well, it was the topic of my Master Thesis, so it's a topic I know much about – compared to other topics). I've considered the German history and thinking about the last two-hundred years, it's seems difficult to imagine that a parallel and separated society would have the same development. So I decided to create a Magical Empire, which is supposed to be quite similar to the Holy Roman Empire of (the) German Nation – although I've decided the Magical Empire to be lead by an Empress who is elected by seven electors instead of an emperor. The idea of a federal Empire would also explain the existence of a couple of smaller schools – since Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang seem to be the large Wizarding Schools in Europe – especially considering that the Holy Roman Empire of (the) German Nation even had to highest Courts Imperial Chamber Court (Reichskammergericht – basically a federal court) and the Aulic Council (_Reichshofrat – the court of the emperor_) in Vienna – so it would be rather obvious to have more than one concerning most institutions. Okay – I just wanted to explain my reasoning – I hope no one got bored reading it. I also have to admit, that in my personal opinion another good time for the separation of muggle and wizarding world would be the reign of Charlemagne, because he forced many people into Christianity (e.g. the Saxons in Eastern Germany) – but his empire consisted of France and Germany – what would be the source for many more difficulties in explaining the structures of Wizarding Europe. And my knowledge of the Middle Ages is too limited try that - well, I wouldn't feel confident doing it. And maybe I am a bit insane trying to get history and fantasy connected in one story – I thought about all this for over a week.


	29. Chapter 28 Ideas and Worries

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

**The Truth behind your eye**

**By RawenclawBabe**

Chapter 28 Ideas and Worries

The castle was impressive. They entered the house and were in a giant entrance hall with hallways leading to the two wings of the house and a large staircase. The interior was mainly made of marble and silver. There were no portraits but landscapes and pictures showing mythological stories.

Lucius followed Clara Reichenbach as she led him through the castle and introduced him to the house-elves that came with it – the house-elves had kept the whole estate tidy and well-tended, although no wizard family had lived there in decades.

It took Lucius only seconds to decide that he would by the castle – one million galleons was after all a completely acceptable prize for an estate of this size and quality. But he didn't interrupt Clara during their tour – he continued to flirt with her while listening to her explanations.

When they finally reached the gardens the sun broke through the clouds. The gardens were beautiful and there were two large greenhouses.

"The previous owners used to cultivate valuable potions ingredients," Clara sighed, "it's a pity some of the most esteemed Potions Masters were members of the Auerwald family. Their library comes with this estate by the way – I used the original works of Heinrich Auerwald when I was doing my Potions Mastery."

Lucius looked her surprised: "You are a Potions Mistress?"

Clara smiled: "Yes, I am and I've been teaching Potions in our school on the Blocksberg for the last two years. But that not special since my family has been connected to that school for over five hundred years – apart from studying in Italy for a year I've never been anywhere else – I'm a bit jealous that my niece was allowed to go to Hogwarts."

Lucius raised an eyebrow and asked a bit suspiciously: "Don't you mean your niece and your nephew – they've both transferred to Hogwarts this term, I met them with their parents in Diagon Alley."

Realising her mistake Clara's eyes widened: "Of course, I love both my niece and my nephew – but I've always been closer to Helena, because she's my goddaughter." She really hoped Lucius would believe this, she didn't want to endanger Severus's son – her sister's adopted son, although everyone was to believe otherwise - through her lapse. "But they are both precious children – my sister is so happy to have them."

Lucius smiled, there was something wrong – the boy and the girl being twins didn't seem to add up. What was Severus trying to hide? Noticing Clara's nervousness he pretended that he believed her explanation – of course the girl was her godchild and the boy could be forgotten – did he really look that stupid? But he was Slytherin and he would use that information to his advantage against Clara – who wasn't a good liar – and against Severus: "Yes, children are a blessing – I love my own son Draco, although he can be quite irritating at times. Severus is Draco's godfather – it's sometimes a bit difficult, because he is his Potions teacher and Head of House at Hogwarts – Draco tends to forget that he shouldn't treat his teacher like an uncle while at school."

Clara smiled: "Yes, we had the same problem from time to time, when my sister's children were still attending Blocksberg School. But I miss them."

Looking thoughtfully Lucius told her: "The Headmaster of Hogwarts is currently looking for a second Potions teacher – he doesn't want Severus to teach the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students any more. I could ask a fellow governor to recommend you for the position. Scotland has an impressive landscape and you can find many plants for potions there – you would really enjoy it. Hogwarts is a wonderful school."

Clara seemed rather disconcerted. She looked into Lucius eyes – she nearly lost herself again – before answering: "I'd like that. But why won't you recommend me yourself?"

"Tactics, Clara, tactics. I'm Slytherin and the Headmaster is Gryffindor – he would never hire anyone recommended by me. My fellow governor Amelia Bones is a Hufflepuff, he might listen to her."

Nodding thoughtfully Clara said: "Well, back to our tour – do you like this castle?"

Lucius smiled: "It's beautiful – I'll take it."

"Do you want to see the other estates, too or shall we return to the Ministry to finish the contract?" She asked him.

His grey eyes were sparkling when he looked at her: "We can finish the contracts later. I would like to see the other estates – afterwards we can finish all contracts at once."

Clara's eyes widened, she had heard of the wealth of the Malfoy family, but Lucius wanted to buy houses like other people bought their groceries: "Of course, Lucius. I will apparate us to the next object." She offered him her arm.

Lucius took her arm and stepped closer to her - a bit closer than really necessary for side-along apparation.

00000

Alex was anxious. He would finally play quidditch again, although he wouldn't be the seeker this time. The first game had been between Gryffindor and Slytherin – Slytherin had won 300 to 120, because Malfoy had caught the golden snitch – he was a capable seeker, if he didn't have to play against Harry Potter.

The second game of the season was Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff – they would play against Slytherin and Gryffindor later. It was a rather cold Saturday in November. Alex wore his blue and bronze quidditch robes and carried his broomstick as he walked down to the quidditch pitch with his teammates. He was a bit worried – the dementors seemed to come closer to the school than before.

Playing chaser was something else – when he had been seeker, he had always circled over the other players while looking for the snitch. Now he was directly involved. He raced along with his fellow chasers, constantly trying to get the quaffle through one of the loops.

Alex snatched the quaffle from one of the Hufflepuff chasers and raced towards the Hufflepuff loops. Two of the chaser followed him, but his broom was faster and they couldn't catch him to get the ball from him.

Alex scored. The first ten points for Ravenclaw.

The audience cheered.

Alex sighed – he had missed that. He loved quidditch, it was his life – not that he would tell his father.

It was a fast game. Alex scored two more goals within the next three minutes.

The two seekers Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory were searching for the golden snitch.

Alex didn't really pay attention to the seekers - he was busy flying around with the other chasers while passing the quaffle. He had just caught the quaffle, when suddenly a bludger passed his head – it only missed him by inches. He dodged the second bludger only a few seconds later – the Hufflepuff beaters seemed to target him preferably.

He was just racing towards the Hufflepuff goal-rings again, when Madame Hooch signalled the end of the game – Cho Chang had caught the snitch – Ravenclaw had won the game 370 to 80.

The Ravenclaws cheered – they were leading the Quidditch Tournament now.

Although the Ravenclaws usually seemed the quiet and bookish type, there was a hell of party in the Ravenclaw common room that night. At midnight their party was interrupted - Professor Flitwick came and sent them all off to bed.

00000

Hermione remained rather isolated in Gryffindor house. Her roommates Lavender and Parvati mostly ignored her – Hermione wasn't a girly girl and the other two were mostly interested in clothes and make-up, while Hermione was reading or learning. But a group of Gryffindors – led by Ron Weasley – were turning more and more against her. They couldn't accept that Hermione had become friends with Slytherins. Although she only had been in contact with Daphne Greengrass in the beginning, Hermione was surrounded by Slytherins, Ravenclaws and even Hufflepuffs most of the time now. Well, maybe not most of the time – she still had the fullest timetable any Hogwarts student ever had after all and was still using her time-turner.

Sitting next to Daphne in Arithmancy, Hermione considered. She really liked Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, she liked Care of Magical Creatures because her friend Hagrid taught it, but she could do without Divination and Muggle Studies – Divination was rubbish anyway and the Muggle Studies curriculum hadn't changed in the last fifty years – their book didn't even mention tellies and even their teacher had never heard of computers or CD's! Maybe she should be happy that their Muggle Studies teacher knew that the Second World War had ended in 1945. The subject was a joke – almost as bad as History of Magic. Although she really liked history, but Binns just wasn't teaching it properly and she learned more from her books than from listening in class.

Hell, Muggle Studies reminded her awfully of Arthur Weasley asking her about 'fellytones' in the Leaky Cauldron before the term started. Were wizards incapable to understand about science and technology muggles had developed, because they couldn't use magic? Hermione was well aware that most wizards couldn't imagine a life without magic. Having grown up in the muggle world for the first eleven years of her life, she knew how to live without magic, although knowing magic she preferred the magical over the muggle world.

None of her new Slytherin friends were taking Muggle Studies, they were all taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy – she was the only Gryffindor in those classes. Sometimes she really wondered how she had ended in Gryffindor, because she shared most of her interests with her Ravenclaw and Slytherin friends. Well, not all Slytherins were interested in learning – you couldn't really distinguish Crabbe and Goyle from an ape – although that was a rather unfair comparison - for the ape.

Even Draco Malfoy had accepted her – well, he had no reason to call her 'mudblood' any more, but he treated her rather decent. But being accepted by most of the Slytherins definitely didn't help her reputation among the Gryffindors. If it hadn't been for her new friends in all the other houses, Hermione would have been as isolated as before Halloween in her first year – oh she missed Harry, although she had found him, but she couldn't be as close to Alex as she had been to Harry. But the way Ron treated her hurt – his comments were worse than at the beginning of their first year. Being deliberately hurt by a (former) friend was horrible, worse than being hurt by a (former) opponent like Malfoy, who was a Slytherin bigot and didn't accept muggleborns at all.

00000

Sirius Black enjoyed his new life as pet of Ginny Weasley. The girl had six older brothers and loved Quidditch – she even was on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Her older brothers the twins Fred and George were great – they were pranksters and had found the Marauders Map. He really liked the Weasleys, although he couldn't transform back in his human form. But he hadn't found Pettigrew yet, although the stupid rat had been on the shoulder of the youngest Weasley boy – Ron - in picture in the newspaper. Wormtail had disappeared, maybe he had realised how close his former friend was and feared his vengeance.

The dog was walking with Ginny, when they saw Hermione Granger sitting in the courtyard with a group of Slytherin students. Sirius growled – the girl was worse than Lily when she had been friends with that greasy Slytherin Snape. How could any decent self-respective Gryffindor be friends with slimy Slytherins? He really couldn't understand it, the girl and her slimy friends needed to be taught a lesson. When they passed them he growled at the bushy-haired Gryffindor – she wasn't a true Gryffindor after all when she was friends with those wannabe Death Eaters. At least Lily had seen her mistake and chosen James.

Hermione looked up from her Arithmancy book and looked at the angry black dog. She looked at Daphne, when the Slytherin girl asked her about an equation. The dog followed his mistress away from the girls – Sirius was realising that his attempt to gain the traitorous girls attention wasn't successive – the swot was more interested in learning than in proper Gryffindor behaviour.

Sirius needed to search the whole school for the stupid rat, Wormtail was hiding and he wanted to find him – he would kill the traitorous rat, because he had caused the death of James and Lily Potter. It was that stupid rat's fault that he had to live without his best friend James Potter. Nothing hurt more than a friend's betrayal – Wormtail had been a Marauder, he had been a friend and he had caused the death of Prongs. How could anyone betray a friend? Why had Wormtail betrayed his friends? He had been a Gryffindor and had joined those Death Eaters, although it was common knowledge that the followers of Voldemort were Slytherins. Sneaky Slytherins like Sirius's parents, his brother and cousins.

Where was the stupid rat hiding? Sirius didn't want to stay a dog forever. He had only become the girl's pet to get close to her brother's pet – Pettigrew. But where was he?

Alex Snape walked over the grounds with his sister and Luna. It was November and rather cold, but there were still students sitting in the courtyard doing their homework. He smirked when he saw Hermione carrying a glass with a small blue flame – she had done the same in their first year until Professor Snape had found out. Magic had advantages – he couldn't imagine living without warming charms or levitation any more, although he had to admit that muggle central heating was very effective, too – but he was a wizard and was happy to live in the magical world.

He saw Ginny Weasley walking her dog – he hadn't known about Ginny having a pet – the girl had fancied Harry Potter and he had saved her life last year. But she mostly ignored Alex Snape, although the second-year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had many classes together – Charms and History of Magic were only two of them. It was a weird feeling, but she didn't know the truth, so it wasn't really weird. People treated Professor Snape's son simply different from the boy-who-lived Harry Potter and no one was supposed to know that they were one and the same.

He was looking at the red-head, when her dog suddenly growled at him. Alex' eyes widened.

Sirius just couldn't help himself. He saw this boy looking so much like Snape and he couldn't remain calm. Why could Snape's spawn be at Hogwarts while his own godson Harry Potter was missing? It was simply disgusting that the greasy git Snape had procreated. What woman could be so desperate to touch the greasy git?

Alex tried to get as far away from the growling dog. He had reservations towards dogs. He had been hunted by Aunt Marge's monsters – dogs – to often to really like dogs. Dogs seemed to always growl or bark at him and it was kind of scary. He didn't really dislike dogs, although there had been bad experience, but he wouldn't want a dog as pet himself – he had liked having an owl, maybe he could another owl. A dog wouldn't be a good idea anyway, his sister loved cats and he was sure that she would get one for Christmas. But he was hanging out too much with his sister and Luna anyway – he was almost constantly surrounded by girls, thinking about that he missed his former friendship with Ron even more.

00000

Albus Dumbledore was getting more and more desperate – he still hadn't found a new Potions teacher and the Hogwarts Board of Governors was pressuring him. They didn't accept that the Gryffindors and most of the Hufflepuffs weren't taught Potions at the moment. Was Molly Weasley really worse than the Board of Governors? He wasn't sure any more.

He was a bit anxious, when he got a letter from Amelia Bones - their last meetings had been rather difficult after all. He opened it and started to read – Amelia had a recommendation. He read the CV of a Clara Reichenbach, who was currently teaching at _'_Blocksberg Magieschule für Hexen und Hexenmeister' in Germany. He knew that name – Reichenbach. Was this woman related to Snape's children? He didn't want to talk to anyone with close relations to Snape. But did he really have a choice? He hadn't found a candidate yet, all qualified candidates weren't interested and the others just weren't qualified. He had even thought about hiring Molly Weasley, but the woman didn't even have a Potions NEWT. Maybe he should invite Ms. Reichenbach and talk to her – that didn't mean that he would hire her.

Sighing he took a quill and wrote a letter to the German witch – he invited her for the 30th November 10 am to Hogwarts. He would talk to her and make a decision – he would question her about her possible connections to Snape then.

00000

Clara Reichenbach was just having coffee with her sister, it was a rainy November afternoon and she was a bit tired listening to her sister rambling how she missed Helena. Bibiana had always been close to her daughter and didn't really accept her daughter being so far away. Clara had heard her sister's worries a hundred times and was only nodding at appropriate times during her sister's monologue. She was just sipping her coffee, when an owl arrived at the window.

Clara opened the window. She took the letter from the bird and gave it an owl treat. It was an official letter from Hogwarts – she recognised the seal on the envelope. She opened the letter. Headmaster Dumbledore had invited her to come to Hogwarts, he wanted to talk to her to see, if she was an appropriate candidate for the position as second Potions teacher. She told her sister Bibiana about the letter.

"It would be great, if you got the position at Hogwarts. You would be closer to Helena. I trust Severus, but with Dumbledore and all those weird incidences there, I'm worried," Bibiana looked at her younger sister. "I would be happy, if you had a chance to look after her while she is at school."

Clara smiled at her sister, before she said: "I'd love to look after you children, if I get the job at Hogwarts. I love my niece Helena and my nephew Alexander after all and I don't want anything to happen to them." She was carefully wording her relationship with both children, her conversation with Lucius Malfoy had shown her the necessity for it and Dumbledore was a powerful Legilimence – she needed a memory to show him.

Hugging her sister, Bibiana smirked, she was well aware of her sister's intention: "Thank you, little sister. You are important to me and my children. I'm sure they'd love to have you at Hogwarts – you are their favourite aunt after all."

Raising an eyebrow, Clara said: "And here I was thinking that I was their only aunt."

Laughing Bibiana told her sister: "You know what I mean." Then she stuck out her tongue.

Both sisters were laughing now and Clara finally told her: "I'll give your children and Severus your love."

Bibiana's face went beet-red, when her younger sister mentioned Severus. They had never had an easy relationship. He only remained more or less close to her because of Helena – they both loved their daughter and she was their only true connection. From the beginning she knew of his love for Lily Evans, but she had fallen in love with him nevertheless. She knew that he would never love her with the same passion, but her love for him was the reason she had helped him to hide his son. She hoped to gather some of the affection that originally belonged to Lily that way – maybe it would work.

Clara was aware of her sister's emotional turmoil. She hugged her. "I'm sure that Severus will one day return your feelings." She stroked a strand of hair out of her sister's face: "He'll see that you've always supported him and loved him – and isn't that what love's about?"

"I hope so," Bibiana appeared rather uncertain. "It was love on first sight on my side. And I was so happy that I was able convince him to join me in the ritual. But I fear that is all I'll ever get."

Taking her sister's hand, Clara led them to the sofa, where they sat down: "You don't know that, Bibiana. At least he isn't married or in love with another _living _woman."

Sighing Bibiana started to speak: "Although Lily is dead, he still adores her. She had left him and married his worst enemy, but he still worshiped the ground beneath her feet – how can I compete?"

"You don't," Clara told her sister who was about to argue, but she just continued: "You can't compete with a memory – an idolised one at that. You are doing it right – you can support him, you can be there for him – but you need to wait. He needs to accept Lily's death first and open up for a new love."

"I hope you are right, Clara;" Bibiana was still a bit uncertain, but she didn't want to talk any more.

"So – what will I wear to meet Dumbledore," Clara had noticed the change in her sister's mood and changed the topic.

Bibiana smiled at her younger sister, she was well aware of her sister's intention: "Well, I know one thing for certain – you need to avoid green and silver, the colours of Severus's house Slytherin – Dumbledore doesn't like Slytherin. Burgundy might be an option – but it would be rather too obvious, if you wore Gryffindor colours. Gold doesn't work that well with you complexion anyway. You look great in dark blue – and your blue formal robes look fantastic – elegant and your eyes sparkle, when you wear them. And blue is the colour of Helena's and Alexander's house Ravenclaw – a rather neutral house regarding the animosity between Slytherin and Gryffindor. You could wear Hufflepuff colours, too, but you look horrible in yellow. Blue is your best option – unless you want to wear black, although you look great in grey, too. You've still a week – we could always go shopping."

00000

Teaching the Weasley twins was exhausting. They certainly had a talent for Potions, but their constant experiments required lots of attention – Severus didn't want any accidents in his lessons after all. Why had he allowed the boys to join the fifth-years Hufflepuffs for their Potions lessons? But it was the best way to show to Molly Weasley that her youngest son was a complete moron – three out of five Weasley children had chosen to remain in his classes after all.

In fact the whole situation proved one thing – the largest number of imbeciles was sorted into Gryffindor – only three Gryffindor first to fifth years were currently attending Potions. About twenty Hufflepuffs had decided to continue Potions with him until a new instructor arrived, although they usually seemed to fear 'Professor Snape'.

Their imbecilic attitude was the main reason that made baiting Gryffindors so much fun. Severus loved to see the outrage in their eyes – it had always surprised him how anyone could live without self-control. Although Severus had to admit, there were times when he lost his control, too – he felt his emotions slip at the thought of meeting Sirius Black again and meeting Remus Lupin constantly was strenuous.

While the Weasley twins were also playing pranks, contrary to the Marauders' pranks theirs weren't near fatal. They didn't deliberately go around hurting people – that had been the Marauders modus operandi.

Severus actually found some of the Weasley twins' pranks amusing, although he wouldn't tell anyone.

But the funniest fact was that the Headmaster was currently losing the last bits of sanity he had – although Severus wasn't certain about that possibility, because he was pretty sure that Dumbledore had lost his sanity decades ago. Lucius had told him about the last few meetings of the Board of Governors – the Headmaster was rapidly losing his standing, but Lucius didn't dare to remove him again, he waited for another Governor to do so this time – blackmailing the other Governors into doing so hadn't been a good idea after all.

But he knew that the Headmaster was still the most powerful wizard in Britain and that they needed to be very careful following their plans – Severus didn't want to endanger his family by publicly opposing Dumbledore. He would seek allies and wait for the right moment. Lucius would help him, although Severus was well aware that the blond wizard was following his own agenda. But he was a Slytherin and knew that the best allies were those, whose agenda was compatible with one's own. And Severus's and Lucius's agenda had a lot in common – he hadn't told Lucius about his true agenda yet and maybe he would wait until after the Dark Lord's resurrection before telling anyone. He didn't want anyone to know that he was the Dark Lord's son – he feared Dumbledore's reaction, if that became public knowledge. But if their plans succeeded, he wouldn't have to worry about his heritage any more.

Dumbledore's reign would end – soon.


End file.
